Discourse in Amn
by Aegis
Summary: The Guilds in Athkatla have assumed control of the city, and threatens to break the peace. A rogue mage is seen on the streets, and the talk of a Drow haunts the citizens. Please R/R. Disclaimer posted as first chapter.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer This, like all other fanfics on this site, is just a fanfic. I, and my co-writers do not own any locations mentioned, names of deities, or species used in this story. Names of main characters, except occasional exception, or original and are not a part of BioWare/Interplay, and the Baldurs Gate series. The Forgotten Realms setting is own by TSR, and Wizards of the Coast, and in no way should be considered under my. Or my co-writers ownership. For more information based upon this fanfic, please e-mail myself at Aegis_Dragmire@Angelfire.com


	2. A Shadowy Encounter

A Shadowy Encounter  
  
  
  
After defeating Raistlin, and saving Athkatla, the mysterious band of adventurers disbanded, their identities known only by a select few. The city was left to ponder the strange passage of events unaided, and tall tales grew in abundance.  
  
The most popular of these tales said the gods themselves were offended by the dark magi's abuse of magic, and that he was stripped of his power and imprisoned deep beneath the earth. Many a power hungry apprentice took heart in the tale and searched greedily for the place of his imprisonment, so that they might use a freedom scroll and become the magi's right hand.  
  
Others said a great denizen of the Upper Planes, a planetar lord, was upset by the city's great demonic infestation. He crossed into the prime material and slew the presumptuous magi, sending his soul along with his demon cohorts screaming back to the Lower Planes.  
  
But few knew the true story. They remained silent, respecting the parting wishes of those that did not care for the burdens of fame. Perhaps not so much "respecting" wishes, as heeding dire threats of harm if they did not cooperate. A stoic barbarian named Fallout came to mind, or swift death from the shadows of the night, as Rail the assassin darkly promised. So it was that the heroes' deed fell into myth and legend, while the heroes themselves went their separate ways, some to settle down, and others to continue adventuring in some other distant land.  
  
But peace is a transient thing, and eventually all things must come to an end. A decade has passed since Athkatla's siege by demons, and only in the poorer sections of town do reminders remain of that cruel time. Since then, Athkatla's paramilitary organizations have grown greatly in power. After the defeat of the demons, they stepped in to fill the power vacuum left by the government's bumbling ineptitude. Now, the government is merely a puppet of these powerful groups, namely the Cowled Wizards and the Shadow Thieves.  
  
In the aftermath of the devastation, the Cowled Wizards played on the outrage created by the popular imprisoned dark magi story. They used this leverage to strengthen their power over magic-users into a stranglehold. Only members of the elite group had the right to practice magic. Not only that, but all magical items brought into or out of Amn must first be inspected for "evil magic's." Of course, a hefty "down payment" would clear up most misunderstandings. Their coffers swelled with money from the magical item trade, the Cowled Wizards were more powerful than ever before. Enemies and dissidents quickly disappear, never to be seen again.  
  
As the Cowled Wizard's rule became increasingly corrupt and oppressive, people fled to the only other group influential enough to keep the wizards at bay: The Shadow Thieves. Their ranks swelled with new recruits like never before, and soon the great crime organization wielded as much power as the Cowled Wizards themselves. Smuggling magical items through the Cowled Wizards' customs posts became as lucrative as the taxing itself. Over time, the Cowled Wizards and Shadow Thieves, in their opposition, achieved an uneasy balance.  
  
Until now, that is.  
  
Absorbed in an ultimately futile struggle against each other, an upstart mercenary group has steadily grown in membership right under their noses. Known only as the Black Helm, it started as a guild created to train Athkatla's city guard. Their jurisdiction quickly grew more and more. Now it controlled Amn's entire military, excluding the majority of the battlemages, who remained affiliated to the Cowled Wizards. This guild, though as yet still no match for either the Cowled Wizards or the Shadow Thieves, threatens to tip the uneasy balance between the two super groups.  
  
Amn was at the brink of civil war. Its neighbors were licking their chops in anticipation. Opportunistic adventurers and mercenaries alike came to Amn to pledge their allegiance for gold, glory, and adventure.  
  
*****  
  
Magus stood in his laboratory, one of many pocket dimensions in his home, called the Rift. Seen from the outside, it was a great bluish-purple obelisk that reached towards the sky, located a few miles from Athkatla atop a gaping cliff. But the colors were not stagnant. Rather, they swirled and pulsed with powerful magic, making the structure a grand sight indeed. It was a veritable fortress, unauthorized entry nigh impossible to all but the most powerful of mortals. Even fewer could withstand the subsequent counterattack. The structure itself was merely a shell, no more than a bland container compared to the miracles within. For the Rift was a place of magic incarnate, where magic was as plentiful as dirt and air anywhere else. It had no "rooms," at least in the common sense of the word. It was a cluster of pocket dimensions, each of which expanded infinitely to the eyes of the unwanted, but paths would open to those that were welcome. In some ways, it was as dynamic as Limbo, the pocket dimensions within were always expanding, catering to the various needs of its master and ruler. A kingdom it could be called, with all of its space and guardians, though a kingdom certainly not of this world...  
  
Magus delicately prepared to mix the two potions, bracing himself for the possible explosion. It would be worth the risk. A potion that could temporarily raise one's casting level would be highly sought after.  
  
"DAMN YOU MAGUS! GET YOUR BLASTED PEONS AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The two bottles went crashing to the floor, exploding in an enormous fireball that engulfed lab. Potions dissolve and ancient texts disintegrated as the flames destroyed everything they touched. When the smoke cleared, however, no harm was done. The texts and potions were mysteriously back where they were, as if time itself had been reversed. All except for the two broken potion bottles on the floor. And Magus's most irate expression.  
  
*****  
  
Tolgerias screamed as the assortment of hakeashar, nishruu, and invisible stalkers swarmed towards him. Furious beyond prudence, he fired off a Dragon Breath spell. The ensuing blast threw his assailants away, engulfed in terrible flames. He sniffed in condescending satisfaction, until the still flaming monsters began to move towards him once again. For once, Tolgerias was speechless.  
  
You are not wanted here, Tolgerias. Leave from whence you came before we get angry. came a whisper on the wind.  
  
"I'll not be denied, again! I WILL see Magus!" Tolgerias prepared another spell to, hopefully, blast these fools into oblivion.  
  
Silence!  
  
Speech was abruptly beyond Tolgerias and his wonderful spell fizzled. Turning, he glared daggers at Magus, who had just appeared. The stare was returned tenfold, and suddenly Tolgerias thought that upsetting Magus might not have been such a good idea...  
  
Finally, Magus relented, and waved his hand in a gesture of dispelling. Might as well get this irritating meeting over with, he thought to himself.  
  
Finding the ability to speak returned once more, Tolgerias launched into a tirade. "You dare treat the Chair of the Cowled Wizards this way! I'll have you-"  
  
"You'll have me what, Tolgerias?" Magus interrupted, already annoyed.  
  
Tolgerias glared at Magus, then made a visible effort to calm himself. That done, he spoke somewhat more civilly. "You owe a duty to your fellow wizards, Magus."  
  
"My FELLOW wizards!" Magus exclaimed. "I am not, and have never been party to such a corrupt organization of greedy fools!"  
  
"Careful what you say, Magus. Such a statement could be...dangerous."  
  
"You dare threaten me? Here?" Magus exclaimed, taken aback for a moment. He gazed intently at Tolgerias for a moment, before dismissing the idle threat. He then sighed, turning his back. "What IS it that you could possibly want?" he seemed to be speaking to no one in particular.  
  
Tolgerias hurried to seize the opportunity. "You know of the Black Helm, don't you? Of course you do. The Cowled Wizards have been watching them for a while now, and we have decided that they have grown far too powerful for their own good. They are a danger not just to us, but to Amn itself."  
  
Seeing Magus's obvious skepticism, Tolgerias rushed to explain. "Like it or not, there is a balance to be maintained. I admit the Cowled Wizards profit from this balance, but it is beneficial to all, regardless. Do you really want civil war? Like Tethyr?"  
  
"I really couldn't care less, if you would really like to know, Tolgerias." But the statement was weak, even to Magus's own ears. Magus threw up his hands, and turned back to face Tolgerias. "Okay, okay. I see your point. Now what do you want ME to do about it?"  
  
"Simple really. Your influence is great in Amn, Magus. All you need to do is publicly affirm your staunch support of your old comrades, the Cowled Wizards. With your support behind us, the Black Helm will be critically weakened. We can brush them aside and not have to worry about them again."  
  
"Affirm my staunch support of my old comrades? You've got to be joking!" Magus exclaimed. But a quick glance at Tolgerias revealed he was most assuredly not. "Tolgerias, be reasonable. You know I could never openly support the Cowled Wizards. Think of something else."  
  
Tolgerias looked ready to argue, but he was interrupted by an anomaly beginning to form in the air in front of him. A face appeared, glimmering as if seen reflected on water. "Tolgerias, your assistance is required at headquarters. The Council of Wizards requires your immediate presence."  
  
Tolgerias swore softly under his breath and hesitated. He glared at Magus. As he vanished in a teleport spell, he called, "This isn't over yet, Magus! You'll help us whether you want to or not!"  
  
With the Chair of the Cowled Wizards gone, Magus was left to ponder Tolgerias's words, and damn it all if they didn't have a ring of truth! Blasted fools and their idiot intrigue...  
  
*****  
  
The dusky light of the moon shrouded Virdel's dark skin from the common eye. Unless one looked closely, you could not even spot the Drow Outcast. In fact, the only give-away was the occasional glint of the Elven Chainmail adorning his form. He had been camped out here for the past three hours, being quite sure not to let his race be known by any, as Drow were not welcomed kindly in the surface world. He shifted slightly, trying eagerly to become comfortable. Not a sound was made, only a black mass moving.  
  
The entrance to the government building was an easy enough target to watch. Large, and unmistakable, especially after the carnage wreaked here so long ago when Aegis and Raistlin had over taken the city. He waited for a man to come to the doors. He waited many hours, but his chance, and stakeout finally paid off. He saw the robed man come to entrance of the building, and he made his move.  
  
As lightly as a he watched, he made his way to the man's back. Before reaching him, he spoke the words for a globe of darkness to shroud his attack, and drew his two scimitars. In one fluid, whirring motion, he disarmed the man of his magical staff, and cut the belt from his waist, causing the man to lose all his spell components. The man turned in the darkness, not knowing what was happening till it was too late. Virdel heard the muffled cries of the man as he dug his blade into the mans stomach, than slid his other across the man's throat. Using Drow proficiency, the man was killed with expert ease, and mastery.  
  
Virdel murmured the words to dispel the globe, and looked to the corpse on the ground. He stood, and gathered anything magical, and worth selling, nothing incriminating of course. He then stood up, and with a grim smile, he turned on his heel, and walked from the corpse.  
  
"Good-bye Tolgerias. I'm sorry to have done that, but my employer did not wish for you to have Magus."  
  
Virdel turned the corner to leave the district as he heard the panicked cries from the guards returning from the patrol route. He understood little, but knew that they were shocked to see one of the Cowled Wizards highest ranking agents. He smiled at a job well done, and disappeared into the night...  
  
*****  
  
He preferred to travel by night - things seem more dangerous at night but you are not taken by surprise this way. There was nothing for him in the place formerly called home. His father had attacked the keep Xandax live in with his beloved mother and stepfather. He had failed to save either his mother or stepfather, but had been able to take revenge on his father by destroying him and his minions - may he rot. Now he walked around without much destination and purpose - he had not much to live for, but wanted to see Athkatla to find adventure.  
  
Xandax' amulet started to glow eerie. "Take good care of this", he remembered his mothers words, "It is powerful magic". He had never fully understood magic; it was fascinating, especially when imbued in a good sword. He stopped moving, reaching for the hilt,, listening.  
  
"What have we got here" a man emerged from behind Xandax. Xandax slowly turned around - the man was not alone.  
  
"Who are you" Xandax asked the highwayman.  
  
" I'm here to help you - carry your gold, it looks heavy"  
  
"It was", Xandax thought smiling - he had a lot of gold, partly what he looted from his fathers tower and what he had gotten from his stepfathers keep. "So you want my gold? - How do you plan to get it?"  
  
"We'll take it"  
  
Four men, looking much alike surrounded Xandax. "Well then, take it!" Xandax said, wielding his sword. The sword glowed, almost excited. The men were nervous, they hadn't expected a fight, but of course they hadn't excepted anybody traveling alone at this hour.  
  
"Get him" the leader called out and the other men moved in.  
  
Canalizing his powers Xandax went in to his preferred state, Enraged. Xandax cried out as he charged "To the death!"  
  
The battle didn't last long.  
  
"Better get some sleep" Xandax thought after the encounter. He found a spot on the side of the road, and set up camp.  
  
A couple of hours after, Xandax awoke due to traffic on the road, almost beside where he had camped for the morning. He walked out to the road and looked.  
  
*****  
  
"So this is Athkatla"  
  
"Barkeep - give me an Ale"  
  
Xandax was visiting the Copper Coronet. It was a ramshackle bar in the middle of the slums district of Athkatla. On top of it, a near dilapidated temple for the god Illmater stood. Someone could find almost anything in the Slums, whether it was drink, or work, or even some of the more seedy aspects of the city.  
  
"One gold piece. Where're you from stranger" the Barkeep asked.  
  
"Far away, what is happening in town"  
  
"It has been hectic times. There is." The barkeep didn't finish his sentence because two hooded men walked into the bar. They looked hardy, wearing leather armor.  
  
"Shadow Thieves" the barkeep whispered to Xandax "stay away from them".  
  
They approached a man in the corner of the bar. "Come with us - Bloodscalp wants to talk to you" they said to the man. The man was clearly nervous.  
  
"I've done nothing wrong" he said  
  
"Nevertheless - you are coming with us"  
  
"Is anybody going to help the man" Xandax asked the barkeep.  
  
"Stay out of this stranger. They are dangerous, and it is a powerful group"  
  
One of the hooded men heard Xandax and approached him. "You want something?" Xandax asked the thief, while slowly dropping his hand on his swords hilt.  
  
"You want to interfere with the Shadow Thieves?" the man asked menacingly. "Do you have a problem?"  
  
"I have no problem with those who don't cause me problems. Now go away and rob a little old lady so I can finish my ale."  
  
The hooded man grew increasingly angry and was about to draw his weapon when the other man yelled out. "Let's go - we got what we came here for" One of them ran out into the street and disappeared with his target.  
  
"Count your blessings, stranger, that you live today. We'll meet again, and you'll not be so lucky again" He ran out into the street and disappeared where his partner had done the same.  
  
"You make 'friends' fast" the barkeep commented to Xandax.  
  
"One of my talents." Xandax replied while finishing his ale and exiting into the streets.  
  
The city was buzzing with life and it did him good to see. Yeah, I'm going to like it here, Xandax thought Now lets see if something fun is happening here.  
  
*****  
  
"So this is Athkatla, Impressive, oh well might as well get this over with," thinks Faisal.  
  
It was dusk, and Faisal had been standing outside the city gate for the past 2 hours, waiting for  
  
the crowd to thin out. It happened everywhere, ever since he came up north, people always treated him like human scum just because he was from Calimshite.  
  
He never wished to cause any problems, but it was more often than not that he would have to fight for his right into the city, and this time he believed it would be worse. Since the guard consisted of only 2 now, this was the best time to enter the city.  
  
"Halt" said the first guard with a long sword drawn.  
  
"State your purpose, destination and origins," said the second.  
  
"Employment, the copper coronet, riba in Calimshite"  
  
"Riba??, Hmmm name?"  
  
"Al Faisal Zulfiqar"  
  
The other guard also readies his weapon, a halberd.  
  
"Al Faisal Zulfiqar, hmm, you the one who killed the Calmishite prince right??"  
  
"well, n."  
  
"Some one is waiting for you inside, and you are late, they have been waiting for 3 hours now, now get going."  
  
Faisal shocked for a couple of minutes, stands still, then thinking about his good fortune hurries past the guards and head directly for the copper coronet.  
  
Faisal arrived at the coronet at dark spending a great deal of time wandering the city, getting a layout of the area and if there was any employment. As he is walking towards the coronet, 4 figures break from the shadows behind them and start towards him.  
  
One of the few abilities of his long dead father's sword that are known to Faisal, is its ability to hint at danger, it glows green when the wielder of the sword is in danger. Seeing the sudden flash of green, Faisal decides not to chance any thing and makes a run for the coronet, better to fight them on my terms, but 2 men step in front of Faisal before he can finish the thought. Swords and stones cornered, what can I do now???  
  
"You the Calimshite?" asks one of the figures.  
  
"yes.."  
  
"Do you know who we are?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So you aren't the one hired to kill the prince?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then you are no use to us."  
  
The finality in the tone of voice, warned Faisal of his death, which he expected to come from behind. To avoid any hit, Faisal dives to the right, but not before an arrow pierces his tunic and embedded itself in his left shoulder.  
  
Ignoring the pain, as survival was his aim at the moment, Faisal quickly draws his shield from his back, just in time as a lightening bolt crashes down from the sky. In a totally reflexive and protectionist move, Faisal ducks under his large shield, which is raised over his head, in the futile thinking that the shield would protect him from the lightening. He counts the seconds till it hits him, the lightening smashes against the shield driving Faisal further to the ground. Then suddenly there is no force what so ever. Bewildered, Faisal gets up and looks around, noticing now 3 figures standing and a horrific stench filling the alley.  
  
Before Faisal could do anything else, another arrow pierces his right thigh, and the other two charge forward ready for blood. Faisal brings his shield to meet the first attackers mace, but the other's short sword breaches his defensives and cuts deep into his waist. Thinking this is his last fight, as he won't have time to use any of his cleric spells, Faisal starts slashing and stabbing in a wild haphazard manner, missing both the assailants who keep dancing around the wild attacks. By Tyromra's luck, the sword cuts a rope, which was holding a great deal of bricks and rubble via a pulley system. The debris comes crashing down on the fighter with the mace, as well as blasting the other 3 from their feet.  
  
Faisal collides with a wall losing his breath and breaking a few bones. The other two are in no better shape, Faisal with 2 arrows protruding from his body, a deep cut and broken bones and bruises, is in no shape to fight or even stand. As consciousness leaves Faisal, he sees the last 2 remaining figures starting towards him, and looks like reinforcements have also arrived, judging from the figures that have descended from the rooftops.  
  
Then everything blacks out.  
  
"What was that? sounds like combat?" Xandax noticed well know sounds just around the corner.  
  
He ran around and saw 3 figures standing over a motionless man. The man looked strange to Xandax. A couple of bodies lies under some rubble.  
  
"Hey - what is going on" Xandax yelled at the men.  
  
"This is not your business" one of the figures called back.  
  
"I've already heard that today - try something else" Xandax yelled back while readying his sword.  
  
He walked towards the men.  
  
The were uneasy - they hadn't planned on anybody interfering. The first figure readied an arrow.  
  
"To the death" Xandax cried out and charged - feeling the benefits of his enrage. The arrow hit Xandax shield and another hit him in the leg, it didn't slow him. One good hit, and the first figure fell down. The third figure wielding a mace attacked to help his partners. He didn't get far and was stuck down.  
  
"One left" Xandax said to the last standing figure. Suddenly something hit Xandax. It was magic. It hurt but didn't cause him to fall down. He struck down the last of the 3 men and turned around to see who it was that had attacked him magical. Nobody was there. No crowd or animals. Just Xandax and the stranger. Xandax picked the stranger up.  
  
"Better get you to a healer"  
  
"I can heal him, it'll cost you 500 GP" the Priest said to Xandax. It was lucky that there was a temple on top of the Coronet.  
  
"Do it" Xandax paid the healer.  
  
"You'd better get him to an inn also"  
  
"Yeah yeah - just heal him"  
  
The wounds on the man heal as the priest said mystical words and made gestures.  
  
Soon the man was hole again. Xandax brought him down into the Copper Coronet again and rented a room. Placing the man in the room so he could rest - Xandax took place down near the bar and waited.  
  
"Nice town" he tough, "Been here 3 hour and already seen 2 attacks at people, something is going on"  
  
Kierran was awaken by the sound of a human voice, faintly at first.  
  
"Wake up, bub"  
  
Somewhat dazed, Kierran tried replying "Wha."  
  
"You heard me.wake up,"  
  
He could now feel a hand shaking his right shoulder violently. Kierran opened his eyes and saw the face of an old beggar, displaying a set of rotten teeth as he smiled at him. He took a quick look around him and that was when he realized that he was not in his beloved wilderness anymore. The greenery of the trees were now replaced by the grayness of what appeared to be old and ugly buildings. Questions began forming in his mind; where was he? What was he doing here? And most importantly, why couldn't he remember anything from the past few days?  
  
Another shook brought Kierran back to reality, and once again, he could see the face of the old beggar, though the smile has gone and is now replaced with a frown, "Are yer all right , bub? Ye look as if ye've been sleepin' 'ere fer days"  
  
Kierran rubbed his head, " Err.I think I'm fine. I can't seem to remember what happened to me though."  
  
The smile returned to the old face, "Well, at least yer all right," the old beggar turned around, "Ye can stay wit' me fer now, if you like."  
  
Kierran was hesitant at first, but decided to stay with the old beggar for as long as he needed to gather more information about this 'city' and why he was here.  
  
"Oh, by the way, can you please tell me where I'm in right now, kind sir?"  
  
The beggar turned to face Kierran once again with a look of shock, " Ye don't know what city yer in??" he chuckled. " why, this 'ere's Athkatla, the city of Coin. Ye really can't remember a thing, can ye?"  
  
Kierran replied, "I can't, that's why I'm thinking of staying here while I find out more about this..Athkatla"  
  
The beggar continued chuckling, " well, yer welcome to stay wit' me here.." He paused for awhile before continuing, "Ye can call me Old Fitz, that's what the young ones do"  
  
Kierran shook Old Fitz's hand, "Thank you, kind sir. I won't forget your kindness"  
  
Old Fitz snarled at him, " Bah, ye can forget about my kindness now. It's dinner time." seeing the look on Kierran's face, he added, " Well, ye need skills to survive back 'ere, an' I think ye be havin' none, so I'll teach ye how to look fer yer own food 'ere. Now, pay close attention to what I do, and don't ye be runnin' around 'ere.tis a dangerous place if yer not familiar"  
  
Kierran replied with a smile, " I will, sir, I will"  
  
*****  
  
As darkness closed around him he saw, with the help of his Elven eyes, the faint outline of the evil magi, Nicros, something he needed to get rid of.  
  
Behind the wizards black robe Thryn struck drawing his long sword down slicing his cooler bone, tearing his spine and poisoning the wound, the magi stumbled and Thryn took out his dagger and slid it through the bridge of his nose.  
  
After searching the body he found a scroll, a message that said something about black helm. He took the cloak and, also he found a key which, he thought was from Athkathla. "Long time no see," he murmured...  
  
As Faisal wakes, he is met with a wave of nausea and exhaustion. But despite all of his attempts to slink back into unconsciousness, sleep eludes him. Remembering his wounds, he gingerly sits up. But a quick survey of his body reveals only scars and bruises in place of slashes and broken bones. Getting up, he almost wretches from the sudden blood rush to his head. He slowly walks over to the door, wincing in pain, but gradually he starts to feel a bit better. That any old thug with a knife and a will could end his life in his current condition totally escapes the young lad. Stumbling down the stairs, he sees a well-armored man, but gets up from the bar and come quickly towards him.  
  
*****  
  
It was now almost morning. After Kierran's awakening at dusk, Old Fitz had given him a crash course in slumming. It took Old Fitz a while to pound the lessons into his thick "tree-tangled head," as Old Fitz remarked, but eventually Kierran got the gist of it. The beggar had laid down for a rest, and Kierran had now decided a little exploration of this strange place was in order.  
  
It didn't take long to find trouble...  
  
A block away Kierran came upon what looked like a city guard. He wore a rusted ebony black helm, and full plate that looked like something from a goblin horde. Luckily Kierran didn't call out, for seconds later thieves in black hoods appear from the shadows to surround the guard in a circle. They didn't seem to notice Kierran.  
  
"You have the papers, scum?" called out what looked to be the leader.  
  
"Ye-yes sir," the guard stammered. He handed them to the thief, who quickly scans them.  
  
"Excellent," he says in satisfaction. "You have done well. Keep it up, and the Shadow Thieves might accept you yet. You may leave.  
  
The guard hesitates. "But she said I would be well rewarded," he blurts.  
  
"Oh, really? Is that so?" the thief quips, smiling. He nods his head, and the other thieves begin to tighten the circle. They begin drawing their blades.  
  
"Did you really think you could play both sides for fools? And live? Feel the wrath of the Shadow Thieves!"  
  
The Shadow Thieves close in slowly, hungrily. The guard whips out a halberd. Despite his timid manner, he holds it with the comfort of experience. He might even kill a few before he falls, Kierran thinks to himself. But if he's going to the aid of either side, he better think fast. The group of guards raced to the Government Building. But it was too late, the deed already done. The enlisted men were all in a panic, but behind his black visor, the guard captain smiled. He had deliberately kept the parlor out of the area, as ordered, to let the assassin do his dirty work.  
  
A frantic enlisted man rushed up to him. "Should we inform the Cowled Wizards, sir?"  
  
"Are you questioning my competence, soldier?" the captain barked.  
  
"N-n-no sir!" the soldier stammered, slinking away before he got in real trouble.  
  
"To the barracks, all of you! On the double!"  
  
"YES SIR!" came the chorus. They saluted, and marched off, leaving the captain.  
  
His soldiers gone, the captain kneeled down to inspect the body. Seeing a slight depression in the mud, a footprint left by the assassin, he hurriedly smoothed it out with his boot, muttering about incompetent fools. He never saw the well-placed flame arrow that took his life...  
  
The invisible magi teleported away to inform his superiors of Tolgerias's demise.  
  
*****  
  
"So the fool finally got himself killed. Idiot." muttered Council of Wizards member Sarak. An impatient man in his middle years, despite his apparent lower rank he was effectively Tolgerias's superior, though the vain Tolgerias would never have admitted it. "Now we'll have to get somebody else to deal with that arrogant bastard, Magus."  
  
Looking up, Sarak saw Lazal the Red's impatience. Sarak sighs in frustration. "Superb work, as always, Lazal. Corellan notes your competence. Here is your reward." Sarak pulls a key from his robe and unlocks a cabinet nearby, pulling out a white and yellow bracer before closing it. A fair aura of magic emanates from it.  
  
"A simple bracelet of protection! Bah! This is not worth my precious time!" Lazal fumes.  
  
"You'll take it and be happy with it, Lazal! Only members have access to our finest items. Now get out! I have work to do. I have to find a replacement for that blasted idiot Tolgerias..."  
  
Mumbling obscenities, Lazal the Red storms out the door. Already, a plan of retribution is forming in his mind. He's not nicknamed Lazal the RED for nothing, after all...  
  
*****  
  
"Tolgerias...dead? How could a Cowled Wizard be killed out in the open like that? Don't you protect your own?" Magus spoke incredulously.  
  
"That's none of your concern." Sarak replied gratingly. Damn Corellan! Why in the Nine Hells did HE have to deal with this prick?! Besides, this Rift of his was giving him the creeps! Guardians all around, and most he couldn't even see! He had an itch to flush some of them out with a Horrid Wilting...but that would solve nothing. (sigh)  
  
"My contact is dead, Sarak. If you want my help, I want some answers."  
  
Sarak fought down the urge to wring Magus's bloody neck. Suddenly, Magus's piercing blue eyes caught his attention. Oh damn, that's right, he's a frickin psionic, Sarak abruptly remembered. Seeing Magus's expression, he wasn't too happy with Sarak's inner antics.  
  
Sarak coughed. "Um, maybe I should come another time, yes? One when we're each less busy. I'll just be leaving now." With the unpleasantries over with, Sarak quickly teleported out of there. Boy, Corellan wouldn't be happy about this...  
  
*****  
  
Magus watched the fool leave with disgust. What nerve! To come into his home and insult him! The gall!  
  
"Magus, you're being too impatient again..." came a soft, lovely voice right next to his ear. Turning, he grabbed hold of the intruder. Aerie giggled. "Just because you can read their thoughts doesn't mean it's the same as speech. It's not fair to judge others that way."  
  
"But..." Magus trailed off as Aerie put on that mask of understanding. "Oh, I know, but I don't suffer fools like Sarak gladly. You wouldn't believe the disgusting images he conjured up-"  
  
"So what do you plan to do?" Aerie interrupted, changing the subject and returning Magus's mind to the point of all of this. "Are you going to help them?"  
  
Magus pauses. "Despite their corruption, foolishness, and utter lack of tact, what they say has truth. I can't stand aside and watch from a distance, like some conceited god, while Amn descends into a hideous revolution. But for now, I will watch and wait. Perhaps one of the guilds will prove to be the lesser evil. In that case, I will swing my aid to that side. If not, I'll lend my support to the one that looks the strongest, in the hope that not only it could restore order, but that I could nudge it along a better path. If that means dealing with the incorrigibles within in a "permanent" manner, then so be it."  
  
Aerie nods. "Very well, my love. As always, I'll support whatever decision you make."  
  
"Thank you." Releasing Aerie with a sigh, he turns to one of his nearby servants. "Clean up that little mess on the floor in my lab. And tell my guards to turn back anymore visitors today. I'm ready for this day to be over..."  
  
As you wish, master.  
  
*****  
  
Virdel basked himself in the shadows of his little corner in one of Athkatla's many streets. It had only been a few hours since he removed Tolgerias from the equation, and received his payment. A small, obsidian stone. Even though it didn't look like anything of value, the stone held great powers, namely the ability to summon an Elemental of his choosing once a day. A powerful payment indeed. He smiled, and patted his pocket that enclosed his new possession, then let his hand casually drop to the hilt of his Scimitar. He also propped his legs up against the wall opposite to him, and leaned back in the narrow niche he had found to fulfill his next mission.  
  
Even though his next mission involved no actual fighting, he did it none the less, for he did not wish to displease his "current" employer. He sat, and turned his head to a portion of the abandoned street. Noticing a few beggars, one who looked a little well too dressed to be a beggar he shrugged it off, and noted it as just a man who had lost all his owning lately. Besides, he was here to insure that the meeting went as planned. He watched casually, again making no noise what-so-ever.  
  
After a few more minutes of patient waiting, the man had arrived. He saw the rusted Black Helm that signified him as being the man he waited for. He also saw the group of Thieves emerge from the shadows of the street, and surround the one man.  
  
"You have the papers, Scum?" Virdel watched what he assumed to be the leader. He grinned. Scouting missions were always easy, but so much more entertaining when he was able to be a part of them. He waiting, hopping he would be.  
  
"Ye-yes sir," the guard stammered. He handed them to the thief, who quickly scanned them over. Virdel's grin turned sour, as he saw the guards cowardice. If this had been the Under Dark, and those men Drow, he would've have been struck down where he stood for showing fear. Not a good sign for his employers intentions.  
  
"Excellent," The lead Thief said in satisfaction. "You have done well. Keep it up, and the Shadow Thieves might accept you yet. You may leave." For a brief moment, Virdel thought that the guard would actually get away with it, but his impression quickly turned.  
  
The guard hesitated. "But she said I would be well rewarded," Fool! Though Virdel to himself. He questioned a Shadow Thief, when surrounded by the buggers. His hand loosed his two Scimitars, and he began to ponder if he really should get himself involved in this. After all, he was only told to watch the engagement.  
  
"Oh, really? Is that so?" the thief quipped, smiling. He nodded his head, and the other thieves began to tighten the circle. They began drawing their blades. Virdel watched as the situation became worse. Again he entertained the thought of intervening.  
  
"Did you really think you could play both sides for fools? And live? Feel the wrath of the Shadow Thieves!" With that comment, Virdel stood from his alcove, and drew both Scimitars, but remaining in the shadows. He waited to see if the guard could not fight his way out of this one. He would wait to see if he was needed. It was at this point, his eye caught the well-dressed beggar again. He saw him react strangely to this encounter. He acted like more then just a beggar. Perhaps Virdel wouldn't have to be involved. He decided to wait until absolutely sure of the situation. He remained with his blades drawn, but stood in the shadows, as not to Drow attention to himself...  
  
*****  
  
Xandax was sitting thinking. His childhood had been privileged, his stepfather had been a lord over a substantial area of land until his real father had taken his revenge over Xandax' mother and stepfather.  
  
After this Xandax had destroyed this evil necromancer and his minions. He was 15 years old then - how long time ago it seemed, almost as if he had read about it in a book.  
  
The last 10 years Xandax had been roaming the lands looking for adventure, taking him further and further westwards through lands like Cormyr and through great plains. He had seen plenty of battles and overcome plenty of attackers, much of this only possible due to the Canalising of his powers, this enrage as he had heard people calling it, making him oblivious to his own welfare but striking fear in his opponents. But still, such an attack as he had seen in this city was new to him. Xandax was a warrior - honour bound in battle.  
  
This attacks seemed cowardly like normal brigands attacking people for money, but still there were something more to it. Most ordinary thieves would run when confronted. These figures that had jumped the stranger, they seem annoyed that yet another had seen them, confronted them.  
  
Still in his thoughts, Xandax saw the young man slowly stumbling down the stairs. It was obvious he didn't feel good, but then again - he had been inflicted with wounds that would have killed many a untrained warrior. Xandax quickly stood up and walked towards the man stumbling down the stairs.  
  
Xandax brought him to a table and place a dish of unrecognizable food and a mug of ale in front of him.  
  
"How do you feel? - You really should get some more rest before getting up"  
  
"My name is Xandax by the way" 


	3. Chaos Erupts

Kierran reaches down for his weapon. His hands clutch air, and he suddenly remembers he's unarmed. "Damn it," he swears under his breath. Weaponless, he can only watch the ensuing battle from the safety of the shadows.  
*****   
In the blink of an eye the thieves rush in. A sinking feeling wells in Virdel's stomach. These were trained assassins. The guard hadn't a chance, and Virdel couldn't do a damn thing about it. The battle would be over in seconds...   
Suddenly, a great flash erupts from the center of the circle. The guard's rusted halberd comes to life with a bright blue glow, shedding rust like old skin. Blinded by the flash, the thieves's attacks miss their mark. Two hooded figures fall as they nick each other with their poisoned daggers. The rest quickly recover their wits, but the guard's prowess is too much. Each assassin's cut is met either with an adept block with the halberd shaft, or screeches uselessly on rusted plate. One knife does finds its mark, carving a deep cut where gauntlets meet suit. The guard's hardly seems to notice. One by one the assassins fall to powerful, measured attacks. With the last attacker down, the guard cleans the magical blade of his halberd on a corpse's shirt.   
"That'll teach those stinkin thieves to steer clear of us," he mutters with a grim smile, his timid manner vanished. "No one messes with Calahan."   
With that, the one named Calahan starts to head down a nearby alley.   
Even Virdel barely detects a shadow on the roof slipping away silently...   
Kierran sees neither cloaked figure, only Calahan's retreating form.  
*****   
Arriving in Athkatla, Thryn heads into the Copper Coronet to ponder his next move. Obviously, the message was important. Nicros must have been an agent of the Shadow Thieves, the powerful underworld organization within the city, and influential throughout Amn. The message was a letter written by Nicros to Renal, nicknamed the Bloodscalp for good reason. It was a list of every member of importance in the mercenary guild called the Black Helm. Definitely valuable information. What should he do with it?   
Like it or not, Thryn knows he's already been drawn into the layers of intrigue surrounding troubled Athkatla. Even if he keeps the message to himself, someone is bound to come looking for it...   
Sitting down at the bar for a glass of wine, he notices two others talking nearby. One is decked in full plate, and looks to be quite the experienced warrior. The other looks a bit pale, and radiates youth, along with the inexperience and foolishness that inevitably accompanies it. Bored, Thryn begins listening to their conversation.  
*****   
"Sarak, do you know what you have done? You have just shattered any hope we had of gaining Magus's support!" Corellan fumed.  
Sarak remained silent. Best not to anger Corellan further.   
"I assure you, Sarak, that such a mistake better not happen again. Or would you rather Lazal had your position? He's proved far more competent than you, it seems to me."   
Sarak's face boiled with anger. But one look from Corellan was enough to silence any protest.   
"Get out, Sarak. I tire of dealing with you."   
"Yes sir," Sarak managed to say, controlling his temper until he was a safe distance away from Corellan's office.  
*****   
Meanwhile...Magus sleeps peacefully until dawn.  
*****  
  
Head pounding from the sudden blood rush, Faisal stumbles down the stairs, but catches whims on the railing before he reaches the bottom. He scans the room and sees a young man though older than him walking towards him with something in a plat and a mug.  
Faisal too tired to run or do anything, lets the man lead him to a chair   
"How do you feel? - You really should get some more rest before getting up"   
"My name is Xandax by the way"   
Faisal, extremely suspicious of the stranger refuses the food and drink and stares directly at Xandax and demands:   
"Why are you providing me with food and ale?"   
But before Xandax could answer, Faisal unable to resist the temptation of the food, attacks the items and devoirs them in a matter of minutes.   
Pausing for a couple of minutes Faisal decides to think. He has provided me with food, and since i am not dead, it was not poisoned and thus safe.   
"Now that i am not dead, thank you for the non-poisoned food. I guess you must be the one who saved me from the attackers For that i thank you. And you must also have healed me for that i am indebted to you."   
Putting his hand out; "I am Faisal Zulfikar from Calimshite well met Xandax.  
Though i must warn you, in saving me you have made dangerous enemies in Athkatla.  
It was rumored in Calimshite that the Shadow Thieves had something to do with the murder of a Prince.  
This proves the rumor.  
They thought i was the assassin they had acquired.  
I noticed that they were thieves from their attire, and only the shadow thieves will so freely attack someone in this city, from what i have heard.  
Again i thank you.  
And what are you doing in the city of coin?"   
  
Having watched the amazing spectacle put on by the surround guard, Virdel's interest had been perked. As he did not have to report back to his employer immediately, he decided to follow the Man as he took off down the street. As he made his way down to the street, his keen Drow eyes caught, even if barely, the cloaked figure on a nearby roof. This struck him as odd. If it were a Shadow Thief up there, then why had he not interfered. His interest quickly shifted. Virdel knew how to find the guard later, this thief was now his target. Even though he would lose precious time, Virdel made his way back to the roof tops, to better follow the figure. By the time he made it back up, he needed a moment to get a bead on the swift moving figure in the distance. It took all but a thought, and Virdel was off sprinting, and jumping along the many roofs of the city. This was how it went for several minutes. The way the figure was moving tipped Virdel off that his pursuit was known, and that he was trying to be lost. He was not so eager to lose his target.   
When Virdel saw the figure jump to the ground, he quickly followed suit, leaping to the cobblestone road. As he landed, he drew both scimitars, and stalked towards where he saw the figure land. He was met by nothing but emptiness, and a dead end. Virdel cursed himself for his foolishness, and quickly spun on his heel, kicking up some cobblestones in the process, bringing his scimitars up in an X form, barely parrying the incoming short sword from the cloaked figure. He listened to metal reverberate in the alleyway, and realized of the skill of his opponent. He had lured him into a dead end, and an area which sound was no one's ally. Virdel kicked back from his assailant, and held his dual blades defensively, not wanting to strike first. He saw the man smile, but was unable to make out his features. Any thought of identifying the man faded when he made another attempt to strike Virdel. Another attack that was easily blocked with Virdel's left Scimitar. In reprisal, he slashed towards the man's gullet with his right scimitar. The man slid to the left, narrowly avoiding the blade. In his dodge, though, a small dagger protruded from his sleeve. Virdel's eyes widened as he saw the glint of metal. Too late. The man tossed the dagger through the air, towards Virdel's moving body. If only virdel had caught it a few moments earlier. He felt the cold steel cut through his left arm, not enough to incapacitate him, but enough to draw his attention away, and allow the man to get away.   
Virdel looked up, and attempted to find the man, but he had already made his way out of the alley, and back to roofs, and his original destination. Virdel cursed himself again, and placed his scimitars back in their scabbards. He slowly made his way out of the alley, and down the cobblestone road, back to his employer.  
  
*****  
  
"Why are you providing me with food and ale?" the man had asked, but without waiting for an answer he had all but devoured it.   
"Stupid" Xandax thought - of course he would be vary of people he didn't know after what just had happen to him.   
Xandax placed both hands on top of the table to show his good intentions.   
"Now that i am not dead, thank you for the non-poisoned food. I guess you must be the one who saved me from the attackers For that i thank you. And you must also have healed me for that i am indebted to you."   
"I am Faisal Zulfikar from Calimshite well met Xandax. Though i must warn you, in saving me you have made dangerous enemies in Athkatla. It was rumored in Calimshite that the Shadow Thieves had something to do with the murder of a Prince.  
This proves the rumor.   
They thought i was the assassin they had acquired.  
I noticed that they were thieves from their attire, and only the shadow thieves will so freely attack someone in this city, from what i have heard.  
Again i thank you.  
And what are you doing in the city of coin?"   
"Shadow thieves?" Xandax thought - "One would suspect they have their own assassins, why would they need an outsider - even for such a profiled murder, there was more to this than meets the eye."   
"Oh were are my manners" Xandax said "forgive me, it has been some time since I've been in civilized company. My name is Xandax, that I've already said, my home is...was in Daggerdale, far to the east.  
My business in this city - well, my business is adventure, and through out my travels I've heard that this city would be a good place to find some fun. I didn't expect, though, to just fall into such acts as what happened to you.  
As for me making more enemies, don't worry about that - I've never like thieves in the first place - always sneaking around trying to hit you in the back - they lack the honour that separate the men from the thieves." Xandax smiled.   
"So what brings you to this city - well except for making enemies with the thieves? Are you here to investigate the murder plans of this Prince of yours or some other grave matter, or are you also just looking for fun and adventure."   
"Wait" Xandax said quietly while turning his head and looking towards a cloaked man (Thryn) "our words are not private"  
  
Faisal, turns his head to follow Xandax gaze.  
Which falls on a older, who appears to be staring at this mug, but Faisal agrees that his listening to their conversation.  
"So what do we do?, if we stop talking he will become suspicious and leave, and i for one want to know what is he so interested in"  
whispers Faisal.  
So taking the initiative Faisal starts on his basic history.  
"I for one have come for a job, i need coins. Back home, my mother owns a farm which is not doing so well, and i have a couple of younger brothers and sisters, not to mention other family relatives.  
It is common in Calimshite to have huge families living together, in our case it helps with the chores of the farm.  
Me being the oldest, i decided to get a job or find some band i could join to earn coins, fame and glory if possible.  
And where better to find extra coins than in the City of coins?  
I have only been on the road for 2 years, presently i am 20 winters."   
Thryn hearing this news thanks his lucky stars and stares at his mug in deep thought.  
  
Still listening to Faisal's story, Xandax tried to size the cloaked man up.  
"Hmmm" Xandax thought while his hand slowly moving down to the hilt of his sword, as to just reassure himself that it still was there - he felt the warmth in his hand.   
"i decided to get a job or find some band i could join to earn coins, fame and glory if possible.  
And where better to find extra coins than in the City of coins?" Faisal had said.   
"Well, tying to feed ones family is a worthy cause" Xandax told Faisal.   
"If you'd like I could accompany you, at least for some time.  
Have you any idea where to go or whom to see?" Xandax asked Faisal.   
Turning his eyes towards the cloaked man.   
"Maybe we should confront him - it is important not to be caught of guard, and it is better to take actions in to ones own hands than waiting for them to take place on their own" Xandax whispered to Faisal.  
"Or maybe this stranger is in need of help, this seems like the city where people come for solving their problems."  
  
"After saving my life, i will be honored to travel with you.  
It would also be safer, you know safety in numbers and all that." says Faisal.   
"Hmmm i have no idea who to meet, this is my first day in Athkatla so your guess is as good as mine.  
But i have heard there is this group the Black Helm which are hiring and paying well.  
There are other small groups.  
But the shadow thieves and Cowled Wizards are the real players in the city"   
Confused at the knowledge the youngster has about a city he has just entered, Xandax asks:  
"How do you know so much?"   
"well like i said the shadow thieves were rumored to have killed the prince, so there was a wealth of information about the city and region on everybody's mouths especially if you get them drunk" replied Faisal smiling.   
"Also i thought it would be safer to know about the city and region in which i will be working.  
So i did a bit of research, cost me a lot but it was worth it i think."   
Following Xandax's gaze and taking his words, Faisal thinks, that may not be a bad idea at all.  
Xandax is an experienced fighter, he knows what he is doing, thinks Faisal.  
"I agree yes, lets go confront him but with mugs and not with swords as i am in no position to provide you with any help whatsoever if this turns ugly!" replies Faisal.  
Faisal smirks and says "Plus i would like a bit of rest before the next attack if you don't mind "  
  
"I agree yes, lets go confront him but with mugs and not with swords as i am in no position to provide you with any help whatsoever if this turns ugly!" replies Faisal.  
Faisal smirks and says "Plus i would like a bit of rest before the next attack if you don't mind"   
"Hmm - good idea" Xandax said acknowledging. "No need in causing excessive problems already."   
"Barkeep" Xandax called to the barkeeper "Bring us 3 mugs of your finest ale"  
The barkeep came down with the mugs of ale - Xandax paid the barkeeper.  
"By the way, my good man, have you seen this person before?" Xandax asked the barkeeper while discreetly pointing towards the cloaked stranger  
"No, Sir, I have not." He replied.  
"Thanks" Xandax gave the barkeep an extra gold piece.   
"So he is not a familiar face around these parts - that favors us a little more" Xandax mumbled.   
Turning his eyes to Faisal "Okay - lets go talk to this stranger, and see if we can get information from him" Xandax said while getting out of his chair.  
  
Thryn checks out the two men, one old one young, father and son, no guards? Yes,  
Standing up Thryn speaks "Hello"  
  
*****  
Virdel walked quietly into the Copper Coronet, not drawing much, if any, attention to himself. He had his cloak drawn up, and had his face covered quite well, and unless someone really took notice, then his race would remain hidden, and all the better. Upon his shoulder, over his cloak, he had white band of cloth, stained red with his blood, a common sight in this bar, so he had no worry of that. He made his way the bar nimbly, avoiding contact with all of the patrons, and avoiding the tables whenever possible. He sat on one of the creaking stools, his face still down, and ordered a glass of wine. Off to the side he saw two man approach a solitary man drinking (Faisal+Xandax). He kept one eye on them, just out of rudimentary curiosity, especially seeing that both had been in a recent battle, obvious because of the marks upon the one man.   
His thoughts were interrupted as the husky bartender tapped him on the shoulder. Virdel turned to the bartender, but kept his face hidden still. The man placed the glass of wine on the counter, and coughed gruffly. Virdel cough the idea, and reached into his pouch, and withdrew two coppers, and threw them onto the counter. He lifted his wine glass, and taking a sip, he turned back to the room. He watched, and listened with casual interest, not wanting to start trouble right now. He casually sipped his wine, unknowing of what the bartender was currently doing...   
*****   
"I'telling, ye! That's a damned Drow in there!" The bartender spoke panicked, and obviously quite confused. "We should call the guards! And da'.... Da'Black Helm! We can't have a bloody Drow running around da' place!"   
  
"Patience, Intid. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will apprise the appropriate authorities of this. Go back to work." Intid's employer turned, and casually his made out of the back of the Copper Coronet.   
  
That put some confidence back in the husky Bartender, but he then realized he would have to deal with the Drow for at least another twenty minutes. He sighed, and wiped the sweat of his greasy brow. He took a second to regain his composure, and stepped back into the main room...  
  
*****   
  
Virdel remained sitting at the counter, completely unaware that the bartender had managed to get a look at his face, either way, he was concerned at what he didn't know. His coming had been that of a dual purpose. Not only was he here to try and relax from his encounter with the thief, he was here to find potential clients for his employer. That is why he continually found his gaze drawn but to the two men he had seen when he first entered the bar.   
Again his thoughts were interrupted by the bartender. Virdel turned to meet him, cloak down.   
Virdel: "What now...." Somewhat annoyed by this interruption, Virdel was in no mood to be trifled with, or to be even remotely pleasant.   
  
"Ye be wanting another drink?" As the bartender spoke, Virdel caught the slight quiver in his voice, and realized what had happen.   
He swore to himself, and stood up from the stool. That was twice today he had let himself slip! He dropped the half full glass of wine, letting it crash to the floor, and drawing undue attention. His hand's dropped to his scimitar blades, and loosing them from their scabbards, he turn quickly on his heel, and made his way to the door. As he swung the door open, he was met with the fine armour of a guard of the Black Helm!   
  
"Damming!" Virdel swore to himself silently  
  
He, luckily, he surprised the man, which gave Virdel the advantage. He slashed his left scimitar at the man's exposed kidney, as it was only a half-plate being employed in these three particular men. He felt the blade connect, but wasted no time to see what damage it had down. He jumped back again, and took off through the crowded bar, no alive with cheering and provocation. These men were riled up at the current prospect of a fight, and bets could be heard being placed. Virdel ran his way through the bar, and to the kitchen, and back door, were he was met by two more guards. Bad idea, he thought to himself, and turned as quickly as he came. His only other option was upstairs.   
Virdel bounded his way through the room again, and up the stairs, where at least if a fight was forced, he could something of an advantage. Behind him, two guards pursued. Virdel, knowing this, took advantage of it, and stopped dead at the top of the stairs. With his two scimitars, he swung them high, and brought them down on the unsuspecting guards shoulders, stunning him. Virdel then kicked the stunned guard down the stairs, effectively breaking his next.   
If he had known the layout of the Copper Coronet, he would have know of the second set of stairs. Again he made his way off from the conflict, but ran right into another guard. Virdel's face thudded into the hard steel. He stumbled back, stunned at his stupidity. He felt the blood rush to his head, and his hood fall back from his face. He blinked for a second, but that was all it took. The man approached him, his large battle-worn axe raised high above him. Virdel, even dazed as he was, saw the attack, and kicked back. The axe made contact with the wooden floor, and sent splinters through the air, but it was also lodged in the floor. Virdel smiled at his twist of luck, and saw his opportunity. He used his right scimitar, and in a streak of metal and light, he brought it across the throat of the man. He then took off again, crawling out one of the windows of the top floor, and off into the slums, where he could effectively hide, and make his way back to him employer...  
  
*****  
  
Thryn, no longer interested in the two men speed after the guards. checking the body of the guard, and again it had the same key Then he saw a flash of lighting out of the window,  
"Wait" Creed Thryn  
  
*****  
  
As the drow gets away, a band of stout-looking adventurers rises from their table.   
"How about we's go teach that darkling a lesson, me boys? I'm sure the Black Helm would be paying mighty well for that one's head on a stick!" a well-armored dwarf boasts, grinning. The rest grin back, restless after days of dull inactivity. The veteran group includes the dwarven fighter, a human swashbuckler, a darkly clad assassin, a black priest of Cyric, and a mysterious mage, whose face is concealed by the large hood of his blood-red robe. When he stands, a look of fear crosses several nearby mage's faces, and they quietly move away from him. The group throws down a couple of gold and leaves to track down the escaped drow.   
  
*****  
  
Kierran is amazed by the guard's single-handed disposal of the band of skilled assassins. This Calahan would make a fine ally indeed in this foreign place...   
"Ye rascal, ye're going to get yerself killed wandering 'round here like that!" Shocked, Kierran spins around to see none other than Old Fitz.   
"Er...sorry about that. Do you know anything about what just happened here?" Kierran asks, motioning to the fresh corpses of the fallen assassins.   
"Ye better not be getting fool notions in your head, young 'un. Best for us all that ye stay clear of this poor city's troubles. But if ye really have to be know, that there's the handiwork of one damn good fighter. Goes by the name of Calahan. He be one of the higher 'ups of the Black Helm I told you 'bout. One of the lieutenants he is. And looks like some fool Shadow Thieves paid the price for crossin that one."   
"I thank you for your information, Old Fitz."   
"Bah! Ye don't need to be thanking this old man. Just keep yer young arse out of trouble, and I'll be happy. Now let's get a move on. Dawn's a'coming soon, I'd wager."  
  
*****   
  
Magus stands in his study as dawn arrives in Athkatla.   
"I think it's about time I checked out the situation in Athkatla for myself," he mutters to himself, quickly gathering the necessary items for a brief trip.   
-Then I shall accompany you.- comes a whisper in his mind.   
Magus smirks, turning to face Void, his hakeashar familiar. Slanted red eyes peer back at him, shining with a ruby-red light from a mass of writhing shadowy vapors. A creature of powerful magic, Void has served Magus loyally for a time now. Though "served" may not exactly be the right word. For Void most definitely has a mind of his own, and is no mere lackey for Magus to order around. His skill in psionics nearly rivals Magus's, a fact made ruefully apparent to many of the Rift's guests. His favorite hobby seems to be harassing its infrequent visitors, though a few of Magus's close friends have penetrated Void's formidable unfriendliness in the past.   
Even Magus cannot budge Void when he's made up his mind, and this time he doesn't even try. He nods, and they teleport away, arriving in the Copper Coronet just after the group in pursuit of Virdel has left. The hero of Athkatla draws many a stare as he calmly walks to the bar and orders a glass of wine. For now, Void remains undetected, floating nearby in the shadows.  
  
*****   
  
Xandax and Faisal walked towards the cloaked man. Xandax could feel the eyes of the man examining him.   
"Hello" the cloaked man said.  
"God day, Sir" Xandax said "Seeing as my friend and I, are new to this area, and somehow has ended up with an extra mug of ale, we were thinking if we might join your table?"   
The quest for information from this character was all but a failer. All he said was his name "Thryn".  
Asked what he was doing in Athkatla, Thryn replied. "I'm here to sell something".   
What this something was Faisal and Xandax didn't get to know because suddenly there was commotion in the Copper Coronet.   
Another cloaked man ran through the bar with a couple of armoured men following him and in the doorway another armoured man lay dying.   
Instinctly Xandax drew his sword and readied his shield - then remembering Faisal state he yelled out.  
"Faisal get in the corner behind me"   
The area was falling apart, all around all the other patrons in the bar was fighting each other, and one of them came menacing towards Xandax and Faisal.   
"Don't kill him" Faisal cried out as he saw Xandax about to charge the man.   
Hearing Faisals words, they made perfectly sense to Xandax.   
"Of course they would be blamed for the death of this man and properly some of the others if they were to charge." Xandax though - "Wise kid."  
Using his shield Xandax incapacitated the attacking patron.  
The area was starting to calm down a bit, as Xandax examined the body of the dead guard in the doorway. The dead guard had an insignia on his uniform. "Hmm - a black helm, this was the group, Faisal had mentioned" Xandax noticed a dagger on the dead man which he took "Can never get to many weapons" He smiled to himself.   
Suddenly another band of adventures were working their way out of the Coronet.  
"How about we's go teach that darkling a lesson, me boys? I'm sure the Black Helm would be paying mighty well for that one's head on a stick!" One of them said.   
"Darkling?" Xandax thought. "A Drow, here?"   
"Wait" Xandax called out to the band of adventures. Waiting to see their response.   
Xandax lowered his sword, but still wielding it in his hand, just in case of trouble.  
  
*****  
  
Virdel made his way down the twisting streets of Athkatla with little trouble. He had long lost his pursuers, and was making his way back to his employer, and report the incident with the lone gaurd and Shadow Theives. As he weaved through the streets, not so much running, but almost in a jog, he rubbed the side of his face. He was careless enough to let himself run into a full plate of steel. Not the brightest move. His entire body was aching, not only from the two fights he had, almost consecutivly, but from his carelessness. He would take along time cursing himself over this one.   
He came a large, well maintained, building on the corner of the Gate district. He casually aproached the building, and took the brass knocker in hand, and slammed it upon the wooden door. He only waited a few seconds before he heard a response.   
"Who're ye?" came the response, somewhat muffled, but audible, even if barely. A grizzled old man poped his head to a slit in the door. Virdel hated dealing with Sadem. Always so uncouth, and vulgur, much different then what this Drow had become.   
"Let me in, Sadem." Virdel replied coolly. "I am back from Ferchens's mission."  
Sadem looked him over, and his eyes went wide when he saw the bandage on Virdel's arm, and the large bruise over his left eye.  
Virdel heard a chuckle, Sadem obviously finding it funny that the dark Elf had been hit. With the chuckling, he heard the wooden door creak open, and the light from inside filled the street. Virdel made his way in, past Sadem, and to a room in the back. In but a few moments time, he was standing before Ferchen, and awaiting to report his mission.   
Ferchen looked up from her chair. Her appearance cought Virdel off every time. She looked to much like a debutaunt, and she just didn't look as if she had been an adventurer, and warrior since her early years. Those thoughts quickly faded when he remembered her killing an agent who betrayed her, and the rest of the orgainization. She stood from her chair, and made her way over to Virdel, and stopped just in front of him. The top of her head only reached the tall Elf's chest, but this didn't stop her from being an imposing figure. She stood far enough back, that neither party had to tilt their head to make a eye contact. A pleased smile overcame her face after studying Virdel's grim one.   
"So the mission was a success?" Ferchen asked, a question that was always never necessary when it came to the Dark Elf. Not once in his three years of service to her, and her cause had he failed her, in anyway. She turned her head from Virdel's grim expression, and towards his wounded arm. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the bandage. "Your hurt, someone catch you off gaurd?" If anyone either then herself had asked that question, Virdel would've slit their throught. But Fercen was different, more then just an employer to him. She was also the first human to accept him, even though he was Drow. His thoughts were interupted as he felt her soft hands untie the field dressing, and examine the wound.   
"It's nothing to be concerned about" Virdel mentioned. He felt Ferchen rub the wound, playing a small game she always did when he came back wounded. She enjoyed this game, and even though Virdel wound never admit it, he did too. "The man you sent me to follow, the one from the Black Helm" Virdel said this with all intention of getting back to buisness. Ferchen got the hint, and released his arm, and took a step back, brushing a bit of her auburn hair out of the way in process. "The Shadow Theives did attack him." Virdel's look then turned to one of confusion. "But the man was not killed. Instead there about eight dead Shadow Theives this night, all killed by one man. I have seen a feat like since I saw the Ranger, Drizzt Do'Urden, in combat."   
Ferchen nodded, and turned to a ledger on her desk. She quickly jotted down a few comments, and turned back to Virdel. "Anything else to report?" Virdel nodded, and went into accounts of the cloaked figure he pursued afterwards. Again he earned more nodding, then a smile from Ferchen. "Thank you Virdel. As always, you have been a good agent. You serve the Ranger well." She smiled again, and realized how close this man held on to Drizzt. His obvious hero in life, and his cause for fleeing the Under Dark, and Drow society.  
"Okay, Virdel. You may go now. You have Melikki's love. Again, we are sorry to keep you in Athkatla, butwe feel their is some unnatural force in here." Virdel turned, and began to walk out of the room. Ferchen stpped him one last time. "Perhaps one day you'll drop your fighters spirit, and join me... er, us in the Rangers." She smiled, and Virdel left.  
  
*****  
  
Distracted by the cloaked figure Xandax didn't notice Thryn running after him and was surprised not to see Thryn. He not see the figure leave but he had gone, to where he did no know, but he couldn't give chase, the suspicions would grow and that would not be good.  
He returned and spoke to The man"You and your friend?Do you know that man I may need to speak to him, by the way what is your name?as I have told I am Thryn i come from reaching wood.I have lied i am not here to sell anything I have some busines with the black helm, i was hunting a mage of theirs he had cursed my forest and held the town near it at ransom he did in the end dispell his foul magic but,"  
"Yes"asked fasial  
"Many of my fellow elves have been permently cursed and have come for revenge.  



	4. The Copper Coronet

The party stops and turns around. The dwarf sizes up the armor-clad warrior.   
"What ye be wanting, mommy's boy? Speak quickly, or me axe be making a new home in yer head, it will," the dwarf yells, itching the haft of his red-glowing axe. The others laugh derisively, though the mage remains silent. The assassin begins to creep around to Xandax's side, unbeknownst to him or Faisal.  
  
*****   
  
The sun peeks over the horizon in Athkatla as a new day begins. As Virdel walks along the dark alleyways, he suddenly sees a flash from a nearby building. Battle cries and an inhuman shriek reach his ears. Curious, he slips over and peeks through a broken window. Inside the darkened building, a dozen hooded figures charge a hideous pit fiend. The thieves move quickly and efficiently, but they look to be no match for the frenzied demon. Before his eyes a thief is gutted on its razor sharp claws. A flick of its wrist sends the corpse crashing through a window right next to Virdel.  
  
*****  
  
Virdel watched the man tossed across the room like a rag doll, and the others valiantly try to fight the creature off. It also notice how futile the task was. A Pit Fiend was no easy battle, and he easily guessed the outcome. The men, regardless of how many, stood little chance of defeating it. Virdel could not deny his instincts here. He did not follow the path of the common Drow, and could not turn his back on these men. He smirked, as he thought about what Ferchen had said about Melikki, and the Rangers.   
  
He hesitated no longer, and drew both scimitars from their scabbards. He glanced quickly at the hilt of Justicar, and checked to make sure the obsidian stone was in place, for he felt he may need it in the common battle. He leapt into the windowsill he had observed the battle from, and then to the gowned in the building. He let out a battle cry, startling the Thieves, but no doubt being welcomed by them. They wanted the help, Virdel knew this, and at this point, they did not care of the source.   
  
As Virdel charged into the waiting Pit Fiend, he caressed his thumb of the obsidian stone, bringing to mind the mental image of the Earth. To his side, a pale green mist formed, shrouding everything to his right. A dark form began to materialize beside him, charging as he did. The large Earth Elemental charged headlong into the fight, recognizing the fiend as the obvious threat. The Elemental went right, and Virdel went left.   
  
*****   
  
As Virdel swung hard to the left, his focus on the Pit Fiend's massive arms, he let his scimitars loose a barrage of thrusts, cuts and jabs. His hands became a whur of motion, and the blades became no more then streaks of silvery light. The Pit Fiend Hollowed with rage as he felt the powerful scimitars into it's arm, and side. It swatted it's mighty hand down, towards Virdel's body, but was no match for lithe Drow, as Virdel kicked back, and just out of reach of the unholy creatures attack. Virdel, recovering quickly from the attack, drove Lash Bearer down upon the Fiends fingers, attempting to dismember them from the hand, but to no avail. Virdel, too, had has underestimated the creatures speed, and his weapon only met the solid ground.   
Virdel charged in again, this time leaping on the creatures forearm, and gripping on tightly with his legs. He began to slash madly at the arm of the beast, feeling the scimitars slowly hack away at the Fiends strong hide. The Fiend, now truly annoyed, swatted at Virdel with his other hand, catching him right in the rib cage. Virdel let out a loud gasp, and sucked his gut in. His legs buckled, and he dropped to the ground, gasping for air to return to his lungs.   
  
*****   
  
The Earth Elemental fared slightly better than Virdel. The Massive chunk of rock swung and batted at the creature with all it's might, ignoring almost anything the creature turned back on it. With Virdel thoroughly distracting the creature on the other side, the elemental swung it's rocky fist into the Pit Fiends rib cage. The powerful was enough to strike through, and the sounds of bone cracking could be heard under the skin. The Elemental repeated the attack twice more before backing up, and moving to a new approach. When The Pit Fiend saw Virdel dive onto it's arm, it had raised it's right hand to swat at it. The first time, the Elemental caught it, and attempted to crush it's wrist. It had broken free with a twist of his arm, and with the strength posed by the Fiend, it had removed one of the Elemental's mighty arms in the process, then went back, and swatted Virdel off it. The Elemental continued it's attack regardless, charging headlong into the melee again, raising it's lone fist to jaw level of the beast. With one mighty swing, the Elemental tore the jaw of the beast off, sending a wave of putrid smelling blood across the floor, with the bone and jaw alongside.   
  
*****   
  
The Thieves, having backed off to watch the impressive Drow work, had seen the him get hit by the beast. They had also seen the Elemental remove it's jaw, distracting it long enough for of the braver men to go and retrieve Virdel from the fate the Fiend had in store. The Valiant fight had also raised their spirits, and their courage, and they again attacked the weakened Fiend. A wave of blade and arrow could be seen striking the Fiend, which could no longer withstand the attack, and after a few more minutes of fighting, the Pit Fiend gave out one last sigh, and collapsed to the ground, dead.   
By now, Virdel had regained his breath. He stood, albeit rather shakily, and retrieved his fallen weapons. He also commanded the Elemental to return to the earth. He looked around at the carnage wreaked by the monster. Five of the twelve thieves had been slain, and three more were wounded. Virdel now had a nasty bruise, and possibly a broken rib to add to his growing list of injuries from the past two days. He approached, who he assumed, to be the leader of this group of Thieves.   
  
"Where did this Fiend come from" Virdel questioned, still breathing heavily. He placed his swords away, and straightened up, and looked directly at the man...  
  
*****  
  
"What ye be wanting, mommy's boy? Speak quickly, or me axe be making a new home in yer head, it will" the dwarf called out.  
Xandax concentrated on finding a useful strategy.   
"I don't want to fight you, Sir" Xandax said calmly while taking his sword in his left hand and sneaking the dagger previously owned by the dead guard in the doorway down into his right hand.   
"I just would like to know - what, if anything, you know about this supposed Drow and what he might be doing in the city and what is your interest in him."   
"I got to bide time, they need to get restless" Xandax thought. "The mage is the threat, he got to go down first - and quickly"  
  
*****  
  
The thief leader, grateful for the assistance, decides to indulge the stranger, Drow though he be. "We came here to hit our target, one of those arrogant Cowled Bastards. But seems like he was waiting for us. Soon as we breached the place, he summons up that there Pit Fiend. He doesn't even stick around to watch, just teleprocess off, laughing all the way. Must have though we's as good as dead, and we surely were. Must not have counted on you coming along. Who are you, Drow, to be helping us strangers?"   
"That's none of your concern. Just be grateful for your life this day. Not many face a dreaded pit fiend and live to tell the tale."   
"As you say, stranger. Off we are then. Come my boys, and let us leave this tomb. Don't forget your comrades weapons and armor, for the Bloodscalp doesn't take kindly to waste." The thieves collect the arms of their fallen, then start to the door.  
  
*****   
  
The Cowled Wizard watched as the Drow turned the tide of the battle, slaying the gated pit fiend. The Shadow Thieves had thought he teleported away, but actually he used a Shadow Door spell to slip aside and observe his handiwork.   
Damn that Drow, he thought. He would pay dearly for crossing the Cowled Wizards...but first, he had a task to complete...  
  
*****   
  
A fireball comes out of nowhere, blasting right into the middle of the astonished thieves. The searing heat devours flesh and armor both. Virdel manages to roll away mostly unscathed, being farther away. He spots a blurred form just before it teleports away, for real this time. Rubbing his singed skin, he knows he's made some powerful enemies this day.  
  
*****  
  
The dwarf takes no notice of the knife slipping into Xandax's hand. "All I be knowin is that darkling's going to be a dead darkling, and we'll be getting a hefty reward to boot. Any fool knows there always be a bounty for the head of his kind. Just stay out of our way and maybe we won't be havin to kill ye, aye?" The dwarf smiles at this, showing a set of disgusting green teeth.   
  
But the alert assassin sees the move. He slips around behind the bar, motioning to his friends that there's going to be trouble. Then he lunges at Xandax's back with a cruel, curved knife.  
  
*****  
  
Noticing the shadow of the assassin caused by the lighting inside the Coronet and the light of his amulet Xandax reacts. Xandax feels the knife hit his full plate but does due to his reaction it does not penetrate the flesh.   
"To the death" Xandax calls out.  
Xandax spins around, slashing his shield, which is firmly mounted on Xandax left arm, towards the assassin's head and in the same motion throws the knife towards the throat of the mage. Xandax follows his thrust towards the assassin though with his sword, still in the left hand.   
His amulet shines brighter than ever before.  
  
*****  
  
Stars and stones thinks Faisal, i have no weapon on me and Xandax is alone against this bunch.  
Xandax can take care of the dwarf but i need to help in some way.   
Grabbing a chair, Faisal smashes it on the back of one of the men and dashes off back to his room looking for his weapons.  
The man just hits the floor hard but is up just as quickly, signaling to one of the others to follow and takes off after Faisal.   
Taking the steps 3 at a time Faisal enters his room on the second floor and quickly grabs the sword and shield and pivots on his foot to leave the room.  
However the men where much faster than Faisal thought as one was standing the in the door way and the other just out side.   
Faisal without think slash's at the man in front forcing him out of the room.   
*My survival depends on keeping them out of the room and making sure that i can take the on one on one.* thinks Faisal   
"Kid ye will pay for attacking me, pay wit' yer blood".  
" I don't want a fight, can't we just forget it every happened" asks Faisal  
"We will forget about it after we bury you" says the other.  
With that the one hit with the chair attempts to enter the room.  
Dual wielding a mace and short sword, the man slashes with is sword low and brings his mace up high, thinking that Faisal will use his shield to block the sword leaving him low and unbalanced position. Then he could bring a crushing blow to the back of Faisal's face with is mace.   
Faisal saw this and quickly side stepped the sword, brought up his shield to meet the mace, and slashed with is sword through the exposed chest of the brigand.   
*Pathetic thinks Faisal, that was such a basic form of fighting.  
Well at least the mandatory military training in Calimshite paid off finally.*   
The other one seeing the death of his comrade decides to not take a chance and runs off.   
Full of youthful foolishness and inexperience Faisal follows him out the door and around the corner, where the man is waiting for him.   
*stupid, stupid, stupid!* flash rapidly in Faisals mind.   
However the man does not attack.  
He waits for Faisal to regain his wits and then says:  
"I don't tend to fight you at a disadvantage, if we fight we fight prepared for it"   
*this guy has some honor thinks Faisal*   
"How about forgetting the whole thing?"   
"Not after you killed my friend, get ready to defend your...."   
He didn't finish his sentence as 2 drunken men decide to jump him.  
And then 2 others join in the fight saying 2 on 1 isn't fair!   
*Well that takes care of him* thinks Faisal.   
A thought pops into Faisal's mind, * So close to death twice in one day, i better start thinking about which god i should pay homage to.*   
Faisal smiling at his good fortune speeds down to see what Xandax is up too.   
  
*****  
  
The assassin deftly sidesteps the shield blow, then brings up his knife to parry the sword thrust. He turns the attack aside, but the blow knocks the dagger out of his hand. In a flash, he pulls out two more weapons, a short sword and a mace.   
  
Meanwhile, Xandax's borrowed dagger flies towards the magi's throat. Inches away it hits an unseen barrier, and falls harmlessly to his feet. A look of annoyance crosses his shadow-covered face, and he lets loose a finger of death at the presumptuous beserker. Xandax winces in pain as he fights off the deadly spell, momentarily vulnerable.   
  
Luckily for him, Faisal chooses that moment to smash the assassin over the head with a chair, sending him sprawling. The assassin recovers quickly, and nodding to the swashbuckler, they race up the stairs after the retreating fighter.   
  
Yells of fear ring through the tavern as the cleric of Cyric brings forth a fearsome skeleton warrior a few feet in front of Xandax. But Xandax is given no time to attack it before it rises, as the dwarven fighter is already on top of him. He swings his axe in a mighty down-left arc intended to split Xandax from shoulder to gut.  
  
*****  
  
"The dagger should have hit is target - something stopped it. Was this guy protected against weapons and if so magical or only normal - or even by a God." The thoughts were many as Xandax saw the dagger fall to the ground.   
"AAAARRGG" Xandax fell down - hit by a powerful magical attack. As Xandax lay on the ground he could see that Faisal was gone, so was the assassin and the swashbuckler.   
Suddenly a Skeleton Warrior was summoned - but that was the least of Xandax' worries - the dwarf almost atop Xandax about to place his axe deep inside Xandax.   
Once again using the combined shield and sword in his left hand as a weapon - Xandax swung his left arm up to block the attack with the shield and simultaneous slash the sword towards the dwarfs torso.  
  
*****  
  
The sword finds an opening next to the dwarf's huge shield, gouging a deep slash in his midsection. Unfortunately, the axe's collision with his shield sends Xandax reeling, unable to follow through and land a deathblow.   
"Ye'll pay for that, ye bloody bastard!" the dwarf roars, and charges at Xandax. Xandax marvels that the dwarf could take such a blow and seem none the worse for wear. Another spell flies at Xandax from the mage. For an instant, his limbs freeze in place, and Xandax panics. He manages to fight off the power word stun, but this was bad...at this rate he would soon be overwhelmed. Xandax spots the cleric weaving another spell as the dwarf dashes in, the skeleton warrior close behind. It would be all over if one of them got around behind him...  
  
*****  
  
Fighting to get over the effect of the spell Xandax starts canalising his strength - He feels the bonus of his enrage.   
The dwarf bleeding - but not slowed significant. The skeleton warrior. The pries. The mystical mage.  
"No more skeletons" Xandax thinks.   
In a desperation move - Xandax takes the sword in the right hand and throws it against the cleric, and starts running in the same direction as his sword, narrowly avoiding the lashes of the dwarf and the relative slow skeleton warrior. "Thank God - that the dwarfed is slowed a bit"  
With a bit of luck the sword will hit is target with Xandax close behind, able to draw the sword out of the body in a smooth motion.  
Xandax notice the name "Ferox" on the blade of the sword is glowing, stronger and stronger.   
He has often thought of the sword like a sentient being, and the way the sword hurled through the air reinforced his belief.  
  
*****  
  
As Kierran admired the beauty of the sun rising and dispersing the darkness of the night, he began recollecting what happened earlier while he was out slumming on his own for the first time. It was amazing how he was already familiar with the ins and outs of the slums district even though he was still a newcomer to this strange place. Even Old Fitz was surprised at the rate that Kierran was learning, so much so that he had no more worries about the young lad adventuring around the district on his own. Of course, Kierran didn't tell him that he was a ranger before he arrived here; he was trained by his father from young to adapt to his surroundings as quickly as possible.   
He remembered the fight between the guard and the figures dressed in black vividly. He felt helpless that he could not come to the guard's aid at the time, but that soon changed to marvel as he bore witness to one of the most amazing events that he has ever seen. Admittedly, he had never been involved in many fights, but seeing a lone guard taking out a group of thieves (Shadow Thieves, as Old Fitz would call them, though there were other unpleasant names being associated with them as well ) with such ease was breathtaking, to say the least. "I must learn more about that guard," thought Kierran as he gazed upon the bright red colour of the sky. "Ahh...how I long for the tranquility of the forest right now, " he sighed, as he prepared his plans for the day (or shall we say, the night ).   
With that done, he took one last look at the sky before finally retiring to his 'bed' .That day, he dreamt of once again being amongst the wood nymphs back in the great Forest of Tethyr  
  
*****  
  
Noticing the commotion Thryn go back inside forgetting about the Drow he goes down to find an almighty brawl, out of instinct he hides, slipping behind a mage getting ready to backstab him, and he begins his powerful assault.  
In an instant the mage swivels() and casts a quick spell, Thyins blade only strikes him with its side, Thryn took a few steps back and charged.  
The mage seeing this tries the spell again, but it doesn't work, Thryns sword changes the metal becomes elongated and better for piercing, which is what it did, right through the mage's ribs, he twists the sword in case the mage can still cast spells.  
  
*****  
  
The sword flies through the air. At first it seems Xandax's hurried throw has undone him, and the sword will miss wide to the right. But suddenly the letters "Ferox" on the sword glow with a life of their own, and it curves in midair to strike the cleric of Cyric dead on. The sword impales him right through his black heart, killing him instantly before his spell is finished. Xandax dashes over to pull out his sword and counter the dwarf's incoming axe. But a feeling of dread seizes him, and abruptly he knows he won't be able to free the weapon in time.   
To his surprise and amazement, the sword slips out of its grave of bone like butter, the engraved letters glowing brightly. His sword freed almost instantly, Xandax has the precious time he needs to block the well-placed axeblow. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees the mage point his finger directly at him. Agony rips through Xandax as the finger of death nearly ends his life. Somehow the magi's power was growing...   
The breath knocked out of him, Xandax's view of the mage is abruptly obscured by the towering skeleton warrior. Its sword descends toward his head as the dwarf's axe cleaves through the air towards his hip.  
  
*****  
  
Thryn, entering and seeing the lone fighter being attacked by no less than three enemies, decides to even the sides a bit. Quickly ascertaining that the mage is the biggest and most vulnerable threat, he swiftly slips around for a backstab. His attention focused completely on Xandax, the mage doesn't even see the deadly blow coming. The sword elongates and stabs out towards his exposed back...   
...and runs right into an invisible wall, the force of the collision sending shudders through Thryn's arm, and causing him to drop his blade. Turning, the mage waves his hand forcefully as if shooing a pest, and Thryn flies backwards through the air to hit the wall with a bone-crushing impact. Stunned and unable to move, Thryn lays in shock trying to fathom how the mage could possess such power...  
  
*****  
  
The plan had worked - somewhat better than anticipated. The sword had hit it's target, and practically jumped into back into his hand when prying it out of the dead clerics body.  
But now the engraved "Ferox" wasn't glowing anymore.   
"Hmmm - I wonder..." Xandax didn't get to think anymore - the dwarf was over him again. Xandax nearly didn't deflect the blow - then the mage did it again - Xandax fell down with pain and agony.   
"He is going to kill me - if I don't get out of there. I got to find out who or what he is". Xandax thought.   
Xandax knew that he had to get the dwarf out of the game, so he could find Faisal and get away from the mage, nothing else matter much at this time.   
But the immediate threat was from the dwarf and the skeleton. Both were almost atop Xandax as the both made their attack. The skeleton warrior with the obvious height advantage struck down from above towards Xandax's head. The dwarf slashed towards the Xandax hip.   
Quickly reasoning that the blow in the head would kill him Xandax reacted.  
Moving his shield up to block the blow from the skeleton warrior Xandax made a deadly gamble.  
Instead of blocking the attack from the dwarf Xandax let him follow through. Xandax could feel the Axe penetrating his armour and enter his flesh deep. Thanks to the bonuses from his enrage, which were still active - it didn't slow him much. At the same time as he felt the axe from the dwarf hit him - he slashed out with his sword aiming for the dwarfs weapon arm.   
Meanwhile Xandax heard his mothers voice in his head: "Remember the amulet, remember effingo statua" Xandax didn't know what this meant.  
  
*****  
  
Seeing Xandax being attacked by the dwarf and skeleton, Faisal rushes to his aid.  
Coming directly behind the Dwarf and skeleton, but they did not notice him as the din in the room is very loud due to all the fighting in the coronet.  
Faisal slams his shield into the dwarf sending him flying over Xandax and slashes his sword through the rib cage of the skeleton which turns to dust.  
Standing over Xandax, Faisal inspects his wounds, seeing that the dwarfs axe had penetrated deep, Faisal starts to move Xandax out of the way so he is safe.  
However his sword flashes a deep green, Faisal ducks and brings his large shield over his body at a 45 degree angle to block any attack.  
Faisal feels the axe smash against the shield with such force that he loses his balance and slips with the shield falling on top of him.  
The sudden loss of the shield as a counter balance, the dwarf is also over balanced and falls on top of Faisal.  
However he is up quick and pivots to face Faisal, who is also at this point on his feet.  
The dwarf is wounded but still more than able to fight.  
*Boy this is going to take all my training to win this one.*   
A strange thought enters Faisal mind:   
*Luck is the key to any battle, luck...luck...luck...*  
  
*****  
  
The axe bites deep into Xandax's left side, just above the hip. A deadly gamble that luckily doesn't leave him dead. The magical blade shears through his lower abdomen, goring a kidney before it stops halfway through. The wound immediately begins spurting blood like a fountain, but Xandax doesn't take notice. For at the same time his blade is carving through the flesh and bone of the dwarf's axe arm, leaving it permanently dismembered. The dwarf howls in pain, but still he doesn't fall. His eyes shine with beserker intensity as he drops his shield and tugs his axe out of Xandax's side. Xandax stabs out with his sword again, but collapses, his strength gone. He waits in a daze for the descending axe to end his life as his mother's voice echoes through his head: Remember the amulet, remember effingo statua...   
Faisal's shield charge saves his life. The dwarf is sent sprawling across Xandax's line of sight. Then everything goes black...  
  
*****  
  
The dwarf pants heavily, holding his axe in his good hand, his other arm completely mangled. He charges Faisal, but it is a banzai charge, a last resort. The blow doesn't have that incredible strength behind it, as the one before. Faisal easily blocks it, then grimly swings for the dwarf's neck. With his axe overextended, and his shield gone, the dwarf can only fall into oblivion as his head is sliced from his body to roll onto the floor.   
A veteran of battle, Faisal is nonetheless sickened by the gruesome sight.   
Suddenly, he feels the piercing gaze of another. Spinning around, he comes eye to eye with the red-robed mage. He smiles from the depths of his hood, daring Faisal to attack.  
  
*****  
  
Getting up from the mage's powerful attack, Thryn saw it getting ready to attack the young warrior, he got out of his bow and shot at the mage, it did nothing but enrage him, good.  
Using the speed from his boots he ran round the mage, getting him to shot Thryn, then Thryn jumped high near the ceiling and the mage shot another spell at him in mid air, the spell missed Thryn and made the ceiling cave in...  
  
*****  
  
Virdel blinked, clearing the soot from his eyes that the fire ball had created. As he did so, he caught the faint glimmer of a person magicing himself away from the seen of the battle. It took very little convincing to realize that was the Magi the Thieves had been sent to attack. It was also a clear sign he had made a powerful enemy by attack the Fiend. He gave his head a brief shake, clearing his thoughts slightly, and re-orientating himself to his surroundings. He pushed himself up from the ground, his legs somewhat shaky, but still usable. He made his way to the door, considering what to do next.   
  
The Guild war had been escalating as of late, and pretty soon, it would erupt into the streets. Perhaps Virdel would take Ferchen up on her offer to join the Rangers. It would offer some support to himself, and he would be following a path he agreed with. The offer seemed more enticing then before, but chose to see what happened next. As he made his way down the street, another thought crossed his mind. What were the Rangers doing in Athkatla? Virdel rubbed his forehead in confusion, and continued walking. He wanted to get out of the streets before he ran into anyone, especially that Wizard.   
  
Turning one final corner, he turned into a small building, just outside of the Bridge district. this was where he called home, for now at least. He made his way into the modest living space, and loosened his sword belt. Tossing it off to the side, and crawled himself into the hammock he had set up on the far wall. He closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a deep slumber, weary from the past days events. As he faded into sleep, one last thought crossed his mind. What were the Shadow Thieves chasing a Wizard of such power for?   
  
*****  
  
Xandax feeling his strength dwindling due the loose of a significant amount of blood falls down onto the floor. Unconscious.  
Xandax starts to dream:   
Xandax was flying through the air at tremendous speed. Over the land, forests, plains and great cities alike. He knew the land - he was backtracking his decade long journey. Finally he reach a familiar land, he reached home. The keep in Daggerdale he had lived in as a child with his mother and stepfather.  
Suddenly a blot of dark energy hit him and he fell to the ground the impact blackened his vision.  
When Xandax once again could open his eyes - he was tied to a pole in his fathers tower. A dark tower build on dark magic.   
"So you thought you could defeat me, you of all people."  
Xandax saw his father - a hideous figure. Dark magic had deformed him and his face barely resembled that of a human. Even orcs would turn from such a face.  
"You are my blood, nobody else - you are mine."  
Xandax tried to speak but it was impossible.   
"Look at your arms - see your blood - look"  
Xandax looked at his arms and saw a dark fluid dripping out of his veins. He wanted to scream but no sound was made.   
The figure that was his father walk around Xandax.  
"So you've enlisted the help of "Ferox" - how quaint." He laughed. "I forged this sword - decades ago, it is a tool of evil".   
"But who cares really - now you are going to die, so I can return again, like times before you. I need essence - you should realize by now that fighting me is futile"   
"It is time - I reclaimed my blood"   
Suddenly a bright light appeared - Xandax saw his mother.   
"You will not have him - we have trained him well, he will defeat you, as he did last time" she said.  
"No - he is mine, he is mine"  
Xandax saw the sword - the engraved "Ferox" started to shine with bright white light.  
"Look" his mother said to his father "It is starting again"  
"NOOOO HE IS MINE"  
Xandax saw the sword moving on it's own - it stood hilt towards the ground while the blade pointed upwards - it started to rotate.   
"The sword has chosen" his mother said.   
The sword flew towards his father and went through him and landed next to Xandax"   
Then all became white, bright white - it was impossible to see.   
Next thing Xandax saw was a peaceful meadow. He was untied of his ropes. The sword was by his side.  
The vision of his mother appeared again.   
"Keep fighting - we will be together again when the time is right. It is not yet."  
"But what, where, why, who are you" Xandax stuttered.  
"Trust your own mind - who am I"  
"Mother?"   
"Yes"  
"What is this, where am I"  
"You are inside yourself - you are home"  
"Why am I here"  
"You almost died - it was the time for your father to take your essence so he could live again. He failed - your will is strong, but I knew that"  
"What is this sword...this "Ferox""   
"It is the tool, your father created long ago to help him in his quest for immortality. He imbued it with powerful magic, so powerful that it sometimes becomes sentient - the sword has chosen you now"  
"But how....."  
"You will learn. You must also learn to use your amulet. It can be powerful. This is enough for now - you must return, we will talk again when it is time. Head my words though effingo statua   
The words faded out as Xandax once again was flying through the air - this time the opposite way - back to Athkatla.   
  
*****  
  
Xandax wakes up, gasping, lying on the floor in the Coronet. He feels his open wound.  
"Faisal - we got to get out of here - now - this mage is to powerful, we must withdraw.  
  
*****  
  
The magi's intent stare is broken by an incoming arrow. Annoyed by the interruption, he flings a shiny little ball at the irksome elf. It misses, and hits the wall to explode in a powerful blast. He launches a second one just as Thryn hurdles over his head, and it crashes into the ceiling with a resounding boom. Rickety to begin with, the ceiling gives away in a four feet radius, collapsing right over the mage. To no one's surprise, the huge chunks of rock merely bounce off the magi's potent shield.   
Just then, the swashbuckler, free of the mob, comes running down the stairs. He gapes at the destruction around him, and the bodies of his dead companions.   
He turns toward the mage. "Derlaz! What the hell happened here?"   
The mage speaks, his voice calm and powerful. "Obviously, your fellows got themselves killed."   
The swashbuckler is taken aback. "You...you're not even hurt." He looks at Thryn, Faisal, and the unconscious Xandax. "If they were good enough to kill our companions, how do you still stand? Unless...YOU BETRAYED THEM!" The swashbuckler charges at the mage. Some instinct, some gut feeling, tells Faisal and Thryn not to follow suit.   
The mage calmly, slowly, raises his hand, his index finger outstretched. Just as the swashbuckler swings his blade, the mage says but one word.   
"Die."   
The swashbuckler collapses, life forever gone from his honorable eyes.   
"Now for you fools..." the mage says, smiling as he turns to face his remaining foes.   
"Faisal - we got to get out of here - now - this mage is too powerful, we must withdraw," speaks Xandax, now awake, with great effort.   
Suddenly, the magi's attention is caught by a teleportation gate forming in their midst. Out steps a powerful-looking wizard clad in a translucent, multi-colored robe.   
"NOW's our chance," whispers Xandax. "Let's get out of here while he's distracted."  
  
*****  
  
With great pain Xandax stands up, sword in hand ready to face his final adversary.   
Suddenly another mage is teleporting into the Copper Coronet.   
"Now is our chance" Xandax whispers to Faisal.  
Stumbling around Xandax slowly exits the Coronet.  
"Where to go, I need to see a healer" Xandax thought.   
The temple on top of the Coronet had seen better days due to the mages magical attack that almost brought the roof down.   
Xandax collapses on the street of combined exhaustion and the loss of blood but somehow due to willpower manages to stay conscious  
  
*****  
  
  



	5. Fated Meeting

Xandax collapsed on the ground outside the coronet. Faisal grabbed him and placed him over his shoulder, and took off to the cleric, and temple on top of the coronet. Faisal, turned to Thryn as the made their way. "We need a healer. There is one above the coronet," He stopped momentarily, then added, " I am trained to be a cleric, but I need to worship a god to get the abilities and powers"  
  
Xandax turned his weakly to face Faisal. "You don't worship any one yet?" A tone of disbelief was hinted in his voice, and he thought it odd that a someone who knew the arts of a cleric did not worship a god.  
  
"No, not yet and since I have gotten so close to death I better get one!" Faisal added with a bit of a chuckle, attempting to make a bit of a joke out of the crisis. Even though they were safe from the Coronet, the three still felt rushed.  
  
"Aye that you should do, otherwise you will end up in Kelevemor's realm which ain't that pretty." Thryn commented as they made their way up to the temple, which was not far off now.  
  
When reaching the temple, Faisal decided to make the obvious comment, but the three were too tired, and sore to care. "Ah here is the temple, lets see how much help we can get." The three men entered the temple, a very sorry site to see. Seeing the men covered in blood, bruised, tired and weary, the clerics rushed to their aid at once.  
  
One took Xandax off Faisal's young shoulders while Thryn was getting his wounds tended to.   
  
Faisal turned to one of clerics, and because of his lack of wounds, decided to inquire about a the father of the temple" Can i speak to the head cleric or who ever is in charge?" Faisal asked, still thinking about the fact he had not chosen a god yet  
  
The cleric turned to Faisal, a caring smile on his face. "After your wounds are tended to and you have rested" The cleric then turned back to Xandax, helping the other two clerics tend to the wounds.  
  
Faisal grabbed the man on the shoulder, and spun him back around to face him. Faisal was in no mood to wait, and replied in a rather forceful way. "NO, NOW!"   
  
The cleric obviously shocked but does as is wanted. He took Faisal into a small study where an ancient man was sitting, reading a book. The old man, without looking up, knew of the men entering. "you can leave us now ribald." Once the cleric left, closing the door behind him, the old man looked up and asked "yes now what can i help you with?"  
  
"Well," started Faisal shakily, "I have been trained to be cleric by my mother and wanted to know if I would still be able to use those abilities with any god, also I would like help in choosing a god" Faisal rushed the final portion of his question, feeling somewhat ashamed.   
  
"Why all this sudden interest in choosing a god so quickly?" asked the old man gently.   
"Well", Faisal ,totally at easy with this old man, relates the events of the past 2 days but omitting the part of the voice in his head. "Thus I have faced death twice in less than 2 days, I rather not end up a faithless man in Lord Death's realm."   
  
"And?" asked the old man patiently.  
  
"And?....nothing there is not much else to say" Faisal replied.   
  
"If you don't want to tell me, it is okay, but I can't help you fully" stated the cleric calmly.   
  
Faisal thought for a moment, then deciding that he might as well tell him began slowly. "I have been hearing voices in my head" he replies meekly.   
  
The cleric was intrigued now, and leaned in towards Faisal. "Voices what do they say?"   
  
"Well not voices, just one voice. It keeps emphasizing the importance of luck, which is ironic as I have had both bad and good luck over the past three days."   
  
"Continue please" was all the old cleric said in response.  
  
"Well, I got into Athkatla relatively easily, I was allowed to enter when someone assumed that I was an assassin. Usually I am hassled have to pay a huge toll, around 150 coppers or I have to fight my way in. This did not happen here. Lucky I guess. Then I was attacked that very night actually three hours later, where I nearly died. But did not for some reason, my shield did something to protect me against a lightening bolt, to my total amazement!"  
  
The cleric was now greatly interested and motioned to Faisal to sit down and take a closer seat to him but said nothing so Faisal continued. "Then when I am almost dead a man comes to my aid out of no where and heals me and provides with food and aid. Lucky once again. But then there is a fight in the copper coronet, where I was caught off guard, but for some reason the attackers waits for me to ready myself for a fight, but then he is jumped by a couple of drunks! Lucky or what? There was also the dwarf, which was involved in the fight in the coronet, which was made relatively easy but I know for sure that I don't have the ability or talent to fight an experienced fighter. I was expecting to die."   
  
"What exactly happened during the fight with the dwarf?" The cleric inquired.   
  
"Well this is what happened..." Faisal started describing the fight. "It was very easy for me to turn aside that shield and kill that dwarf, it seemed easy especially since I do know my strengths, and one on one combat isn't one of them."   
  
"When did you hear the voice?" came the response  
  
"Well, one time was when fighting the battle, it said luck is the key to any battle and the other time I remember was when I was attacked at night, don't exactly remember what it said"   
"Well let me think about it and you should get your wounds tended to and get some rest. We will talk about this in the morning!" The cleric smiled, and sent for another cleric to help Faisal to a room so that he could rest.  
  
*****  
  
Laying down on a bed, under the magical influence of a priest trying to heal his wounds, Xandax's mind starts to drift away into a state between the real world and the dream world. "You have not defeated me - I will have what is mine" Xandax blocked the words out of his head. He started to think about the last couple of events. "It all started with that Drow - I wonder what he is doing in Athkatla. And what about the mage - he was not an ordinary mage."  
  
Xandax had never succumbed to magic the way it happened in the Coronet. "He was powerful, truly powerful. - Why did he travel with such a band of adventures? There was no need for him to do that. Trying to stay anonymous, perhaps? - And the other mage teleporting in, friend or foe of the first one.?" The questions ran through Xandax's head. "Could I have acted differently? - I could have sheathed my weapons, but who wants to stand unarmed in such a turmoiled situation. Should I have let them go after the Drow? - Well, probably not - that would maybe have cost the Drow his life. Could I have fought differently - well maybe taking out the dwarf first, instead of going after the mage.... No, the mage was the threat as I reasoned"  
  
Xandax had no answers. He looked towards Faisal, who seemed upset and demanded to speak to leader of the temple. Looking down on his wounds Xandax first thought was annoyance, now he had to get a new suit of armour - the he saw how lucky he had been - the wound from the axe was deep, but it had been necessary, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten out of that place alive.  
The priest was finishing his treatment of his wounds and once again he was back on his legs - even though he was still weak.  
  
The man named Thryn approached and helped Xandax move towards the room where Faisal had gone earlier. "Who was this Thryn and could he be trusted, never mind - right now we need to get some distance between us and this place as soon as possible" Xandax thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
The newly arrived wizard looks around in astonishment. Blood forming in pools from the fallen. Scorch marks in the wall. The ceiling in one area completely caved in. A bar fight raging around him, though the sight of the luminescently-garbed wizard quickly quiets that. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a few bloodied adventurers slipping out the door. But his eyes come to rest on the mage in red. Blood red. He stands amidst the carnage, unshaken and imposing.   
  
"What has happened here? Are you the cause of this chaos?" the wizard says, his mellifluous voice reaching the ears of all, commanding attention.   
  
"Ah...you must be Magus, hero of Athkatla" the red-robed mage sneers. "I had wondered if the tall tales of your prowess were true...guess not."   
Magus senses the great power within this man. He couldn't let himself be baited into a spell battle. It would surely destroy the Copper Coronet and everyone inside it, and likely even more...if he could even win. It had been a long time since Magus had felt such power...dark memories of Raistlin, a decade ago, come rushing back. No, fighting now was not an option.   
  
Perhaps he could draw out some information from the obviously vain man. "Who are you, that you wield such powerful magic's..." Magus pries flatteringly, motioning to the surrounding destruction, and then staring at the mage intently.   
  
"Don't you wish you could know..." the mage speaks with a smile.   
  
I am Lazal the Red, and you along with this city of fools shall soon feel my wrath... Magus detects psionically.   
  
Lazal's eyes widen as he realizes the trick. His mind slams shut. "YOU..." Lazal fumes, pointing his finger at Magus.   
  
Damn, Magus thinks. This wasn't good...   
  
Luckily, Lazal calms down. He smiles. "Ah...I should have known better, you of many talents. But I know your kind's ways, and you couldn't have pried far without me sensing it. You know nothing. And you are no threat to me, Magus, mark my words. I know your purpose here, and know that you can't stop the inevitable, fool." With that, he teleports away, the previous inconsequential battle gone from his mind. He had more important matters to deal with.  
  
*****   
  
Magus still knows little after the fruitless encounter.   
  
Void, did you have any more success?   
  
I didn't want to risk detection. But revenge and the Cowled Wizards were on his mind as he left.   
  
This man was dangerous. He wondered if he should warn the Cowled Wizards. Then again, why should he? He was certainly no friend of theirs, and one man couldn't do much against an entire organization, could he? No matter. But secrecy was a weapon, and Magus wouldn't leave without some answers.   
  
"You there! Yes, you! What do you know of the red-robed mage that just left?" Magus asks a nearby mage, an apprentice by his looks.   
  
"N-nothing much, milord..." he stammers, obviously overwhelmed. Magus's frown quickly loosens his tongue. "H-his name is Derlaz. He was part of the adventuring group, the Bleeding Hammer. That's all I know, I swear," the man hurriedly adds.   
  
"What happened here?" Magus presses.   
  
"N-nothing much, milord. A Drow came through and caused quite the stir. The Bleeding Hammer were sitting at the table over there, and got up to go after him. B-but Derlaz..."   
  
"What, what about him?" Magus asks impatiently.   
  
"There was this wave of power...all the mages felt it. Derlaz has never been one to mess with, but never did he emanate such power. It frightened us, it did. It was quickly gone, but we FELT it. And during the fight...his magic grew more and more powerful."   
  
"What caused the fight?"   
  
"A-a gentleman at the bar asked them something. Then somebody comes out of nowhere, knife striking toward the guy's back. Then all Hell broke loose. A friend of the man bashed the guy with the knife over the head with a chair and ran up the stairs. Then this elf comes running in like a blasted cheetah...and, and-"   
  
"That's enough." Magus says, cutting him off, and the apprentice lets out a sigh of relief. "Did any of these two people fighting this adventuring group escape?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I think I saw them leave when you came. They were pretty badly hurt. The elf went after them."   
  
"Thank you. Here, a gold piece for your trouble." The apprentice gapes in astonishment. When he looks up, Magus has vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Hopefully these two guys fighting the Bleeding Hammer would have more answers about Lazal, or Derlaz as he seemed to be known. They must not have been your ordinary drunkards to have lasted for any breadth of time against what seemed to be a powerful and well known adventuring group. And this elf that ran like a cheetah...what was his involvement in this mess?   
  
The babbling man said they were badly hurt. Perhaps they went to see a healer?   
  
Magus turns wearily towards Void. In the sunlight outside the Copper Coronet, he looks like some strange mirage, or perhaps part of a low-lying cloud. Except for those red, glowing eyes. Finding the bright sunlight uncomfortable, he drifts away to find a shadowy and less unpleasant spot.   
  
"Yes, the temple of Ilmater up there would be a good place to start," Magus mutters, shielding his face with his hand as he looks up at it. Blasted daylight. He much preferred the softer light of his home.   
  
Deciding not to tempt the wrath of the Cowled Wizards, Magus climbs the long, rickety staircase leading to the inn's roof, then walks to the temple's entrance, instead of just teleporting about as is his wont. No need to strain already tense relations, though he's sorely tempted. He enters the door of the temple and goes to speak to the head cleric.  
  
*****   
  
Xandax's mullings are interrupted by voices outside the door.   
"Magus, milord, the young lad within was gravely injured. When the priest finishes he'll need his rest."   
  
"I'll only be a moment, good sir. But I must speak with him."   
  
"Very well. Please try to be brief."   
  
The door opens, and in comes none other than the teleporting mage from the Copper Coronet! Xandax instinctively tries to rush to his feet, but his exhausted body won't obey. It doesn't matter anyway. He is tired of fighting.   
  
"Well, young warrior, looks like the day hasn't been kind to you," Magus says with a small smile. His voice is soothing and pleasing to the ear, and all feelings of hostility seem to fade away.   
Things just keep getting weirder and weirder, Xandax thinks with a sigh. Then he notices the two red, disembodied eyes floating over his head...  
  
*****  
  
Virdel got little sleep, not even twenty minutes worth. His mind was too shaken by what happened, and felt he should return to Ferchen. He hadn't the time to rest. After his brief shut-eye, he made his way back to Ferchen's temporary head quarters. On his way through the twisting streets, he was be forced to walk by the Copper Coronet. As he did so, with his Hood drawn tightly as to not give his identity away, he glanced inside. He saw the place was a wreck. He instantly thought that the guards had torn the place up searching for clues about him, but something struck him as odd. Part of the ceiling had collapsed in. Never a good sign.   
  
Realizing what a dangerous act it could be, Virdel decided to allow his eyes to slip back to their natural state. The red's and oranges of the surrounding heat patterns emerged almost instantly. He would have to be careful when looking up though, in fear of burning his retina. He looked at the door to the Coronet, and then along the side path, and to the stairs. It was a set of stairs not used regularly, and released it odd when he saw four sets of foot prints on the stairs, and leading upwards to the top level, probably to the temple for some reason. Going against his better judgment, he followed the trail, cursing himself as he did so. Even though three of the prints had lost quite a bit of their heat signature, the fourth one was still hot, still newly made. He reached the top level, and followed the path to the stairs to the temple. He was right. It was probably the guards healing their fallen comrades. Virdel, against his better judgment, crept up the stairs, and to the door of the temple.   
  
*****   
  
Xandax's mullings are interrupted by voices outside the door.   
"Magus, milord, the young lad within was gravely injured. When the priest finishes he'll need his rest."   
  
"I'll only be a moment, good sir. But I must speak with him."   
  
"Very well. Please try to be brief."   
  
The door opens, and in comes none other than the teleporting mage from the Copper Coronet! Xandax instinctively tries to rush to his feet, but his exhausted body won't obey. It doesn't matter anyway. He is tired of fighting.   
  
"Well, young warrior, looks like the day hasn't been kind to you," Magus says with a small smile. His voice is soothing and pleasing to the ear, and all feelings of hostility seem to fade away.   
Things just keep getting weirder and weirder, Xandax thinks with a sigh. Then he notices the two red, disembodied eyes floating over his head...   
  
*****   
  
Virdel overheard this exchange, and being new to Athkatla, believed this Magus to be a superior to the fallen guards. He took a deep breath, and summoned every ounce of courage he had. He had full intentions to attack, and remove that band of guards, so that they would give his identity away. He had no clue as to what he was in store for. He drew both Scimitars, checking again to see if his summoning stone was in place. Some relief found him as he notice it's black surface glowering back. With his back to the door, he pushed it violently in, and charged into the temple.   
"Where are you!" commanded Virdel, pushing several panicked Priests out of the way. "Show yourselves you blasted men, or are you frightened of one lone Elf!" It was at this point he recognized his folly. He turned a corner in the building, and peered down the hall. His eyes didn't meet with a man of the Black Helm, but a Mage with transcendent coloured robes. A powerful mage indeed, one who knew what he was doing. Virdel knew instantly who this man was. Having heard all the stories of the valiant Magi who saved the city. Even with Virdel's extensive skills with the scimitars, he was no match for him. He backed slowly, feeling even more dread when an icy cold form materialized behind him, and sending a mental shockwave into his mind, causing him to pass out. Virdel had just met Void....  
  
*****  
  
Xandax had to lie down for a while again, Thryn placed him on a couch like piece of furniture - Faisal was still talking to the head priest, it had seemed that his stranger was a trained cleric, but was hadn't chosen or been chosen by a deity. Then suddenly there was somebody at the door.   
  
"Magus, milord, the young lad within was gravely injured. When the priest finishes he'll need his rest"   
  
"Magus - hmm, magic" Xandax thought - he'd not heard of any Magus, but he must be well known, and well respected, in this area Xandax reasoned out of the tone of voice that the priest talking to him used.   
  
Entering the room was the mage that had teleported into the Copper Coronet, causing the distraction that made escape possible. Instinctly Xandax tried to get up and reached for his sword. He didn't make it and collapsed back onto the couch. Furthermore he had been so foolish to place some distance between himself and his sword and shield that lay in the other end of the room.   
  
"Well, young warrior, looks like the day hasn't been kind to you" the mage said.   
  
There was something in his voice, something peaceful - Xandax relaxed a bit - and noticed that his amulet didn't glow eerie as he had grown accustomed to it during when he was in danger.   
"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder" Xandax thought - "what is it with this town"   
Xandax sighed. "But what was this? 2 red eyes floating in the air?" Xandax thought and looked at his amulet "Don't fail me now" It was still not glowing. Xandax didn't have any more time to think when suddenly a commotion was occurring in the temple - a dark skinned person was turning a corner shouting. It was the Drow from earlier wielding his weapons.   
  
"Hmm - 2 scimitars" Xandax thought, he had heard of a Drow ranger using these weapons, but that couldn't be him. The Drow noticed the mage and started to back up, he was either afraid of, or awed by the mage. Suddenly Xandax saw the 2 red eyes again as they materialized into some kind of creature behind the Drow. The Drow collapsed as hit by an unseen force. Xandax could not still make sense of this spectacle - all he knew was, trusting his amulet, he was in no immediately danger - or if his amulet failed him that he would die soon. Who was this mage - and this creature?  
  
*****  
  
Getting the location of his friend Xandax and new companion Thryn, Faisal headed into the room from a side door. Inside, and to his surprise, he found a mage, what appeared to be a dead Drow at the mages feet, and two floating red eyes on top of mage. Xandax on the couch separated from his weapons and Thryn was sitting on the chair next to the couch.  
  
"Hades, not again..." Faisal thought to himself as he saw the group. Still armed, Faisal drew his sword and stepped in between Xandax, Thryn and the mage. "NOW what do you want?" he demanded at Magus.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly there was a crash, followed by panicked voices and yelling.   
"Where are you! Show yourselves you blasted men, or are you frightened of one lone Elf!" came a yell.   
  
"What now?" huffs Magus, stepping into the hall.   
  
Around the corner comes none other than a Drow, his hood thrown back in the confusion. Apparently he wasn't expecting to see the translucent-robed mage, for he slowly backs off in...fear, yes it was definitely fear. It seemed his reputation had reached even into the Underworld of the city.   
  
But he was Drow, and Magus would take no chances, especially since he had come with violent intent. Void quickly materializes behind the dark elf and incapacitates him with a psychic blast. He crumples to the floor, undoubtedly not expecting that form of attack.   
  
"My thanks, Lord Magus. He just suddenly shoved the door down and came raging through. We have no idea what he wanted," says one of the priests, hustling in.   
  
"Bring him inside our room. I'll have some questions for him when he comes to," Magus asks.   
"Of course, milord."   
  
As the priest complies, someone comes bursting through the side door. Seeing Magus, the warrior draws his sword and steps between the mage and Xandax. "NOW what do you want????" says the unfrightened fighter grimly, ready to strike down the wizard if he makes any sudden moves.   
  
Despite himself, Magus almost laughs out loud. The lad was young, even for humans. This one was impetuous, even foolish, to go about threatening mages of unknown power. That sort of behavior must be how the two had attracted Lazal's attention...  
  
Magus manages to suppress the laugh into a chuckle. Alarmed, the priest tries to intervene, "Do you know who he is-" But Magus holds up his hand, interrupting him.   
  
"Weapons away, young warrior. Some day your tongue of swords will slit your own throat." Magus makes a small motion with his hand, and the astonished fighter finds the sword ripped from his hand and replaced in its sheathe."   
  
"There, that's better." Magus says in satisfaction.   
  
Don't even dare... comes a whispery voice in Faisal's mind when his hand moves towards the hilt again. The two red eyes appear right in front of him.   
  
The priest, turning pale at the weird sight, finishes dragging the Drow in, then slips out the door with all haste.   
  
"Good. Now we're all here," Magus says, looking at Xandax and Faisal, then over at Thryn, who's remained silent until now.   
"I came to ask some questions of you. But I see you all are tired and recovering from a difficult battle. Rest now. When you are ready, I shall be in the front. Sleep."   
  
The command seems to be more than a mere word. Their already exhausted eyes close of their own volition, and they lay where they are and fall into a deep slumber. None awake until the evening is late, including the Drow.  
  
*****  
  
Yet again Xandax was dreaming - this was happening more often lately.  
  
"Fight me and you will loose - I will have what is mine"  
  
Xandax woke up sweating. He stood up and walked over to a window and looked out. It was late in the evening the sun had set and the moon was taking its position on the sky. Xandax got his feelings under control. He had been thought partly by his mother but also by his stepfather, a very experience fighter in his days, how to control emotions and thoughts so he wouldn't give them away in battle.  
  
"A emotional fighter is a dead fighter" his stepfather had told him - "Use fear as your guide, but do not follow it without due cause - Use anger for power in you attacks but do not reason by it. - Fight every fight as your last, or it surly will be"  
  
"Shield your mind, so your foe can not use it against you" his mother said. This was partly what made it possible for him to enter the enraged state. Faisal and Thryn was still asleep - this Thryn was a strange fellow, he didn't say much or give away much about himself. Faisal, he had much potential - especially if he could create a link to a deity.   
  
"Okay " Xandax thought as he started to walk toward the door that lead to where this wizard said he waited. "It is time to get some answers about this town - and it seemed that this wizard had plenty of them."  
  
*****  
  
Virdel awakened alone in a room. He had placed against the corner in the room, his hands and feet bound by leather bonds. As he woke, he felt the after effects of Voids psionic blast. Feeling much like what a hang-over must feel like, he didn't enjoy the experience to much. He shook his head clear of the cobwebs, and peered into the dark room, still using his natural eye sight, he depicted where the door was, and approximately how large the room was. He slid himself up against the wall further, and blink a few times, gaining a bearing on what had happened. He glanced to his sword belt, empty of course, but some part of him thought his captor would be confident enough to leave them. He chuckled to himself, realizing no self-respecting surfacer would leave a Drow, prisoner or not, armed. It just isn't sane.   
As he thought to himself, he heard the door creak open. He raised his quickly, and looked directly to the door, waiting to see who it was that would be entering. the image did not surprise him. It was the same Magi with the Transcendent coloured robes that entered the room. With him, a pair of translucent eyes, which Virdel quickly leaned was a hakeashar. He leaned his head back against the wall, his mind quickly forming a plan of escape. The Magi approached him, and stopped a few feet away. A small grin came to Virdel's face as his mind added little details to his plan.   
"So you are the Drow that has put this city in a panic." said the mage quietly, and calmly. "Quick skilled, having removed a high level member of the Cowled Wizards." Virdel's eyes widened slightly at the fact this Mage knew he was the one who killed Tolgerias. It was disbelief that struck him more though, then shock. "I recognized the cut of the blades. Scimitars, two of them. Also, too efficiently made to be a human, and too ruthless to be a surface elf. So, I came to the conclusion of Drow. Now, only one Drow I know of uses dual Scimitars, but only is he a Ranger, but he is Ten-Towns right now. Besides, it would tarnish Drizzt's reputation if he were to do that. And now that I have met you, all the pieces have come together."   
  
Virdel just looked blankly to the man's face, finishing the plan of his escape. "You must be Magus. I have heard many things of you." He grinned, and switched from common, to the Drow language. "I also know of Aegis, and his betrayal to you!" Virdel chuckled. His face then took on a grim appearance. He then murmured the words for a globe of darkness. As he and the Mage were surrounded by the black depths, Virdel sprung to his feet, and charged for the door.   
  
Magus stood, unphased by the spell. Not only had Void warned him of Virdel's plan, but Magus had already begun the incantation to remove the globe. Virdel was stopped dead in his tracks as his plan diminished away, leaving him in the middle of the room, vulnerable. He spun to Magus defiantly, and waited for what was to come next.   
  
*****  
  
"I have gathered very little information on the man, Magus," the man began with his usual scowl. "I know he's closely tied with the Cowled fools, though I don't know to what extent. Several of the wizards are frightened of the man. He's had a surprising rise to power, which surely means he's stepped on a few toes."   
  
"Yes," Magus mused, turning to pace in thought. His robes shimmered slightly and seemed to change color ever-so-slightly with each step. "I've tasted a bit of his power, though not first hand."   
  
"Is he trouble?" The man's expression darkened, and he leaned back against the wall of the Ilmater Shrine, adjusting his sword belt for comfort. He was a rather nondescript human, average in most aspects, though his countenance and posture hinted at hidden confidence, while his glowering eyes suggested dark thoughts.   
  
Magus heard the hidden meaning in the man's words and smiled to himself. "I doubt even you could take this mage down alone, my friend"   
  
The man shrugged. "Perhaps not today, but it would happen."   
  
Magus chuckled to himself, but his expression sobered greatly as he realized the man was coldly serious. "You may have better luck trying me, my friend."   
  
"If it comes to that, Magus, I will forewarn you." The darkly garbed man cracked a slight smile, though the mage could never tell when the assassin was truly joking. "I owe you at least that."   
"You worry me, Rail" Magus smiled at the joke, though the amusement never touched his eyes.   
"We both walk a fine line."   
  
Magus frowned. He was tired of this debate. "Is my path truly more dangerous than your own?"   
Again, Rail shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps not." Rail seemed about to add more, but decided to leave it at that. Running a hand through his dust colored hair, the assassin glanced at the runes on his forearm, a reminder of battles never to be forgotten. A reminder of the battle he still fought. A reminder of the help Magus had given him and the friendship he still showed, despite their differing beliefs. The runes were of Magus' creation, a form of compensation for Rail's allegiance. A token of friendship. It helped offset the limited use he had of the arm. While it could still function as normal, it would never grip with any strength. Such was the power of Raistlin Majere. No god seemed able or willing to heal the wound.   
  
Magus sighed. It had already been a long day. "Did you gain the item?"   
  
Rail pushed from the wall and strode over to the mage, pulling an item from a pouch at his belt. Halting in front of his friend, he held open his hand and revealed a gem, as black to make the darkest night seem glorious and blinding. "It is one of the last pieces of the crown. I'm sure Aran's holding out on us, but with the pieces I've destroyed, the crown will never be assembled in it's entirety."   
  
Magus nodded thankfully. "This piece took longer than the others." He looked curiously at the assassin, waiting for the man to fill in the blanks.   
  
Rail smiled and dark thoughts seemed to dance in his eyes. "I sold it to a Halruaan wizard first. It answered many questions for me." Magus could fill in the blanks on his own. "You'd be surprised who wants such dark magic."   
  
Magus took the gem from the thief and examined it's dark and shadowed surface before dropping it in a hidden pouch within the folds of his robes. "Thank you, my friend. You have done a great service..." Rail waived him off, but suddenly both men stiffened as if a silent alarm had gone off.   
They awaken. Void's voice rang through their minds like bone on steel.   
Rail frowned and rolled his eyes. Thanks, Misty. We aren't blind.   
  
Void sighed. If only cutting your tongue out would affect your thoughts as well.   
  
Rail genuinely smiled. If only you had a tongue I could cut, you animated belch! Rail fingered the hilt of his longsword playfully. Turning to Magus, his expression turned wary. I'll be nearby.   
Watch the dark elf. He cut down Tolgerias without pause and gave Mendlar a good scare in an alley. As an afterthought, just as Rail faded off into nothingness, the assassin added, and Mendlar doesn't scare easily.   
  
Magus frowned. That assassin had a great deal of potential, with the proper guidance. Who that proper guidance would be... Glancing at Void, the mage digested Rail's new revelations and went to confront the dark Elven stranger.   
  
*****  
  
Kierran awakened from his slumber to the sight of a red sky once again as the sun slowly began its descent from the heavens. Grabbing his cloak, he went to look for Old Fitz , only to find that he had already left his sleeping bunk. "Perhaps he's just gone out to look for food again, " Kierran chuckled as he remembered Old Fitz' love for food, "That man sure can eat a lot for his age."   
  
Kierran puts on his cloak as he prepares himself for the busy night ahead. After leaving a note by Old Fitz' 'bed' (just to tell his 'host' that he'll be all right on his own), he decided to drop by what the slum-dwellers call the Copper Coronet to learn more about the incident he witnessed the night before, and more importantly, about his new surroundings. He felt uneasy that even though he had adjusted well to this new environment, he had made little contact with its inhabitants, and what better place to make new 'friends' than at the local inn.   
  
*****   
  
Words could not describe the shock on Kierran's face as he looked at what happened to the place that was once known as the Copper Coronet only a day ago. Its roof had collapsed and he could barely recognize the place were it not for the landmarks he made out of the surrounding buildings when he last passed by. Looking around, Kierran noticed the man who was bar tending the night before, and decided to approach him and seek some answers to the questions that were beginning to form in his mind   
  
*****  
  
Faisal jolted awake and made a frantic grab for his sword, which, was still by his side. Still angry about the antics of the mage, he pulled the blade out of it's scabbard. As he looked about the darkened room, he saw Xandax turn the corner at the end of the corridor, just outside of the room he had awakened in. Faisal stood up, and followed suit, stumbling most of the way. Faisal stalked Xandax into the room, where Magus was to meet with them. When Xandax saw Faisal stumbling in with his sword drawn, he quickly scolded the foolish boy, and his presumption of trouble. Faisal sheepishly placed his sword back to it's scabbard, seeing the wisdom his Xandax's words.  
  
*****  
  
Kierran sits at a stool in front of the bar, and soon enough the bartender comes over. He wears an unhappy scowl, and the reason is not difficult to guess. The place is a mess. Blood stains are everywhere, and the place stinks of death. Broken chairs and tables still lay about, not yet removed. The bar itself boasts quite a few new scars. But somehow it still sports the usual shady clientele, and business is as busy as ever.   
  
"'Nother one? Can't you damn maggots a'leas give a man a chance to clean up this here pile of filth 'fore you muck it up again?" the bartender growls. "Well, don jus stare at me like a frickin moron! What ye want?!" the bartender blurts impatiently as Kierran hesitates.   
  
"Actually, I just wanted to ask a few questions about what happened to this place."   
  
The bartender snorts. "What's it look like happened? Some dumb bastard and his fool friend picked a fight with the Bleedin Hammer. Damn rowdies tore the place apart. But one thing's for sure...those two knew how to brawl, foolishness aside. They took out the entire group, excepting the mage, Derlaz. Bloody bastard was even more powerful than the rumors say. Those two and an idiot elf that joined them were 'bout to take a one-way ticket to Kelemvor when who shows up but bleedin Magus, himself. The three go sneaking away to lick their wounds while Magus and Derlaz have themselves a few words of mage nonsense. Derlaz vanished, and Magus stuck around for a bit chatting with a patron. Then he up and left, going after the three boneheads as I've heard, though why in the Hells he would want ta do that is a fool's guess," the bartender mutters, scowling again.   
  
"Thank you, good sir. You've been most helpful," Kierran says honestly, putting down a gold coin. The bartender snorts again, pocketing the money. Whatever.  
  
*****   
  
"I also know of Aegis, and his betrayal of you!" the Drow chuckles, mistakenly thinking that the Drow language would veil his words. -How could he possibly know of this?- Magus thinks. The secret was a well-kept one indeed.   
-Watch out. He's making his move.- comes Void's whisper.   
Already aware of the drow's plan, the globe of darkness is dispelled almost as soon as it is invoked. The Drow freezes, knowing he cannot possibly make it out of the room before being struck down. He spins around defiantly, ready to rush the mage if necessary.   
  
-Try it, and I promise death's embrace before you even think to make a step- comes a sinister whisper in his mind. Instinctively Virdel knows it to be the hakeashar. Even if he could miraculously slay the mage unarmed, he could not possibly harm the incorporeal hakeashar. Better to play along for now, and hope another chance for escape comes around.   
  
-Your thoughts are transparent, fool. You will not leave unless Magus wills it. Try and you will die.- whispers the malevolent creature. Its eyes flare ruby red, staring deep into Virdel's own.   
  
So his thoughts truly weren't his own, as Virdel had suspected. Until today he had dismissed such gossip as foolish. Well look who's the fool now, thinks Virdel bitterly.   
  
"Enough. The others begin to awake, and together we shall piece together recent events. Cooperate, and I might just excuse your rudeness. Now come," commands the mage, turning his back to Virdel.   
What an astonishing idiot! One quick chop to the neck and-   
  
An unpleasant shock tingles through his mind, adding significantly to his persistent headache.   
So his thoughts WERE still being monitored. Of course they were. Fools don't rise high. Virdel turns his head to glare at the foul specter.   
  
It glares right back. -Think ME foul, dark elf?- The creature seems almost amused.   
  
They return to the front, where a grim looking human fighter and another nervous human warrior stand watching their approach. Faisal's eyes widen in alarm when he sees the Drow walking along behind, apparently unbound.   
"You forgot to bound the bastard!" Faisal cries, drawing his sword in a flash, with Xandax quickly though doubtfully following suit. After all, this Magus was obviously no fool. Thryn, who had entered silently and unseen by the two warriors, remains cloaked in the shadows, choosing to observe rather than confront.   
  
"Calm yourselves. He is no threat, for now at least. Check your amulet, if you don't believe me," Magus speaks, motioning to Xandax, and going over to stand a short distance away at the far wall, where he could keep an eye on Virdel.   
  
A quick look at his amulet confirms Magus's statement. The wonders never stop, thinks Xandax, sheathing his sword, and pondering how the mage knows the secret he had not yet told anyone.   
  
"I'm a mage. It's my business to know the nature of magic, whether that be spells or items. Don't look at me like that," says Magus wearily, seeing Xandax's suspicious stare. "I can't help but hear your thoughts if you broadcast them so loudly."   
  
He lets that sink in for a bit before going on. Faisal reluctantly puts away his sword, keeping his hand hovering only inches away from the hilt. "Now, to the business at hand. I seek insight into the turmoil currently plaguing this city. I have an interest in preventing this turmoil from escalating into total chaos."   
  
"I seek information on the mage in red that you two confronted in the Copper Coronet. You may know him as Derlaz. His true name is Lazal. Obviously, you already know his power."   
  
Now Magus turns to Virdel. "The reason I'm interested in you, dark elf, is that the group Lazal was with had an interest in your head, for some reason. I would like to know what that was." Magus looks penetratingly into Virdel's eyes. "It would be in your best interest to tell me, threats disregarded. Lazal may still be after you. And I promise you that if he wanted you dead, there's not a thing you could do about it by yourself."  
  
*****  
"I seek information on the mage in red that you two confronted in the Copper Coronet. You may know him as Derlaz. His true name is Lazal. Obviously, you already know his power." The mage had asked after reassuring that he was not a threat to Xandax and his new friend Faisal.   
"Well even though I'm not sure of your friendliness I'll tell you what I know, which I'm afraid is not much.  
  
Regarding the turmoil in the city, I know not much from this - other what my new friend Faisal here has told me - some kind of civil war between power groups. As for the tumble with the other band of adventures - even if I didn't know the Drow they were after, I have never been much for an unfair fight, there is no honour in that.   
  
And as for the wizard they were traveling with, which seems to be your main concern, well all I can tell you about him is that he seems protected from weapons whether it be by magic or some form of deities. Plus I had the strange feeling that his power grew as we tumbled, his magical attacks were gruesome."   
  
Suddenly Xandax noticed the 2 read eyes floating in the air again. "Hmm - it follows this mage around, like a dog." Xandax thought smiling. "Oh my god it is a hakeashar" Xandax had fought such creatures in his fathers keep - "If I remember correctly it can be killed with a good sword, but not by magic"  
  
"So you think you can kill me, whelp"   
  
"Get out of my head, monster, and I know I can if I wanted to"  
  
"You.."  
  
"Stop it - both of you" Magus interrupted.   
  
Xandax got his thoughts under control, but didn't do anything else - they could look at his thoughts if they wanted to, for now, Xandax had nothing to hide.   
  
"Okay - I've answered with all my knowledge of the situation, now it is your turn" Xandax looked at this mage.  
  
"Who are you? And are you friend or foe of the other mage, Derlaz - Lazal or what ever he calls himself? What is your interest in this turmoil in the city?"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot" Xandax smiled for a moment "I need a new suit of armour and possible other equipment, where is the best place to get this in this city?"  
  
*****  



	6. Unlikly Agents

Why Magus continues to associate with other humanoids is beyond me, Void thought to himself as he viewed the group before him __

Why Magus continues to associate with other humanoids is beyond me, Void thought to himself as he viewed the group before him. _Bipedal sacks of fluid! It's a wonder the can even think, let alone transport themselves from one point to the next!_ With a sigh he continued to himself. _Occasional amusement. That's all I can hope for._

The hakeashar drifted around the wary dark elf as Magus continued talking to the troublemakers. Void noticed the dark elf's thoughts drifting from escape to fight to cautious waiting, acutely aware of his surroundings for an elfkin. He was constantly amazed how little thought actually went on in their spongy minds. 

__

Misty, are you even paying attention? The assassin's thoughts drifted over from the area where the shadowed elf had snuck into the room. 

Void rolled his glowing eyes at the intrusion. _Unlike you, human, I can think about several things at once._

__

Yeah, Rail thought in amusement, _Several useless things._

__

I hope you are not blaming me that your mind is to simple to grasp my thoughts, manling, Voids own amusement floated on his words. _Now, do you need some directions, or is this just useless chatter?_

Rail's invisible smile was seen by no one, but the hakeashar knew it was out there. _Don't you have a spell to chew on, somewhere?_ Before Void could respond, the assassin continued. _Go easy on the mage-killer. He's a Drow, but he's done a good deed for the day._ Rail's mind snapped to attention as he sensed the arrival of Thryn's cautious thoughts for the first time. _Do you see the sneaky elf entering the room?_

Void's eyes rolled even further, if that were possible. He replied with a mighty sigh, _Yes, oh Great and Mighty Master of the Obvious, I do see him._ Sometimes dealing with humans was so very tedious. 

Rail's thoughts only laughed, though behind the mirth was an alert tension, as a drawn bowstring, aimed and ready. Void sensed the assassin creeping silently closer to the hidden elf, no weapon drawn, though that meant little. While no evil intent was visible in the killer's mind, Void knew Rail had the tendency to veil his thoughts expertly when needed. If only the human would listen to his offer... 

Trusting the assassin to act prudently, Void turned his thoughts back toward Magus and his conversation with the impudent human. 

"Okay – I've answered with all my knowledge of the situation, now it is your turn" Xandax looked at this mage. "Who are you? And are you friend or foe of the other mage, Derlaz – Lazal or what ever he calls himself? What is your interest in this turmoil in the city?"  
"Oh I almost forgot" Xandax smiled for a moment "I need a new suit of armour and possible other equipment, where is the best place to get this in this city?" 

Magus nodded patiently. "Fair enough, warrior. I will answer your query. I am Magus, no friend of Lazal, to be certain. I have had a hand in holding this city together in the past and do not wish it ripped apart by any of the various factions currently vying for power in this struggle." With a smile as if at an inward joke, Magus continued. "And, as for getting your equipment, the best place would be through that hole outside the front door and back into the Copper Coronet, you helped redecorate. Talk to Bernard, though he'll probably charge you double, if he recognizes you." 

Void smiled.

*****

Magus nodded patiently. "Fair enough, warrior. I will answer your query. I am Magus, no friend of Lazal, to be certain. I have had a hand in holding this city together in the past and do not wish it ripped apart by any of the various factions currently vying for power in this struggle." With a smile as if at an inward joke, Magus continued. "And, as for getting your equipment, the best place would be through that hole outside the front door and back into the Copper Coronet, you helped redecorate. Talk to Bernard, though he'll probably charge you double, if he recognizes you."

Virdel just listened to Xandax speak to Magus and the hakeashar. He grinned wildly, and shook his head at Xandax's impudence. Though he was in no condition to fight anyone in the room, that was no reason he couldn't lash out verbally. He aimed his dark brown eyes right towards Xandax. "It is never an unfair fight when it comes to Drow, manling. Frankly, for you to even consider the thought, it is insulting." Virdel's grin becomes even wider. "If you wish, I will allow you, your friend, and that shady elf that just snuck into the room to have a go at me. Unless you thin it's unfair. If so, I'll allow that assassin to have a go as well." Virdel laughed at the mere thought of being challenged by three surfacers. Of course there were exceptions to who he was willing to fight, and he voiced those thoughts willing in his mind, allowing both Magus and Void to hear them. The Hakeashar only grinned. 

Again he saw the two ruby eyes appear before, and right beside them the assassin and the his knife. He grinned again. His smile quickly turned to a look of annoyance. "If you really think I am completely helpless without my weapons, you are sadly mistaken." His smiled returned to his face as he spoke. He turned to Magus, "If none of you believe me, just send your pet here to the depths of hell, and chat with Tolgerias, or a particular Pit Fiend I sent back there the other day. Believe me, I don't need blades to be dangerous." 

Suddenly, Virdel felt another, milder, psionic shock. He dropped to his knees, clenching his teeth in pain. He had been through such pain as a child, growing up in house Mae'Shar, but compared to this. 

__

You will respect Magus, manling. If it weren't for your importance to the situation, you would be dead! 

The blast stopped, and Virdel took a few deep breaths, and returned, albeit shakily, to his feet. By now, his long white hair had fallen over his face, and brushed it somewhat out of his vision, and looked back to Magus. "Faithful pet, no? does it get treats for fighting for you?" Virdel grinned again. "Now, before I answer any question for you, where are my weapons." Virdel's expression quickly turned from amusement to impatience.

*****

Xandax didn't respond to the Drow's taunt. He didn't care much – he had encountered Drow warriors before – formidable fighters, but their pride were often their downfall.

During this whole exchange Faisal just sat silently digesting all this information and not liking it one bit. He was also the first to break the silence after the little spat between Xandax and the filthy Drow

"Why do you want to know all of this Mage?" Not knowing what those red eyes were, he foolishly added, "Also could you get rid of that pathetic blimp over your head with the red eyes.  
It is ugly looking and giving me a headache."

*****

Virdel's assertion of not only Thryn, but yet another person in the room hangs in the air. 

Magus replies to his latter statement, ignoring the revelation for now. "Unlike you, Drow, people do things for me out of respect, not just profit. It's called friendship; a foreign concept to you, I'm sure," Magus retorts with a frown, completely ignoring Virdel's mental offer. People like Virdel disgusted him. Such arrogant boastfulness quickly got on his nerves. Unfortunately, it was a common trait amongst the fools he was forced to deal with on a daily basis, not least among them the Cowled Wizards. Still unaccustomed to shielding his psionics after a decade of being relatively secluded, his disgust is felt by everyone in the room. 

-_You're projecting again._- Void reminds him. 

Magus sighs inwardly. He had to remain focused. He had to control the powers, not let them run wild. 

He continued. "As for your weapons, do not be foolish. Until you prove your trustworthiness, you'll get no favors from me. And as of now, I'm afraid you have a long way to go." This time his voice is cold and emotionless, revealing nothing, and mirroring his expression. Magus turns away from Virdel, dismissing him for the moment. He had no desire for verbal sparring presently. 

"You mentioned that Lazal's power grew as the battle progressed." Magus says, addressing Xandax and Faisal, his features still a stone mask. "The reason was he was merely toying with you. I had a glimpse of his powers. For whatever reason, concealment perhaps, or maybe just his amusement, he was only revealing but a fraction of his power. He could have razed the tavern if the mood struck him. Consider yourself fortunate that it did not." 

"The protections he erected were not divine, I can assure you of that. Most likely just a common protection spell. He doesn't seem the type to strain himself unduly." Magus lets the implications of that sink in. 

"Why do you want to know all of this, Mage?" Faisal asks, breaking the silence. "Also, could you get rid of that pathetic blimp over your head with the red eyes. It is ugly looking and giving me a headache." 

__

Speak for yourself, worm. comes a sinister, spidery thought. 

-**Void, try not to antagonize our guests, except, perhaps, for that overconfident Drow. He, like most of his kind, would benefit from a little pride reduction.**- Magus tells the hakeashar telepathically. Void's eyes flared eagerly at the permission, not request, to torment the uppity little mortal. 

Thryn stepped out of the shadows. "That hakeashar can read minds, I can feel it. Best be careful," he says solemnly. 

__

Correct, little elf. The voice in his mind is like a whisper. A faint feeling of amusement is woven into the words. 

"Yes, he is a hakeashar, and my familiar. Though Void is a creature of darkness, like our Drow here, judge not by heritage alone." Virdel, mentally snorting, catches the double meaning in his words. "And like me, he is adept in the art of psionics." 

Magus then addresses the first question. "As I said before, I wish to keep the current guild war from getting out of hand. Lazal is only one of many players in this deadly game of chess. Perhaps he isn't even the most powerful. Regardless, one must know his enemies, lest they catch him unaware. And, as I understand, none of you have reason to be fond of this man. One of my goals is to find out what he's up to, and stop him if necessary. I already know from other contacts that he has ties with the Cowled Wizards. They fear him, as would be expected." 

"Apparently, though, none of you knows any more than I do about Lazal. Either that or you don't care to tell me. No matter. Lazal is important, but not paramount. I have a task for each of you, if you care to accept. I need to find out what's going on within the guilds themselves. I need spies, if you will. All of you but the Drow are newcomers to Athkatla, which suits my purposes perfectly." 

Magus looks at Faisal and Xandax. "The Black Helm is my main concern. I have a few old friends in the Cowled Wizards and the Shadow Thieves. But the Black Helm has risen only recently, and I know little of them. I ask you two to join the guild, together or separately, and gather information. You are skilled fighters, so I'm sure gaining entrance would not be a problem." 

Next he turned to Thryn. "I would have you join the Shadow Thieves. Getting accepted will be a little more difficult, but nothing some guile and a show of skill wouldn't solve." Magus's gaze encompasses them all once more. "I don't ask you necessarily to betray the guild you join. My current aim is assessing the situation, no more. Do your task well, and your reward shall be a fine one, indeed. If gold is your desire, I have plenty of that, though it is easy enough to come by in Athkatla. Perhaps more worth your effort is a few of the many magical trinkets I've created and acquired throughout my life. Finally, you'll have gained an influential friend in a city where friends can be hard to come by. That in itself is something to think about." Magus pauses. "Any more questions? You don't have to make your decision now, if you choose. I'll be around the city, finding out what I can through other means. The offer will stand for a few more days, if you want to seek me out." 

Virdel wonders suspiciously what Magus is up to. Why had the mage brought him here to listen to this?  


*****

Virdel listened carefully to Magus's speech, and at the end, he sarcastically applauded. The all to familiar grin crossed his face again as he tilted his head up to meet Magus, who was now looking at him, a look of annoyance in his face. "Pretty speech. But what in the nine hells does it have to do with me!" Virdel's words turn into a snarl as he finishes. "I don't even know why your "pet" attacked me earlier! All I wanted was to make sure those bloody Black Helm guards wouldn't report me to their captain. Obviously, because I didn't find them here, I found you, the entire organization knows about a Drow running loose in the city. That's not something that allows for an easy life style!" Virdel leaned against the fall, his anger and frustration finally subsided back to his more calm, and reasonable nature. He glanced to Magus, and saw the sly smile cross his face. Virdel then realized why Magus did not have Void kill him. Magus knew all along Virdel was not a source of problems. Virdel then realized at how much of a fool he had made himself out to be. "You are a cunning man, I'll grant you that. Perhaps I shall tell you, somewhat, of my involvement with these Mages." 

Virdel stood back up straight, and walked to the centre of the room. Magus just stood silently, regarding the Drow as he moved, waiting for him to speak. "As you already pointed out, I did kill Tolgerias." Off, in the corner of his eye, he saw Rail shift a bit. He had hated Tolgerias, just as much as every other wizard in Athkatla, Magus being an exception. He had also been trying to kill Tolgerias for a few months now. Virdel smiled inwardly to himself, and continued. "I also witnessed one guard of the Black Helm eliminate a dozen or so Shadow Thieves, without breaking a sweat. It was his weapon, some sort of enchanted halberd I believe. I also spotted a person watching the fight, and followed him. A Thief I would a imagine. Followed him to an alley, but lost him shortly after." Magus did nothing but nod in response. He was getting exactly what he wanted out of Virdel, now that he had calmed down. 

"Lastly, just earlier today, I would imagine anyway, I encountered a group of Shadow Thieves fighting off a Pit Fiend, and doing a mighty poor job of it. I rushed in to help them. When it was killed, it was the oddest thing. They gathered up their dead and wounded, and begin to leave, when a massive fireball erupted from no where, and engulfed them all. They were murdered, by wizard. Thetas all I know." Virdel turned to Magus again. "Now, my weapons."

*****

Magus looks at Faisal and Xandax. "The Black Helm is my main concern. I have a few old friends in the Cowled Wizards and the Shadow Thieves. But the Black Helm has risen only recently, and I know little of them. I ask you two to join the guild, together or separately, and gather information. You are skilled fighters, so I'm sure gaining entrance would not be a problem." 

Xandax thought for at while – then turned to Magus. 

  
"Look me up tomorrow short after noon – you will have my decision then. I suspect you will have no problem finding people in this city, am I right?" Xandax grinned. Then Xandax turned to Faisal. "I need to go equip myself, and need to ponder over what has happen – we will split up shortly, because I feel that you might need some soul-searching to, as regarding you cleric-role. Meet me a short time before noon in the Copper Coronet – if you can make it, is that okay with you?" 

Xandax exited the temple, went down the stairs and onto the street. It was still dark – but getting lighter for the hour. There was a cool breeze – and it felt good to Xandax. "I wonder if he is telling the truth – this Magus with his creature. And if he is – is his goals noble or just self-interest. He could easily sway the tides of this turmoil by openly supporting one of the groups – but then he might end up supporting something he doesn't support." 

Xandax came to the conclusion that this mage actually didn't like these groups, but since they were the powerbase in the city one could not remove them, well at least not some of them. 

The city was starting to buzz with life as Xandax walked the city. It had been awhile since he had been in such a city. Addressing a nobleman and a couple of beggars about where to purchase equipment he found that this Bernard in the Copper Coronet indeed had plenty things, but one should try the Adventures Mart in Waukeens Promenade. 

Entering the promenade it was dawn, but the shop wasn't open yet so Xandax found a tavern to sit and wait for a while. His mind started to drift. "I wonder if this mage could help my problem, he thought – I need something to vanquish a death, well possible death necromancer – he needs to be beyond resurrection" Xandax left this tavern when the hour passed eight o'clock and went into the Adventures Mart. 

  
An hour later Xandax emerged with a new set of full plate amour. But he had also made a good deal and purchased a ring of protection +2, now this will come in handy. 

Xandax made his way towards the Copper Coronet and entered the place. He was not recognized by the barkeep. Xandax sat down and thought "Yeah - I like it here – I might as well see what is up here, I'll take Magus up on his offer." 

  
While Xandax waited for Faisal he began to polish his sword – it was bloodstain after the last couple of days – but the engraved "Ferox" seemed unstained. At his foot his shield stood – also with an engraved name "Curator" – the shield had also saved his life plenty of time, especially with its magical resistance's. 

*****

As soon as Kierran left the bartender, he began to think of what the bartender told him. "It looks like all is not well in this part of the city," Kierran thought as he stepped out of the Copper Coronet. He allowed his mind to wander off for a while, as he stood alone on one of the dirty streets of the slums, "Two incidents…. both unrelated, and yet, both of them seem to involve powerful figures." Remembering about the injuries sustained by the participants of the battle that nearly destroyed the Copper Coronet, Kierran wondered if they had gone to seek help at the nearby Temple of Ilmater. "Of course, they couldn't have traveled far if what that bartender told me had any truth in it" he slapped his forehead with his right hand, "oh well, it doesn't hurt to take a look…. after all, I have lots of time on to search for other clues to my being in this place." With that, he made his way to the Temple of Ilmater, 

****** 

Kierran pounded his fist on the wooden door that held the entrance to the temple. A few minutes passed by before a soft voice could be heard from inside, "who seeks the blessing of Ilmater? "  
"I am….." Kierran paused a while before resuming, " just a lowly beggar in need of shelter"  
The door opened, revealing the features of a young priestess of Ilmater, "Do come in, Ilmater welcomes all in need with open arms"

  
Kierran thanked the priestess, feeling a little guilty that he had to deceive her. "Best to remain anonymous until my questions are answered, " thought Kierran as he pulled back his cloak," perhaps I should ask her if she knew of the two fellows who were injured in the Copper Coronet fight"

*****

Thryn snuck quietly out, in the shadows, he crept into the docks locking for a smith, he had heard of a "Cromwell" asking round he found him, "Dwarf"

  
"Aye?"

  
"Are you the famed Cromwell?"

  
"Famed, nay me lad yet i do be Cromwell, what do you as of me?"

  
Thryn drew out Veneum

  
"That be a mighty sword, what be wrong with it me lad?"

  
"It needs repairs"

  
"Aye it seems so"

  
Thryn gave the dwarf a gem and wait for the handy work to be done

*****

Magus nods in satisfaction, gesturing to Virdel for him to wait. When the other three have left, Magus turns his attention to the Drow once again. "One more thing." Magus says coolly, calmly, his face a mask of serenity. Virdel's Drow intuition tingles, warning him of treachery. Well he wouldn't go down without a fight. "What do you know of Aegis?" The sudden question catches him off-guard. 

***** 

Rail begins to slip out, seeing that Magus apparently had nothing more to say to him. 

-_But he does. Wait til the Drow leaves._- 

-_Sure thing, wispy._- Rail answers with a tight smile. It was fun watching Magus and the arrogant dark elf go at it anyway. 

-_Wait. Looks like we have another unexpected visitor._- Void interjects. 

***** 

"You'll have to excuse our other guests," the priestess apologizes, somewhat nervously, nodding to the meeting going on within the room. "But one doesn't just tell Lord Magus to move." A mage in shimmering silk-like robes was talking to...none other than a nefarious Drow. Kierran frowns deeply, his hand reaching for the staff strapped across his back. He had whittled it from a large pole after the encounter last night. 

Suddenly two red, glowing disembodied eyes appear right before him. The frightened priestess scampers away in terror, leaving Kierran alone. 

-_You will not interfere._- comes a dark, whispery voice in his mind. The apparition's ruby eyes flare with an inner light. 

*****

Kierran backs up, brandishing his staff. What creature of evil is this? 

-_I am Void, mortal. And do not think that silly staff would protect you if you angered me_- 

A shadowy, cloud-like body takes shape below the glowing eyes, and Kierran believes the threat. Obviously, this is a creature of powerful magic. Most likely only potent magical weapons could harm the vaporous monster. 

"Do you belong to the mage over there?" Kierran asks. Fighting it would be pointless, and fleeing doesn't look like an option right now. 

-_In a sense, perhaps_- comes a whispers in his mind, raising more questions than it answered. -_I see that you're yet another fool to blunder into here. You don't even know of Magus, much less have business with him. Yet you seek him, even though you don't know it_- the creature murmurs cryptically 

-What was it talking about?- Kierran wonders in puzzlement. 

-_You are new to the city, human_- the voice continues –_But you did not come here of your own will. You search for answers. Some inner instinct, or destiny perhaps, draws you to Magus, who can help you discover the answers you seek_- Its eyes shine brightly, staring deep into Kierran's own. 

Kierran is taken aback. How could this creature, this Void, know this about him? Only Fritz knew of the strange circumstances of his arrival in the city. Could Fritz have told others? 

Suddenly, Kierran keenly feels the creature's eyes staring at him. Into him... 

*****

"I know enough about Aegis" came the snide remark to Magus's question. Virdel remained standing, looking right into the Mage, almost as if he was trying to stare him down. "I know he was adopted by the Radiant Heart at a young age, and I also know he was of great power in the art of magic, one to rival you even." Virdel smirked as he spoke, sensing Magus cringe slightly at that fact, although not noticeably. "I also know he was trained by an outside source in the art of magic, without him realizing it. After hearing the tales of Athkatla's valiant rescue from Aegis by a band of people, led by yourself, I realized that you must've been the outside source." 

Virdel stopped for a moment, and walked to a window that was allowing light to pour into the room. The Dawn light now encompassed the entire room, eliminating all shadows, and making Void near-well undetectable. Virdel turned back to Magus. "Once I heard Aegis had taken the city, with the help of one Raistlin Majere, I realized you would be the only who could stop him. I was shocked when I found out there was a deeper meaning to your aid of the city. Lastly, I also know of his redemption at the end, and how he was the actual savior of Athkatla." Virdel finished his tale, and waited for a response from Magus. 

"You know much, Drow." Magus replied calmly. If he was feeling anything about being reminded of his part with Aegis's development to power, and corruption, he did a good job of hiding it. "That tale has never been told outside of myself, and three other surviving members of the party." Magus paused for a moment, then continued after choosing the proper wording. "I know Fallout would never tell anyone, especially a Drow, about that tale. I also trust Rail enough to not divulge that knowledge." He looked up. "You quite intuitive, young Drow. Perhaps you could help me in coming tulmolt." 

Virdel didn't respond, he remained still, possibly pondering the offer. After a few minutes of thought, he had come to one conclusion. "Give me my weapons."

*****

*Hmm… we need to join the Black Helm, it doesn't sound all that bad. * thought Faisal. 

"OK Xandax we will meet up at noon in front of what is left of the Copper Coronet" replied Faisal grimly remember the fight of the pervious night. 

With that Xandax left the room and Faisal took the side door in search for the old cleric. 

Faisal stopped a cleric outside the room and asked: "Do you have any idea where Ribald is?" 

The young lad replied, "He is sleeping and does not wish to be disturbed" 

Faisal thoughtful for a moment replied "Ah well when he wakes up please tell him that Faisal was wishing to speak with him." 

"Will do that," said the lad. 

"Also do you know where I can get something to eat, haven't had much in the past 2 days," said Faisal. 

"If you follow me, the rest of the clerics are preparing breakfast in the outer chamber, it is not much though" replied the young cleric leading the way. 

"Anything would be a feast after the past two days without food," said Faisal following the young lad. 

Faisal left the temple after having breakfast with the clerics, which was a truly excellent meal. It was a beautiful day, the sun had risen and Faisal guessed it was nearly 8 in the morning. He walked for an hour or 2 before he got to the dock district where he stopped and tried to remember; 

*What was that place I heard of where you can buy good equipment? Waukeens walkway or was it…* 

Faisal's thoughts were shattered as a person called out "Good day kind sir!" 

"What, Ah good morrow kind lady" replied Faisal, that is all he could manage as the lady was stunning to say the least. Extremely tongue tied and wondering what to say Faisal just stops and stares for a moment before regaining his composure. 

"You seemed puzzled for a moment could I help you in any way? Asked the young beautiful lady. 

"Well I was looking for somewhere I can purchase some equipment, like armor etc.", replied Faisal matter-of-factly. 

The young lady brightly smiled and started walking towards a stall near the temple's east side, "Well I have some wares which you might like, and I can identify stuff for you as well". 

Faisal heard the last part and excitedly followed the beautiful lady, as she might be able to identify any of the ruins on his shield or sword. 

Arriving at her stall, the lass pulled out a pair of boots and a amulet on the flat wooden top. 

Faisal sighed very dismayed to see only 2 items. 

The lady noticed this, and said quickly "Well the two items are rare and magical, the first, the pair of boots are called the boots of silence, these boots will let you traverse any surface with complete and utter silence. It is makes sneaking up on people easier than killing a kobold. Plus it looks like you need new boots." Looking down at his feet, which had what appeared to be boots. 

"Ah well…" stammers Faisal extremely embarrassed. 

"No matter," replied the lady and continued on "this amulet is extremely rare, it bears very lucky for any of those who wear it, and also it allows the person to memorize extra cleric spells." 

*Pretty convenient a lucky amulet that provides cleric spells as well, * thought Faisal very suspicious. 

But taking one look at the woman, Faisal forgot these thoughts and asked ready to buy "How much would all this cost and how much do you charge for identifying ruins and items?" 

"50 for the identification, 100 for the amulet and 400 for the boots" replied the lady matter-of-factly. 

Faisal quickly rummaged through his coin pouch to see how much he had with him. He had taken a large amount of coin with him before he left the farm, but on his way through Amn, he had come across a couple of pouches on the path, with nobody around, Faisal had picked them up. He had been extremely happy with his good luck, but now he wished there was no such as luck at all, as he had only bad luck as of late. 

"Hades, I don't have enough and I need most of it for my stay in Amn" replied Faisal disappointed. 

"How much do you have?" inquired the woman. 

"500 in total," Faisal decided quickly and adds, "I will take the boots, and could you identify any of the ruins on my shield or sword?" 

"The boots it is, but are you sure you don't have any more money for the amulet?" appealed the female. 

"No more coins at all," replied Faisal while he longed for the amulet, but he knew that he had no more money, plus identifying the ruins was much more important. 

"Fine lets make a deal," said the lass, "you pay me 500 for all the items and what I can identify for free." 

"Yes, yes I agree, you have a deal" replied Faisal impatiently and quickly passed the sword and shield to the woman. The woman looked over the sword and handed it back to Faisal shaking her head. But when she examined the shield, she took a couple of minutes to look over all the ruins and asked: "What do you know about these 4 ruins?" 

Faisal said, "Well I only know that I am immune to certain spells like confusion, hold person and chaos. But don't know what else." 

"Well this one ruin gives you the ability to memorize one extra cleric spell for each level. And this other one that is very hard to make out, but I think it gives the shield the ability to repel spells but it is limited to a 50/50 chance. You like playing with your luck eh?" 

"No I don't like playing with my luck," replied Faisal curtly, " and thank you very much for identifying the ruins for free at that." 

"It was a good business deal that is all, I make 500 coppers and you get what you want, now good day to you as I have other pressing business" replied the lady. 

A crash sounded from behind Faisal, catching him off guard. Faisal turns to see the disturbance with his sword in his hand. But there is no sign of what crashed or what caused the crash. Faisal happy that nothing was wrong turns to the beautiful lady wondering if she was busy later on during the day. But to his annoyance she had disappeared. But his items were on the wooden board as well as his shield, which had some symbol on it, which was not there before. Extremely confused Faisal decided it is best to see the old cleric about this and see what he thought about those voices. 

Looking up at the sun, Faisal reckoned it was close to noon and should be heading to the copper coronet, to see Xandax. He picked up the amulet and shield gingerly and realized that both the shield and amulet had the same sign engraved on them. Faisal quickly put on the boots and decided to see if they worked. 

Faisal ran from the dock district to where the copper coronet once stood. He arrived at the ruins and saw that Xandax sat at one of the tables and was shining his sword. *Best time to try out these boots* 

Faisal took the direct approach behind Xandax, he traversed a pile of broken wood, and however he made no sound what so ever, as if he hadn't even stepped on the wood at all. Faisal took this is a good sign and ran the rest of the distance and he did not make a single sound. Faisal came up behind and lightly tapped Xandax on the shoulder, Xandax startled from deep thought turns around…

*****

Somebody tapping him on the shoulder pulled Xandax from his thoughts – it was Faisal.  
"Oh – so you've returned" Xandax said – "what's with the happy grin" Xandax noticed Faisal looking pleased with himself. 

  
"I've just made an excellent deal – from a very beautiful woman" he replied   
"Hmm – don't think I want to know what you've been up to" Xandax grinned back sheeting his weapon. 

"Have you found your deity yet?" Xandax asked.

  
"Ehh – not yet, I still need to talk to one of the priests called Ribald" 

  
"Have you given any thought to Magus' offer, to help investigate for him" Xandax asked while he thought to himself "_ Investigate _– hmm, spy is a better word" 

  
"I think it would be a good opportunity for you to raise a fair amount of gold to help your family with" Xandax continued. 

"When are you going to speak to this priest of yours? – When you are finished with him, we can worry about finding Magus" Xandax said. "Or him finding us" he thought to himself. "I'll be waiting for you here – when you are ready to proceed with this Black Helm business. Or would you rather we did it the other way around – and return to the temple later?" Xandax picked up his shield and started polishing it.

*****

Thryn walked into the Copper Coronet, hidden, he snuck up to Faisal "Lets stop playing games and start planning how to get into these guilds"

Faisal startled "Ah its you, good to see you joined us". 

"Well, i think i will take magus up on his offer, as i need the money bad and i spent most of it on the boots and this amulet." 

Faisal thoughtful for a moment, then continues " I think i would like to meet Magus before i go to the cleric, so we all in or what?" 

Faisal turned to Xandax and asked "Also did you hear me come up to you from behind?, These boots are called the boots of silence, i can traverse any surface without making a sound. Plus nice armor is that all you bought?"

"Actually I didn't hear you at all – I just thought it was because I didn't pay attention." Xandax replied to Faisal' question. 

"I'm ready to see Magus, so we can find out where these Helm-people' headquarters is located, so we can join them."

*****

Ferchen waited patiently by the door to her temporary home by the cities main gates. She had expected Virdel to have come back in the morning, in order to receive his next job. Where was he? He had never disappeared for this long with out telling her. She leaned against the frame of the door, running her fingers up and down the fletching of an arrow, a small habit she picked up on the field. The cold morning air was comfortable on her skin, so she didn't mind waiting outside, but she was deeply worried from Virdel's disappearance. She raised her hand slightly, and motioned for one of her Ranger aids to come to her. 

Without looking up, and she began to address the Ranger. "I want you to find Virdel. I don't like the fact he is missing." The other Ranger nodded, and began out the door. Ferchen stopped him momentarily. "Give him this," she removed her pendant, and tossed it to the man. "It will tell him your genuine. Don't cause any trouble" The Ranger then darted off into the early morning, and down twisting streets of Athkatla. Ferchen watched from the door, before placing the arrow back in her quiver, and turning inside. 

*****

Virdel didn't respond, he remained still, possibly pondering the offer. After a few minutes of thought, he had come to one conclusion. "Give me my weapons." 

"Actual savior..." Magus murmurs with a wry smirk. It was certainly more than one person that slew Raistlin that day. Glancing up, he sees Virdel's impatience. "Very well. I am satisfied," Magus replies after a slight pause. He mutters a word of magic, and closes his hands together as if in prayer. When they pull apart, a scimitar appears as if from inside his hands. He hands this to Virdel, then repeats the action for the other scimitar, also handing it to the Drow. 

"So, do you want to hear me out? The reward will be the same as the others', though your task will be different," Magus states coolly, though his mind is elsewhere. So if it wasn't Fallout or Rail, that left only three other people: Aerie, Keldorn, and Aran. Aerie hadn't told a soul, preferring to put the ghastly event behind them. And Keldorn surely wouldn't have spread the story of the Order's disgrace. So that meant it must have been Aran. –It's about time I paid him a visit- thinks Magus, a slight frown twisting his lips. Some secrets were never meant to be revealed, and this was one of them. He had a personal interest in the secret remaining a secret. 

*****

"What manner of beast are you?" Kierran questioned the creature in front of him," how is it that you know," And how did you know the purpose of my presence in this city?" Kierran was beginning to feel uneasy conversing with the creature, as if the creature could read his mind...

*****

Rail watched from invisibility as the others left the room until Magus stood facing only the dark elf. The others had proven themselves not to be a danger, but the dark elf had yet to give away any position whatsoever, friend or foe. Scimitars in hand, the elf did seem to relax a bit, though he was still as tightly strung as a Cormyran crossbow. And far more deadly. 

A great question still lingered for the assassin. Why had the dark elf killed Tolgieras? Certainly the Shadow Thieves were the main rivals of the Cowled Wizards, but this had no taste of the Shadow master's flair or panache. The fool wizard was simply cut down and looted like a common mugging. Why the dark elf? Who was he working for? A lone dark elf simply can't survive long in Athkatla without the aid or alliance of one of the city's power factions. 

Tolgerias! The thought of the corrupt fool disgusted the assassin. Rail had indeed been gone from the city far too long, and the Cowled wizards had prospered because of his absence. It pained him that he had a hand in their rise to power, since Rail had helped defeat Raistlin, and as a result, the wizards built upon the returning people's overwhelming fear of magic. Why can't they see they have replaces one monster with another? A dragon for a hydra. 

The scimitar-swinging dark elf moved closer to the windowsill where Rail was reclining, and rather than move, Rail decided to reveal himself. Clearing his throat, he materialized behind the elf, who started ever-so-slightly at the sudden appearance. 

Even though he knew the human to be lurking somewhere nearby, it unnerved him just how close the man was to him. The pinnacle of a Drow warrior, he let very little show on his face, but he couldn't help but tense at the sound and grip his scimitars a bit tighter. He calmly turned toward the human and put his weapons between them cautiously, but not threateningly. 

Rail still reclined on the windowsill, though he didn't quite appear relaxed. Frowning as always, he unfolded his arms only enough to motion the dark elf to sheath his blades. "You should choose your enemies when you have studied them, not when they have studied you." 

Virdel tilted his head slightly at the human saying, but nodded slowly to himself seeing the man was unarmed and apparently meant no threat. However, he preferred to keep his blades in his hands a bit longer, though he did lower them to his sides. "I choose my enemies when and where I wish, human. Pray you are not one." 

Rail smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Shall I make that a prayer to Llolth, while I'm at it?" 

The dark elf tensed far more than when startled, though Rail couldn't tell if it was from his words or his inaction. The warrior's thoughts seemed to spike with the assassin's shrug, though Rail was certainly no psionicist. Hanging around Void, however, you couldn't help but develop a few talents. 

Virdel paused for several moments before turning from the assassin in impatience. "Are we finished here?", he asked Magus in cautious disgust. Magus appeared as if her were interrupted from his thoughts, though he recovered quickly as always. "Indeed, elf. I have no quarrel with you. In fact, I have a task of you, if you will permit it. But first, I must know where you stand." 

The dark elf looked confused, unsure what the mage was asking, or unwilling to answer openly. 

"Come now, Virdel," Magus responded, causing the dark elf to take a step back defensively. "I see pictures of places and people, but they are unfamiliar to me. I need to know where you stand before I trust you with any amount of trust at all." He left the threat of mentally probing the dark elf unspoken, though it undoubtedly hung openly in the warrior's mind. Magus would never really take such action, but he doubted the elf knew this. It was important the dark elf came even with him on his won. "Trust begets trust." 

Rail awaited the dark elf's response, though he kept his eye warily on the young newcomer in the doorway. The one Void had intercepted.

*****

Faisal took one of the few chairs not totally destroyed and sat down next to Xandax.  
He asked the other two "Do you have any idea where we can contact the head quarters or any recruiters? I would like some background information on the people before we join, no need to rush in blindly esp. if a wizard wants us to do something for him." 

"Or we can..." continued Faisal after a pause "or we can spilt up for another couple of hours, i need to see the cleric and it would be best if i do this alone. Also you two can scout out for any information on the Black Helm. So it is up to the two of you to decide."

Xandax looked at Faisal. 

"We might have better luck to infiltrate this organization individually. If we enter together it could restrict our attempt to access deeper into the organization. But that is just a thought."

*****

"What manner of beast are you?" Kierran questioned the creature in front of him. "How is it that you know? And how did you know the purpose of my presence in this city?" Kierran was beginning to feel uneasy conversing with the creature, as if the creature could read his mind... 

-_I can, human. And much more. I'm what you mortals call a hakeashar, though my link to Magus makes me unique_- Void pauses to let his mortal mind comprehend. –_Much can be seen by peering into the subconscious of you manlings. The way your minds work is so odd. It withholds information even as you search for it._- Kierran is baffled by the cryptic explanation. 

Void loses his patience. -_I see explaining this is a complete waste of my time. Regardless, know that you seek Magus, and that he will find you when he has need of you. But for now, your destiny converges with the drow's. Go with him, and you will find your place in this city_- 

That said, the hakeashar vanishes, leaving Kierran feeling confused and vulnerable.

*****


	7. The Pact is Set

Xandax and Faisal agreed to split up for a while – this giving Faisal time to finish his business with the priests

Xandax and Faisal agreed to split up for a while – this giving Faisal time to finish his business with the priests. They agreed that they could leave messages for each other with the barkeep in the Copper Coronet if they needed to contact each other – the barkeep all the more happy at the prospect of earning a some easy gold, agreed to this. 

  
Xandax picked up his shield and fastened it on his back together with his sword, and parted from Faisal. "I wonder if the kid will be all right – he seems pretty new at this adventure business. But of course, he does know some fighting – he did good last time" Xandax thought to himself as he once again was on his own. 

Xandax was walking down the street when he noticed a band of city guards. Walking up to them he noticed their insignia. They were Black Helms all right. Thinking this was a good a time as ever he approached what seemed to be the leader. "Excuse me Sir" Xandax said to him.

  
"Yes – can I help you?" the man replied.

  
After a short dialog, where Xandax had explained he were seeking adventure in the city, and had heard the Black Helm were hiring mercenaries he were told to seek out their headquarters in the Government Quarters, right next to the prison, and talk to the officer on duty there. Xandax made his way towards the quarters while carefully watching the people of Athkatla, trying to blend in, luckily there were a lot of fighting men in town, so the task was not hard. Reaching the Black Helms building Xandax entered and asked to speak to the on duty officer.

  
"Yes" a large elderly man approached Xandax; he looked that of a veteran fighter if one could count on the scars he bore. 

  
"Excuse me Sir" Xandax said "I hear that you might be hiring mercenaries in your organization"   
"That we do – but I don't know if we have need of any right now. Also can you handle yourself in a fight?" the man asked Xandax sizing him up. 

  
"Yes – I'm an okay fighter, I've been involved in campaigns in Comyr, the Dalelands, and some north of here, in Baldurs Gate. I can handle myself okay" Xandax seriously underplayed his skills, so not to seem overconfident and be thrown out.

  
"We'll see about that, follow me" the man walked into another room. "Wait here" and then he left.

  
Moments later another man, dressed in normal clothes, and a sage entered the room.  
"Hello – so you are thinking of joining the Helm?" he asked. "Well then, we have some questions to ask you before we can let you try out" he continued without waiting for Xandax' answer. 

  
"The sage will determine if you tell us the truth, sit down" The man sat down behind a desk and pointed to the chair in front of it. Xandax sat down – clearing his mind.  
"Are you ready?" the man behind the desk asked.

  
"Yes, I'm ready" Xandax replied – the sage stood directly behind Xandax now. 

"Where do you originate?" the man asked.

  
"Daggerdale" Xandax replied.

  
"Why did you leave your home?"

  
"My parents were killed, so I took up the road"

  
"Why do you want to join the Black Helm?" 

  
"I seek adventure and gold"

  
"What do you know of Athkatla and its current situation?"

  
"I know there is some kind of turmoil between the wizards and the thieves"

  
"What do you think about that?"

  
"Not much – I care not much for either group of people"

  
"Okay – that will do" the man behind the desk said, as he got a signal from the sage behind Xandax. Both of them left the room with Xandax still sitting there. Xandax smiled pleased everything he said had been the truth, or at least a part of the whole truth. The normally dressed man re-entered the room.

  
"I think we can use you" he said, "Go and talk to Langly, whom you talked to first" then he left again. 

  
Xandax stood up, feeling a bit dizzy due to the sage' invasion of his mind to determine if Xandax spoke the truth. Xandax walked out to the man, Langly. He showed Xandax to the barracks, and to his bunk.

  
"This is all you get, for now," Langly said to Xandax. Since you are only a mercenary at this time, you must supply your own weapons – but that doesn't seem to be a problem" Langly glanced at Xandax' sword. "You can rest for a couple of hours – I know that sage have caused you some fatigue, lousy wizards" Langly said with contempt in his voice. He was apparently not found of wizards. "Rest now" he said and left Xandax. 

Xandax looked around – the room was big, there were about 60 bunks altogether – placed in 4 rows of 15. There were some men resting in a few of the bunks, and some sitting on the bunk looking around like Xandax with their weapons at hand. 

  
"Mercenaries, just like me, or almost like me" Xandax though

  
Xandax had gotten a bunk near a window looking outside to the square of the Government Quarters. Xandax looked out and ponder at what would happen next. It started to rain. "Ominous" Xandax thought as he saw the dark clouds hanging low. 

*****

"Come now, Virdel," Magus responded, causing the dark elf to take a step back defensively. "I see pictures of places and people, but they are unfamiliar to me. I need to know where you stand before I trust you with any amount of trust at all." He left the threat of mentally probing the dark elf unspoken; though it undoubtedly hung openly in the warrior's mind. Magus would never really take such action, but he doubted the elf knew this. It was important the dark elf came even with him on his won. "Trust begets trust." 

Rail awaited the dark elf's response, though he kept his eye warily on the young newcomer in the doorway. The one Void had intercepted. 

Still rather perturbed about what had just happened, Virdel looked from Rail, then to Magus who was waiting patiently for Virdel to answer. He had no desire to side with any of the factions, especially the Cowled Wizards. The thought of allying with Magus only lead him to believe that he was one of the Cowled wizards himself. Although, there was something about this man, this Magus, that struck Virdel as trustworthy. 

"You have yourself an ally. A powerful one at that. I have friends in the city that may help us, if you wish." Virdel stopped for a moment, and gathered his thoughts, deciding on the best course of action. "I will keep their identities secret for now, by I may be able to call on their aid, if need be." 

Magus's lips curled up in a smile, seeing he had gained the support of the Drow. No easy task and he knew it. He nodded in satisfaction, giving Void a small psionic message, informing him of what just took place. "I am glad you have chosen to follow my lead" began Magus. "You will soon see that it was not the wrong choice. Go now, and take our newcomer with you, I will find both you in a days time, along with Faisal, Xandax, and Thryn. From there, we will discuss the future of this city." 

Virdel said nothing. He glanced once more to Rail, still sitting on the windowsill, a large grin on his face. He then turned to the door, noticing Kierran for the first time. A small scowl could be seen on his face when he saw whom he told to go with. He shook his head, believing that arguing with the Mage would futile. He walked to the door, and right past Kierran, not even acknowledging him. 

He made his way down the steps, back to the ground level. As he made his way out of the Slums district, he heard the frantic pattering of feet as Kierran tried to catch up to him. The Ranger stood beside him momentarily, before even speaking. 

"I'm Kierran. That Hakeashar told me I was to go with you." His breathing was slightly taxed, but it returned with ease. Virdel just kept walking, still ignoring the man. Kierran followed the Drow, a few paces behind. He was in no mood to disobey a wizard of that strength, so he followed Magus's orders...

*****

As Virdel finally leaves, Magus sighs deeply, brushing a strand of his long blonde hair from his face, a gesture that looks peculiarly elven. It had begun. Once he had a better idea what was going on, he could decide what to do. Simply destroying all three factions, if even possible, would be no better than remaining idle. Either way, chaos and horrible bloodshed would follow. He could support one of them. Or he could just weaken them. Or maybe a combination of the two. 

But Amn had more than internal problems. The surrounding nations were showing alarming signs of activity. To the south, Tethyr, stable for the moment under its current ruler, had recently launched another major raid into the Forests of Tethyr, home of the elves. The fighting threatened to spill over into Amn. If Amn didn't put up a convincing show of force, the warlike Tethyrians might think it ripe for the plucking, and launch a full-scale invasion. 

Cormyr in the northeast was also watching with interest, always eager to expand its borders and spread its "benevolent" influence. A little infighting would be all the excuse it needed to intervene, invading on the pretense of settling the conflict. 

Then there was always Baldur's Gate and its suburbs to the north. No threat to Amn normally, a civil war would provide the chance Baldur's Gate needed to make a land grab on Amn's northern territories. 

Amn was a sick nation, indeed. Whatever he did, he had to do it quick. Perhaps the friends Virdel had spoken of could prove useful allies. 

-_You mean Virdel's ranger friends?_ - Whispers Void mischievously. 

-**You didn't...**- 

-_Well, it wasn't my intention_- Void breathes indignantly. –_I came across it while I was skimming his mind for hostile intentions. Seems he thinks highly and often of a certain person there._ - His tone refuses admonishment. 

Magus shakes his head. "But what's done is done..." 

At the sight of Rail, Magus forcefully brings himself from his thoughts. He had kept his old friend waiting long enough. 

"Rail, I would also ask a task of you. Actually, I think you'll rather enjoy it." Magus says, letting a smile show on his face. He could relax a bit for now. 

The assassin raised his brows, waiting for Magus to continue. 

"I want you to find Lazal and shadow him, noting his every move and word. Stealth is critical. I don't want you trying to confront him just yet. I'm afraid it would be a battle you could not win, old friend. I fear his power is too great. For now, we must watch and bide our time. Later, perhaps after we find a chink in his armor, we can face him on our own terms." 

Magus gazes intently at the assassin, waiting for his response.

*****

"All mages think they're invulnerable. You should see some of the looks and comments I get when my blade..." Rail stopped with his hand on his sword hilt, knowing Magus' distaste for the assassin's calculated bloodshed. 

But Magus already got the picture, and frowned. "No confrontations. Not yet, my friend." 

Rail nodded, dark acts eating at the back of his mind, but he kept them carefully in check. Like he always did. "Relax, I will watch him for weeks, if need be. I always do, before I strike. Patience is far stronger than force." 

This seemed to satisfy the mage, who grimaced but moved on to other things. "What do you make of them?" 

Rail frowned. "A tentative alliance, at best. They seem able to handle themselves with a blade, all right, but they are new to Amn. Athkatla has a way of weeding out the weak. Time will tell." 

"They will be fine," Magus began, smiling and shaking his head to himself. "They possess an inner strength, a will. They will be strong allies if we can gain their trust." 

"Not an easy thing, if you're a mage, is it?" Rail leaned back in the windowsill until shadow covered much of his face. His tone was half-joking, half-serious. 

__

No more so if you're a thief, I'd suppose. Void chimed in hauntingly. 

Rail smiled, though darkness still seemed to cling to his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the desk, casually examining the sparse furnishings. "So, we finish with the Crown, and move on to this?" He looked up at his friend in confusion. "I have truly been gone much of the time, but I see no side worth supporting, here." 

"Yes, that's why I need information." Magus was staring at the door Virdel and Kierran had exited just minutes before. "They will manage the Shadow Thieves and the Black Helm. I will worry about the Cowled Wizards." Glancing over at the frowning assassin, Magus added, "You would get in far too much trouble investigating those fools." Rail smiled darkly in agreement and the mage continued. "I need you to watch Lazal. I fear he would notice my eyes and intrusions far more than you." 

Rail nodded curtly and headed for the door. "He will not know I am there. I will find you when I have something of value." 

"Thank you, my friend." Almost as an afterthought, Magus added, "Tread lightly." 

"I know no other way." Rail paused in the doorway and flexed his damaged hand, examining the spidery sigils on his forearm. "We must talk about this..." he motioned toward his hand, "when I return." 

Magus looked puzzled, but nodded curtly as the assassin turned and disappeared in the crowd, off to find the mysterious wizard.

*****

A number of hours had past, Xandax didn't know how many – but constantly the number for new "mercenaries" had increased in the room. Well Xandax thought of them as mercenaries but the truth of the matter was that they ranged in appearance from farm boys to hardened fighters to what seemed like already Black Helm people. Xandax wonder about what were going to happen.   
Then 6 well-armoured men wielding black halberds entered the room accompanying one man dress in a robe. 

  
"All of you – follow me" the roped man yelled out

  
All the people including Xandax got up and followed the man – the 6 guards walked behind the cluster of people. Xandax quickly counted at least 20 possible mercenaries. 

  
The group was let through a couple of hallways and down a number of stairs to a sizable area.  
The area was approximately 30 meters in diameter and about the same high – high up Xandax noticed some blacken windows.

  
"Hmm – we are apparently going to put on a show – but why mustn't we see the spectators" Xandax thought as he walked to the other end of the arena. 

  
"You have all asked to join our organization – but before you are found worthy to do so, we must asses your fighting skills." the roped man yelled out to tone out the nervous mumbling of the crowd. 

  
"Don't worry about getting hurt – we have skilled cleric available to heal you." he continued "Furthermore – if you can't make it in here, you would most likely not make it afterwards – you knew what you signed up for." 

  
The roped man and his guards left the arena as the crowd stood and sized each other up. The more experienced fighters in the crowd had already drawn their weapons and positioned themselves with their back to the wall. Xandax had done the same though not to close to the wall – he knew where this was going – the question was only how many had to be killed in this room. Then one window open and the roped figure called out "Fight – fight for your lives". 

  
Suddenly several spikes shot out of the wall and the first 3 men collapsed. Then the crowd started fighting. Xandax noticed how the experience fighters charged those that didn't look nearly as experienced. "No honour, they have no honour" Xandax thought as he slowly walked into the centre of the arena wielding his sword. A couple of men charges Xandax – but he mealy parried their onslaught with a simple maneuver and gave them a good whack with the hilt of his sword. So they passed out. Then one of the experienced looking warriors saw Xandax and charged him. 

  
The warrior was wielding a long sword and a short sword. He lashed out with his long sword towards Xandax. Parrying the thrust with his own sword – Xandax rammed his shield into the chest of the warrior with a force that crushed it, the man fell down, death. Quickly only 5 men including Xandax were standing – getting ready to fight them – the door into the arena opened. The party from before, 6 guards and the roped figure entered. "That will do," he said, "follow me". The 5 men followed the roped man out of the arena back to the room they were in first. Then he left – the guards stayed. 

  
Another man entered the room. 

  
"I am Glam Loyd" he said, "I'll be your superior officer for you stay in our organization. What I say, is law – you will not disobey me, if you do – you will die."   
He smiled "Welcome to the Black Helm"

*****

He was alone once again. Now to start his own undercover work... 

He left the temple of Ilmater, heading into an abandoned building. Inside, he began a ritual of corruption magic's. They were foul indeed, an art he had learned from a passing rakshasa. But they would serve his purpose for now. Using them, weaving their illusionary and altering powers, he almost imperceptibly changed the face of the building. The door melded into the wall, becoming immovable, and the glass of the windows became like crystal, hard and opaque instead of transparent. At the same time he erected a powerful barrier against divination around the building. That done, he had only minutes before the Cowled Wizards came to investigate. 

Quickly he used the corruptive magic's to transform himself. His half-elven features twist and curve, flattening to those of a human. His hair shortens and darkens to a deep brown. Even his robe and items altar, changing color and shape. His glowing purple necklace turns yellow, taking the form of a mundane necklace of protection. His rings take the likeness of a silver ring and an onyx ring. The staff he had created years ago mutates in his hand, to all eyes a silver staff of minor enchantment. The last to change are his glimmering translucent robes. His trademark, they morph into common adventurer's robes. 

He then turned his attention to Void. It wouldn't do to have the notorious Hakeashar following him around. Focusing his mind, one with the magic, he worked the rakshasan magic. Bypassing Void's magical immunity was very taxing, even with his cooperation. But soon it was done, and Void's new form was a sleek black cat. 

The transformation was complete, the illusion woven. Beyond contemporary divination, the rakshasa's corruptive magic's were in a way a combination of the well-known human magic's of alteration and illusion. He and his items were changed, yet they were not. They were changed to everyone's eyes, including his own. However, they functioned as one believed they would function. Worn by him, his robes still maintained their original enchantment. But worn by another, they really would be just adventurer's robes. This powerful magic was thus nearly undetectable. Even a powerful mage would only sense something odd, and even then only on close inspection. Furthermore, the illusion could be detected or dispelled only by certain powerful artifacts or the rakshasa themselves, outside of Magus. 

He heard voices outside. The Cowled Wizards had arrived. Time to flee the scene... 

But first he needed a decoy. He hurriedly manipulated the corruptive magic's he had weaved, forming a cleft in the opposite wall large enough for a man to squeeze through. He then opened a rift into the Astral plane, and he and Void stepped through. The wizards would never think to look for traces of such an unusual method of transportation, especially with an obvious escape route already there. When the two stepped out, it was noon, and they were outside the city gates. Bribing well the guards on duty, he made it through without a fuss. He then started on his way to the Government District, and the headquarters of the Cowled Wizards, the black cat trailing behind him somewhat indignantly.

*****

The incident in the Slums District that day made quite a stir. The Cowled Wizards downplayed it, publicly announcing that a rogue mage had gotten loose. But they were quite disturbed. A rakshasa must have snuck into the city. A couple of djinni were summoned secretly to track down the dangerous predator. They set off to the task with an eagerness they specially reserved for hunting these arch-nemesis's of genie-kind. 

***** 

"Welcome to the Black Helm. I know you all are eager to get settled down and all, but right now I would like to tell you your first mission. Tonight we have an arms shipment arriving from down south. Lately the Shadow Thieves have been getting more troublesome, and we have word that they'll try to rob the caravan just out of sight of the city gates. We'd send some of our own, but extra men are scarce these days. The honorable Lieutenant Calahan himself will be there to keep you in line, and make sure you don't screw up. A few words of advice: Don't get him angry. This is an important assignment, and he won't hesitate to kill any one of you on the spot." 

"Any questions? Good. You will meet the Lieutenant outside the city gates at dusk. Don't be late. Until then, your time is your own." Glam Lloyd walks out, leaving the five mercenaries to their own devices. 

***** 

Thryn leaves the Copper Coronet after Xandax, seeing that he'd be alone for this job. He sees a few panicked-looking Cowled Wizards scurrying around a nearby decrepit building, but decides not to stick around to find out what it was about. He goes to Cromwell's, surprised to find his sword already repaired. "Wow he's fast," Thryn thought, thanking the dwarf. A few blocks away, he sees the building rumored to be a branch quarters of the Shadow Thieves, headed by Mae'Var long ago, though Thryn doesn't know this. As always, he treads through the alleyways, preferring their shadows to the blinding light of day. As he nears the ominous-looking building, he spots several cloaked figures watching him from all around. Noticing them at all was a testament to Thryn's skills, as few were so perceptive. Nonetheless, he has the distinct feeling that any wrong move could be his last. 

Entering the building, he approaches a plump-looking man selling wares. Apparently it was supposed to be a shop. 

"What will it be, good sir? I promise you'll find not find such quality products at lower prices anywhere else in this fine city. You look like the practical sort. Might I attract your eyes to this finely crafted short sword I acquired from a most generous young gentleman?" The merchant holds up a common short sword that could be found in any of the numerous shops in Athkatla. "Only 10 gold pieces, my good man." 

Thryn wonders what to do next. He spots a fine line running up the opposite wall. A secret door. But surely the merchant wouldn't take kindly to him just stomping in and opening it...not to mention the hooded figures perched in waiting outside... 

*****

Rail pulled the hood down lower over his face to keep the drizzling rain off of his face as he walked past the guards and out of the Radiant Heart. The guards once again glanced suspiciously at the departing assassin and one stepped forward as if to intercept, but he was stopped short by gesture and a whisper from the other guard. "Not that one. Leave him be." The guard looked confused, but shrugged and resumed his post. 

__

Too much rain for one day, Rail thought. _Especially for this time of year._ He was disappointed with his meeting with Prelate Keldorn, but not from any confrontation with the man himself. He didn't mind the lectures he often received from Keldorn. He actually shared much in common with the grizzled inquisitor, though they used different and sometimes conflicting means to the same end, it was still a common goal. However, he'd hoped the Prelate would be more forthcoming in providing information about the wizard Lazal, but it seemed the Order knew as little of the mysterious wizard as Magus. Little was better than nothing, but it was odd that a wizard could rise to such prominence in this city without much of an investigation. 

He worked his way through the sparse and rain-spattered evening crowds' back to the slums, into one of the areas still tainted by the city's demonic occupancy a few years ago. _An odd residence for one of the Cowled minions,_ thought Rail, _though certainly appropriate._ He spied the unadorned doorway marking the building in question. Oddly, he noticed there were still no rats, dogs, or animals of any kind that ever seemed inclined to venture near the structure. _Sometimes animals seem wiser than the rest of this city's inhabitants_

Smoothly ducking into an alley across the street from the targeted building, he worked his way past the refuse to the back of the alley and expertly climbed up the rain gutter to the top floor, where he slithered through a broken window and into a deserted and dilapidated apartment, one only rats seemed able to stomach. Braving the stench and newly rotting timbers, Rail worked his way to the hallway and over to the front apartment. _It's amazing what a little gold will rent you in this part of town._ 20 gold pieces and the resident was glad to journey to Trademeet to visit his uncle. It beat the unspoken alternative, after all. _Magus must be rubbing off on me. I'm getting soft._

Quickly picking the lock and disarming the simple but well hidden gas trap, Rail entered the tiny, unkempt apartment to the alarm of a shadowy man backing away from the window and raising a crossbow toward the doorway. Rail frowned. "Ichar, what's the status over there?" 

The man cleared his throat and lowered the weapon, shaking his head with a sigh. "I thought you were someone else," he said with a raspy voice, motioning over the opposite building where the mage occupied. 

Rail smiled darkly. "I doubt **he** would enter by the front door." 

"No, you're probably right." Ichar seemed no more at ease, though he sat back on the stool by the tattered curtains and returned the looking glass to his eye, peering through a hole in the drapery. 

"Not much has changed over there. Very few have come or gone all day, though I've written everything down as usual." Ichar nodded toward a notebook and an ink quill on the floor below. 

"I figured as much," Rail curtly stated, hoping the man would get the hint that he was being relieved. Turning around, Ichar hesitated before climbing to his feet. He began to remove a ring from his hand, but Rail waved him off. "Keep it! You've more than earned it. It served me well, and you may need that if we all get as deep into this as I think." 

Ichar nodded respectfully toward the assassin. "I am honored. I know this served you well..." 

"Think nothing of it. I have other means." 

The man bowed slightly, a tradition bred from studying in Kara Tur, and wordlessly took his leave. Professional and to the point. The brooding assassin trusted Ichar as much as one could trust someone in his line of work. Rail thought of the small "guild" he had assembled here in the City of Coin. Small out of necessity, they consisted of a few thieves, a cunning fighter known for killing wizards, and a priest of Mask. The Shadow Thieves took seriously anyone in his line of work who refused to affiliate with them, or at least pay them off, and his "friend" Aran had repeatedly warned him not to cross the Thieves. Aran and Rail spoke occasionally, though their association was tenuous, at best, ever since Raistlin ravaged the city. It was the best thing that ever happened to the Shadow thieves, but Rail saw things differently. 

Quietly, Rail gathered the notebook and quill, putting them in a waxed envelope and secreting it inside his cloak. He left the apartment, locking the door and resetting the traps, and donned a coarse wool cloak, covered in dirt. Grabbing an empty bottle from an incoherent drunk inside the doorway, Rail stumbled onto the street and convincingly weaved his way over toward the other building, leaving little doubt as to how the bottle had been drained. Undoubtedly, he would once again spend several hours hunched in the rain subtly taking notes under his cloak while mumbling drunkenly to himself. Unlike the other observers he'd used, however, he could see things they'd missed. He knew what to look for and how a mage thought. He'd been around mages all his life, and he studied them as acutely as they studied their tomes and spells. There were things their sharp minds overlooked. Gaping holes in their vaunted armor. 

Patiently, Rail went back to work. He concentrated on the building before him, letting the magic in his new ring take hold. Slowly, the walls faded in color until they were as clear as glass. Rail could see through the magical darkness that covered the windows. While he couldn't see details, he could see shapes and distinct outlines. Furniture and books, candles and vials. 

And, he could see the mage. Rail sat down, continuing his act, surrounded in shadow and the smell of dirt and alcohol, and he watched.

*****

Glam Lloyd and his guards left the room. It seemed as a pretty simple mission, guarding a shipment of supposedly weapons from the Shadow Thieves.

  
But the tone of his voice and the treats wake suspicions within Xandax. "Oh well there wasn't anything I can do right now." Xandax thought. He sat down on his bunk, and started to clean his weapons after the intermezzos earlier in the arena. 

  
He looked around at the other mercenaries, most of the looked like simple brigands. The other started to talk among themselves and boasting about their heroic deeds and adventures.   
"If these people have done all the things they say – it is a wonder that their still are dragon sightings in Faerun" Xandax thought with a smile. Xandax didn't trust many mercenaries – they were a dangerous lot. Fighting like this for money they'd as soon turn on their master for more money from his enemies then continue to fight for him, and if a fight looked to tough, they just as soon leave the battlefield. 

  
The hours passed slowly, Xandax looked at the sky "A storm is coming" he mumbled to himself. The other 4 people had drunk some ale and gamble some money – which Xandax reasoned properly were their last. 

  
"It is time to go" one of the men said. Xandax didn't know his name, and frankly he didn't care much – if things went as he thought they would – not many of these men would live to see the sun again.

  
All of them put on their armour and checked their weapons. On their bunks had laid a Black Helm insignia that they should wear on their armour so they were easily distinguishable.   
The small group made it's way through town passing several patrols of guards, Black Helm' guards.  
Finally they were at the gates, and waked a short way out of town when they saw what had to be Calahan, wielding a halberd.

*****


	8. Battle in the Gully

Thryn walked over to the man and said, "That's a nice secret door

Thryn walked over to the man and said, "That's a nice secret door. Anyway, I'm looking for employment. Got any?" 

"Employment? Well, I could use somebody to organize my wares, but from your looks I don't think that would appeal to you very much," the merchant replied, unflustered. 

"Come, now. Do you think anyone with half a brain would mistake this for a merchant's shop? I didn't come here for small talk. I hear the Shadow Thieves are recruiting, and I'm here to sign up. Got a problem with that?" Thryn asks coolly, casually tossing a dagger in the air and catching it. 

The merchant inspected him silently for a moment. "Very well. But it's your grave if you fail the initiation. We can't just let young hotheads like you spilling all our secrets, can we?" The merchant walked over and touched a certain spot on the wall, opening the secret door. He motioned impatiently for Thryn to step through. "Oh, and the trials have just begun. I suggest you be on your guard," he says before closing it behind him with finality. No turning back now, Thryn though to himself 

He walked down the hall. He emerged into a dark room with stacked crates of varying heights everywhere. Suddenly, he heard the shuffle of feet to his right. He ducked the incoming blade, sweeping the feet of his assailant. As he fell, Thryn grimly slit his throat. He then blended into the shadows, walking silently, making his way around the room. He detected others doing the same. On the other side of the room, a thrown dagger lodged into someone's back, hitting a vital spot and ensuring a slow, painful death. Another dagger came flying at him from up high. Thryn barely rolled out of the way, the dagger scraping his right arm. The next dagger followed seconds later, but this time Thryn spotted the thrower on top of an especially large stack of crates. He dodged it, and slammed into the pile, causing it to come crashing down. The thief on top managed to scramble aside, landing on his feet, but another one was crushed under a ton of falling wood. 

Thryn used the speed of his boots to close on the dagger thrower in an instant, impaling the surprised rogue on the end of his repaired sword. Abruptly a door opened in the wall on the far side of the room, and light comes streaming in. 

"Very good. Everybody that can make it out of the room under their own power will do so now. Any others that yet live will be put out of their misery," spoke a black-clad woman, silhouetted in the light. 

A shadow moved near the door, stabbing towards the newcomer. She whipped out a pair of daggers in a flash, parrying the attack with one and slashing the attacker's throat with the other. Her victim was dead before he hit the ground. "Anyone else want to try that? I don't mind putting a few more of you shity wannabes in your place," she said, her voice was cold and deadly. 

Nobody took her offer. They slowly emerged from their hiding places and walked to the door, six in all, including Thryn. Six more lay dead, two by Thryn's hand, one indirectly by his actions. But Thryn felt no remorse. A compassionate rogue doesn't live long. 

A series of tests followed, each one examining a different skill. A trap course, a pickpocketing trial, a lockpicking exam. Failure in any one brought death, and by the end only Thryn and two others were left. 

"My, but this group is a poor one. Usually at least half survive. Shows that we've already got the best, and that trash is all that's left," the woman stated contemptuously, looking the three over. Her gaze settled especially long on Thryn, making him uncomfortable. 

"You two," she says, pointing to the others. "Go find your rooms." She quickly gave them directions and sent them off. "Now for you," she pronounced, turning to Thryn. "I've been watching you. Someone of your skill is uncommon among new recruits. Go to the Promenade after dusk. I'll be hanging around the Circus Tent. There I'll tell you your first assignment." That said, she walked off. 

After that, Thryn spent some time familiarizing himself with the place. Then he took a nap, knowing he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. When he woke, it was time to meet the woman. 

He found her hiding in the shadows where she said she'd be. "Good. I'm Shadowstalker Llira, a title one earns for showing exceptional skill as an assassin. We're going to meet up with the others outside of the city. The Black Helm has got a weapon shipment coming in. Apparently they got word of our plans to waylay it, and have sent out a few extra guards to supplement the caravan guard. Our task is to ambush this small group before they link up. Shouldn't be too difficult. The Black Helm will be watching the gates, so we're taking the sewers. We must hurry now. Don't fall behind." She crept off into the darkness without a backward glance. 

***** 

Calahan watched their approach, disgust written all over his face. "I can't believe I'm stuck with cowardly mercenaries," he mumbles. He'd dealt with their kind before. No spine at all. And they'd desert at the snap of a finger if the going got tough, if they didn't outright turn against you. When they'd finally come level with him, he addressed them. 

"Okay you no-life's. Know now that the money you get at the end of this depends on the outcome. Full pay if the mission succeeds half if it fails. I'll be the judge of which it is, by the way. And if you desert, don't expect to live much longer. We'll track you down and deal with you soon enough, if you somehow manage to dodge me. Unlikely, I might add. That out of the way, the caravan's behind schedule. Seems bandits along the way attacked them. So it'll be a bit longer of a march than we expected. Setting out now, I expect that we'll meet up with them by dawn." 

This news inspired some surly muttering among the group. Calahan singled one of them out. "You don't like it, and I can end your misery right now, maggot. Is that what you want?" he shouted in his face. 

"No," he grumbled. 

"WHAT'S THAT!" Calahan bellows, brandishing his halberd. 

"NO SIR!" the wretched man yells, standing at attention. 

"Good," Calahan said, apparently satisfied. "Move out. I'll take the rear to keep an eye on you sorry sellswords." 

Calahan started walking outwards in the wilderness; Xandax and the other 4 started walking after him. There were some disgruntle among two of the mercenaries, they kept mumbling that they hadn't signed up for marching. 

  
Calahan sat an impressive pace into the night. 

"10 minutes break" Calahan had stopped suddenly. 

  
Everybody sat down and rested.

  
"So you are the best of the mercenaries this time" Calahan shook his head as his eyes wondered across everyone. "Can you even fight?" He was taunting the group.

  
"Yes – can you" one of the unsatisfied men said while grinning to what properly was his friend. 

  
"Well let's see" Calahan said and trusted out with his halberd. The other mercenary barely rolled out of the way.

  
"He is fast" Xandax though as he viewed the spectacle. 

  
The loud-mouthed mercenary stood up, wielding his weapon – a nasty looking mace. His friend did the same. 

  
"Oh, so you both think you can fight?" Calahan kept taunting. 

  
The 2 men charged and were quickly cut down. 

  
"He was very fast and deadly" Xandax though while trying to size up Calahan – "One wouldn't think that just by looking at him" 

"We are moving out – let their bodies lie," He said as he started moving out. The last 2 men and Xandax moved quickly after him – nobody said a word. Dawn was coming and they would soon rendezvous with the transport. Xandax reached down, just to reassure him that his sword was still there – the hilt felt warm again. 

*****

Virdel gave a final nod to the cloaked man who had been sent to find him. He sent the man back to the Rangers hideout, saying he would follow shortly. The man nodded, and took off through the streets, vanishing shortly after. Virdel turned around, and looked towards the building he and Kierran had taken to, to avoid a few patrolling guards of the Black Helm. The last patrol they dodged had a rather familiar looking member to it, and he could've sworn he knew him. He entered the building, and made his way straight to a small chest. 

"We're moving out again, Kierran." Virdel spoke little emotion. He had not grown friendly with the Ranger since they met. Whether it was from what was going that kept Virdel from befriending the man, or it was just how Magus had put them together, without his consent. "Gather your things quickly, it's not far. We're going to see some like people." 

Kierran barely moved. He just stood, and gathered his few meager possessions. He made his way to the door, but stopped, waiting for Virdel. "You realize it's been a day, and I still have not been told your name." Virdel didn't look around to face. "You know, it might help towards trusting you, if you at least speak your name." Virdel just continued to pack his things, until turning around. He shot a stare at Kierran, warning him to back off. Kierran just sighed, shook his head, and headed out the door, and waited for Virdel to take the lead. 

***** 

"These Guilds have grown out of control!" shouted a hooded figure. He and five others sat around a table, and all had the same brown hood covering their features. "It was enough for us to tolerate the Shadow Thieves, and Cowled Wizards, but now... now the Black Helm!" The man's anger was clearly evident, as was his feelings for his colleagues. 

"Remain calm." said the man across the table from him. "We know that with the addition of a third Guild to the city, conflict has arisen, but there is nothing we may do about! If we voice or decisions publicly, you, as every one here, know we will have breached our own law. We would be revealing our identities to the public, and then... Well, we all know..." The man remained calm, but his shrouded gaze remain fixed on his counter-part across the table. 

"But if we do nothing, then we could have a civil war within our own city!" A third man stood from his chair, and pounded his fist on the table, more for effect then to prove a point. "The Black Helm are nothing but mercenaries, and have caused nothing but trouble in this city!" He snapped his around the others sitting at the table. "We must do something-" 

"You will do nothing!" A robed man entered the room, oblivious to the faces of disgust made by the Council of Six. "As of now, everything is as planned. You will not disrupt my plans." Lazal walked to the side of the table. "All three Guilds will remain in Athkatla, and all three will have conflict. Once that happens..." A twisted grin over took Lazal's features as he thoughts of the effects. "Both the Black Helm, and the Shadow Thieves will be no more of a threat then a hapless babe..." He looked about the table, and seeing no objections, whether out of fear, or utter acceptance, he smiled, and turned back to the door. 

"Lazal," the second man spoke up, and turned to face the powerful Wizard. "You will cease to disrupt this council any further. Regardless of your position in the Cowled Wizards, and your obvious power, this is the Council of Six, and the governing body of Athkatla. Regardless of your plans, we will do something to remove this threat of a Guild War erupting on our streets!" 

Lazal offered another of his smiles, but didn't turn around. "Very Well then..." He turned to face the council again, this time without the smile. A look of anger had replaced it. The council then realized what they had done. Lazal chanted the words to a spell, and pointed at each of the Six. Before any could react, they had dropped each one now a lifeless husk and not even a sweat on Lazal's brow. He snapped his fingers, and the door opened again as six hooded figures entered the room, all with the exact identity of one of the fallen Six. "You know what to do." Lazal turned, and exited the room... 

*****

The Black Helm group was walking into a little gully formed between two small but steep hills. A sudden dread filled Xandax- something wasn't right. Calahan stiffened, and Xandax heard the clang of bows. He instinctively rolled behind the nearest rock. A couple of barbed arrows flew through the mist where Xandax was only a second ago. In a flash Calahan pulled out a large green shield strapped to his back, backing against the cliff wall. The shield shone as several nasty-looking arrows speed towards it. But instead of hitting it, they turned about only inches away and speed back the direction they came. Groans of agony erupted from the shadows, and a couple of hooded figures fell from their perches. Nearby one of the mercenaries was hit, and he collapsed to the ground, writhing in his death throes from some deadly poison. 

"Shadow Thieves! Get to the other end of the gully!" Calahan yelled, but was cut off by some of the ambushers that jumped from their hiding spots, landing neatly on the ground and blocking the exits. 

"This way!" Calahan shouted, and charged the three Shadow Thieves blocking the forward exit. Three more closed from the rear, and two remained atop the cliff, firing down arrows. 

* * * * *

Shadowstalker Llira smiled atop the cliff. "We've got them now. I'll get that one. You shoot the one ducking behind the rock over there. When they're down, the rest can surround and deal with the leader," she told Thryn, who was only a few feet away. Thryn's keen eyes homed in on his target, and he pulled back the bowstring for the shot. But suddenly he saw an all too familiar amulet, glowing brightly on his prey… 

* * * * *

Xandax rolled behind a rock, just as a couple of arrows hit the ground where he stood just a moment ago. Xandax looked at Calahan reading a shield; Xandax did the same with his.  
A couple of arrows flew directly at Calahan, but his shield seemed to deflect them back to whoever sent them flying. Xandax noticed his amulet glowing eerie again.  
"What, where and how many?" Xandax though as he tried to get the situation under control. "This way" Xandax heard Calahan yell out. Xandax gets on his feet and prepare to run in the direction as Calahan pointed out. 

*****

Llira's arrow flew true, embedding itself deep in the gap between helm and shoulder plate. The mercenary fell to the ground, clutching convulsively at the area around his neck. She grinned, then glanced at Thryn. She saw him fumble the shot, missing his target by a horse-length to clink uselessly against the side of the cliff. 

Spinning around, she yelled, "What the hell are ya do'in?"

The second Thryn saw the look on Llira's face, he drew his cloak hood and vanished sliding silently down the cliff side, he leapt, sword high, dagger ready. "Scum!" came the cry from Calahan, as Thryn landed his sword on a massive double-edged blade. Quickly he slipped his dagger through the plate mail. Jumping back, he saw that his dagger, that had before finished many people, had barely scratched this warrior,

  
"Ha, your puny knife is not that good!" Taunted Calahan, as he reprised with a series of deft swings and thrusts of his blade.

  
"This is not you fight," said a voice in Thryns head...

*****

Xandax hesitated, watching as Thryn jumped down the cliff. He shook his head as he realized his target. "His brashness will get him killed," he muttered to himself. Any thoughts of going to Thryn's aid were dashed as the three thieves to the rear loosed their arrows. He dropped and rolled out of the way. Once he recovered, he sprang to his feet, and charged his assailants. They each withdrew out an oddly discolored long sword, then fell back, as Xandax came rushing within striking distance, deftly encircling him. "They're good," he thought as he picked his target and lunged. 

* * * * * 

Llira fumed as Thryn left his position. Damn greenhorn! This wasn't part of the plan. Thanks to him, their systematic ambush was now nothing more than a chaotic free-for-all. He would pay dearly when this was all over. Scowling, she springs after him to deal with the guard leader. Violent thoughts raced through her mind, each one involving Thryn and his slow death for his insolence…

* * * * * 

The fight turned from bad to worse. Calahan's speed and strength were incredible. It was all Thryn could do to dodge and deflect his powerful attacks, and maneuvers. A thrust by his own sword bounced off of the tough steel plate with a resounding ring, followed by a countering horizontal slash that Thryn barely managed to duck. Thryn then saw a dark flash behind the warrior, followed by the screech of steel on steel. Calahan spun on his heel, slashing downward, missing Llira's cartwheeling form by mere inches. A volley of three arrows hit his back plate as he recovered, deflecting off with a clink.

As the battle wore on, Thryn realized their meager weapons had no chance of penetrating the thick armour, and even the expert Archers barely scratched the Full plate, a cunning idea sprang to Thryns mind as he surveyed the surroundings. Instead of slashing with his sword, he gave an almighty kick on the back of the plate unbalancing the giant warrior, he than ran for his life from the pursuing man.

  
Pride hurt, Calahan threw aside his sword, and withdrew his menacing Halberd that had been slung across his back until now. Swinging round to catch Thryn, "Blasted Elf!" Screamed Calahan, soon following the near blur of Thryn, but Llira saw his plan, and gave a brief smirk. Maybe he wouldn't be killed. 

Calahan, having chased Thryn a few feet, and near a small desert pond, let a powerful swing loose. Raising the Halberd over his head, and then striking it down, hitting nothing but the water. As his weapon hits the liquid, a bit of it splashed into his face, blinding him for a moment. He took a step back, almost stepping over Thryn's waiting blade. 

Thryn, whose plan had worked perfectly, stood behind Calahan, waiting to send his sword through the fighter's back. He prepped his sword arm, ready for the attack, waiting for Calahan to come within striking distance... 

***** 

Xandax charged at the Shadow Thief directly in front of him, sending a small cloud of dust in his wake. The man was quite skilled with the blade, and parried Xandax's attack. Unfalteringly, Xandax continued his attack, sending his blade in an arc from his mid-section. The Thief dropped his blade to defend himself, sending his partners a quick glance to ensure they were closing in on Xandax. 

Xandax, having his blade blocked a second time, brought his knee up towards his opponent's gut. Winding the thief. He then drew his blade back, and jabbed it fiercely into the throat of the man. While doing this, one of the remaining thieves had snuck up on Xandax, wielding a small, poison tipped dagger. The man drove it readily into Xandax, whose armour just barely protected his vital areas. 

Xandax felt the blade sink into his skin, just below his rib cage, and he felt the burning sensation of the poison. He turned to meet his new attacks, which had now encompassed him, and were ready to attack...

The blade found the way into the flesh. Xandax felt instantly the effects of the poison. Assessing the situation, he found himself almost surrounded by the thieves. One on his left, and the other two in front of him. How he hated thieves and their use of dishonourable means. Taking a couple of steps backwards until his back hit some large stones Xandax bought just enough time to canalize his strengths and entered his Enraged state. Not feeling the poisons immediate effect anymore, though he still knew that it was doing damage within, he could fight with renewed vigor. His shield, "Curator", glowed silently red, passing on its resistance towards poison to Xandax.

  
Xandax, empowered by his rage, slowly walked towards the two thieves in front of him, while nonchalantly rotating his weapon hand, so his sword cut small circles in the air.   
The thieves, not expecting another advance, backed up a few steps, looking nervously at each other.

  
"TO THE DEATH!" Xandax shouted. His battle cry ringing strong in the thieves minds. He turned to his left and charged the single thief that now was isolated by a few feet from his companions. That spelt his doom as Xandax almost cleaved him in two with a powerful downward slash with his sword. Quickly drawing his sword out of the body of the thief, Xandax parried a blow from one of the other thieves with his shield, and a rotation movement to the left with his torso caused the other thief' blow to glide of his armour. Xandax slid down to sitting on his knees, span his torso back to the right, following through with his sword. The blow cut of the right leg of the first thief. The man fell down screaming. And fought with all his strength to crawl away. Leaving the man for dead, Xandax concentrated on the last thief, which were lunging out towards Xandax prone status. Still under the effect of his rage, Xandax, not feeling the full weight of his amour, almost jumped back into a standing position, thereby avoiding the mans lunge. 

  
"Do you want to die by my hand, or take your chance with the rest of the Shadow Thieves?" Xandax asked the last man, feeling on top of the situation. He didn't get an answer, as the last thief turned around and ran away. "Didn't think so." Xandax thought. 

He quickly calmed himself under control again, trying to find out what had happen to Calahan and Thryn. 

*****

As Calahan stumbled, trying to get his bearings, three more arrows came whistling towards him. Two of them again bounced off harmlessly, but one found a gap between plates on the inside of his left elbow. The wound was shallow, but the pain snapped Calahan's mind back into focus. Quickly looking around, he saw his last mercenary send a thief running, two of his comrades dead or crippled at the fighter's feet. Then the idiot just stood, staring off at nothing in particular. 

"GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!" Calahan cursed furiously. He sensed a stab from behind, and whirled with surprising speed to block it with the shaft of his halberd. Thryn, expecting a counter slash from the left with the blade, rolled with it. Instead, Calahan brought around the shaft from the other side, dealing a glancing blow on the head. Fighting off dizziness and disorientation, Thryn didn't manage to dodge Calahan's armored kick, which caught him in the ribs and sent him sprawling, winded and badly bruised. 

Llira's timely arrival saved his life. She kicked out at the back of Calahan's knee, sending him stumbling backward. She then rushed forward to slit his throat from behind. The move was expertly done, but yet again his speed caught his attacker unaware. As the knife arced towards his throat he snatched her wrist in a crushing embrace. Llira's scream echoed hauntingly through the pass as bones splintered. Meanwhile he maneuvered her around, putting her between him and the archers. 

* * * * *

Seeing the last thief flee, Xandax's attention was drawn towards Calahan. Suddenly, off on the horizon, Xandax noticed in the horizon a dark black pillar of energy. "Dark magic, it can only be dark magic, but whom…" Xandax' thoughts became interrupted.

  
"GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!" Calahan yelled out.

  
Xandax snapped back into reality and started running towards Calahan. Assessing the situation as he ran toward him, he saw Thryn lying on the ground, all but immobile and Calahan holding another thief up as a shield toward the unseen archers. There were no arrows being fired at this time. "Must be the leader of this band," Xandax thought to himself. 

"We got to get out of here," Xandax said to Calahan as he took up position behind him, glancing towards Thryn, who was still laying on the ground.

  
"WHAT? – You coward, we fight 'till they are dead" Calahan screamed back at Xandax.

  
"We need to move on – we don't know how many or what we are up against, only fools fight when in such a position."

  
Whether it was the fool part that made Calahan react Xandax didn't know – but Calahan started moving slowly backwards against the end of this canyon. Xandax followed him, covered behind his shield. 

  
Reaching the end of the canyon, Calahan was about to slit his living shields' throat. 

"Let her live" Xandax said.

  
"What? I am the commander…"

  
"She is more valurable alive"

  
Again there seemed to be a word that made Calahan come to reason. "Okay, you carry her" Calahan said as he started tying his hostage.

  
Afterwards this three-man party moved on towards the point where they should've rendezvoused with the shipment, but it was to late. The people that had been with the transport were dead and there were no sight of the cargo.

  
"Damn it" Calahan whispered to himself. 

  
"We might as well go back to the headquarters and interrogate this prisoner – for your sake, I hope she has something interesting to say" he said to Xandax. 

The trip back was uneventful, neither the prisoner nor Calahan said anything. Xandax' mind wandered, without finding answers. "That dark pillar of energy was intriguing, what force could have created it, what kind of creature. "

*****


	9. Impending Conflict

Ferchen qietly sat at her desk

Ferchen quietly sat at her desk. It had been a day since she sent the Ranger out to search for Virdel, and she was growing quite impatient. She scrolled over some scattered notes on her workspace, making sure everything was in place, if the Rangers were needed to interfere with the city happenings. She had not wanted to do this any more then the three other Rangers, but Mielikki commanded it. She heard the door to her room open, and softly close. She didn't even bother to look up at her visitor. 

"Yes?" Ferchen questioned, slightly annoyed. The past day had been a stressful one for her, and she was in no mood for idle "chatter". 

"I would've believed I'd receive more of a greeting then that." Virdel grinned as he watched Ferchen snap to her feet, with a large smile. She ran around her desk, and threw her arms around Virdel, hugging him tightly. Virdel, sheepishly, returned the hug, and gently pushed her away. "I see you have been worried." He smiled again. 

Ferchen quickly gathered herself, and stepped back from the Drow. "I have been worried, that's all." She saw Virdel quirk an eyebrow, but he did not pursue his own thoughts. "Where have you been? After my Rangers heard of your encounter with the Pit Fiend, we were worried that we had lost our best ally!" A small look of concern crossed her face as she spoke. 

"I have been...." Virdel paused to think of the words to say it. "Occupied. A Mage approached me. Magus, I believe his name was." Ferchen nodded in recognition of the name, and Virdel continued. "He has asked me to help him, but with what, I am not sure." He paced the length of the room, and stood by the small window that served as a light source in the day. "I thought it would be best to return here, and have assistance from my friends, if need be." He turned his head a flashed a smile to Ferchen. 

Ferchen returned the smile, and walked up behind Virdel, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course. You may always have aid from us. Anything I...The Rangers" She blushed as she spoke, "Can do to help you, you have but to ask." She stopped momentarily, slipping around to face Virdel. "Will you be staying in the building? If so, I can have Rodel clean a room up." Virdel nodded before raising his hand, and signaling he had brought another with him. Ferchen nodded. "I would like to meet him then."

"All right. His name is Kierran, he is a Ranger, like yourself." Virdel made his way to the door, and opened it slightly. He motioned for Kierran to enter the room, so Ferchen could get a good look at him. "Magus, for his own reasons I assume, told him to accompany me. You two talk, perhaps you may be able to help each other. I will talk to Rodel about the rooms." Virdel then exited the room, off to find the Ranger Rodel. 

*****

Rail leaned in the shadows of the stairwell as the stranger came into the alley, seemingly searching for someone. The man was unfamiliar to the thief, though clearly a wizard in nondescript robes carrying a mundane staff and trailing an obviously well fed black cat. Rail kept a hand on the hilt of his dagger as he methodically crept closer to the stranger, careful to stay deep within the early morning shadows. He kept his mind carefully clamped closed as he studied the man.

  
The stranger walked confidently down the alley, searching for something, but unafraid of what he would find. The cat followed close behind, seemingly bored.

  
_You fool, Rail,_ Void's voice boomed in his head, seemingly coming from the cat. _Open your mind, not your eyes._ The cat also seemed to be scanning the alley, though with less patience than it is owner.

  
Rail frowned, puzzled, but quickly began to understand the situation. Slowly he allowed his thoughts to return to their normal state. No sooner had he done this, than the man and cat suddenly turned in his direction, apparently finding their goal.

  
_He still trusts about as much as when he first entered the Mists of the Rift_, Void said only to Magus.

  
The man simply nodded in return as Rail stepped from the shadows and into plain view.  
Rail raised an eyebrow as he took in Magus' new form. "What happened," he began puzzled, though a smile started to form on his face. "You've really let yourself go downhill, Magus."

  
Magus smiled and nodded. "We each have our own way of investigating. I'm glad you approve."

  
Rail glanced down at the cat and his smile broadened, but Void cut off any comments. _Don't even think about it, human. Being in this form has just about taxed my patience to its limits_.

  
_I kinda like the change on you, Misty, though I would have chosen something different for you_, Rail responded. _Like maybe a tabby, or a calico, or perhaps a scrawny alley cat with little tufts of..._

  
_Things can be arranged for you to join us, you know._ Void began, half-playful, half-spiteful. _You'd make an excellent mouse._

  
Rail rubbed his chin in thought, nodding to himself. _You know.., I do believe my blade cuts cleanly through cats, though I would probably never get rid of the smell._  
"Well," Magus interrupted, smiling at the exchange. "I'm glad to see you two are so happy to see each other."

  
The assassin nodded, then returned to the slightly bewildered look from before the exchange. "Couldn't you two have changed..." he made a circular motion with his hand before waving off the thought. "Never mind. I don't really want to know."  
"It's a long story and a tiring process. No need to attract undue attention."  
Rail's hand shot reflexively to his hilt at the thought of Cowled Wizards who would respond to the magical surge.

  
"What have you discovered?" Magus' expression turned serious. The events of the past few days had troubled him greatly. He sensed an upcoming storm, one like the city hadn't seen in a decade, and the impending winds of change seem to be plodding ever forward.  
Rail's expression darkened, as if he could surround himself by shadow at will. "This is no ordinary mage, Magus."

  
Void appeared to be paying little attention to the conversation at hand. He was concentrating hard on keeping the conversation shrouded from any prying ears or scrying, and scanning the alley warily.

  
Rail continued. "He has many wards guarding his place, most of which I recognize, though some are unfamiliar to me at all." Magus raised an eyebrow at this, knowing the assassin's lengthy experience with wizards. "Six are common wards known to many wizards. Two seem to have clerical magic woven into them. One as if a glyph of warding, but with necromancy and abjuration embedded deeply in the spell. All wards seemed cast as if by the same wizard, though."

  
Magus creased his eyebrows in thought, mentally taking notes, though what this all meant seemed just beyond his grasp. Something just didn't make much sense about this mage, though it seemed vaguely familiar.

  
"One more thing," Rail added, shifting his stance uncomfortably. "I followed him to the Council headquarters." The assassin paused, trying to gather his thoughts and put them to words. "None moved to oppose him, as though all had been charmed or bribed or allied. It was as if he was there by right, and all knew it but me. It seemed odd. I don't know how to explain it."

  
Magus frowned deeply at this news. Certainly if he had used some form of mass charm, both he and the Cowled Wizards would have noticed the energy. It had to be something else, but that thought seemed to bring no comfort.  
"He knew I was watching."

  
Magus seemed taken aback, catching his jaw as it began to drop in surprise. He knew well the assassin's skill in avoiding detection. When the shadowy human did not want to be found, even Magus was challenged in discovering the man, and that was with the knowledge he was lurking about.

  
Rail continued, puzzled and uncomfortable. "He stopped his studies several times to scan the area I was hiding, both magically and mentally. He never seemed to find me, but I do not know how he could sense I was there at all." The assassin continued to describe Lazal's studies and habits in as much detail as he could, given the day's meager observations. Magus filed the information away, though he couldn't help but think there was some clue he was missing. Frowning and shaking his head, he almost tripped over Void as the cat rubbed up against Magus' leg.  
_Beware! We have company._

*****

While part of his mind digested the rest of Rail's information, another part pondered the meaning of Lazal's mysterious acceptance by the council. He knew for a fact that the Council looked upon Lazal with a great suspicion that would never be allayed by mere bribes. A few in particular would sooner perish than even think of dealing personally with him. For the members of the Council were for the most part good men; a rarity indeed in Athkatla these days. Hot-tempered and irrational at times, but good men nonetheless. Their acquiescence to the likes of Lazal did not bode well… 

__

Beware! We have company. The sudden message prompts a step back, causing him to almost trip right over Void's feline form. Rail instinctively slips into the nearby shadows, knowing that his presence would only complicate matters. 

Seconds later a group of four competent-looking Cowled Wizards turn the corner. Spotting the black-robed mage standing alone in the alley, one breaks away and comes forward. 

"You there. You're new to this city, correct?" 

"Newly arrived, but not new. I come from the northern borders, a battlemage in the service of the Amnish border patrol." 

"What brings you here, then?" the wizard asks suspiciously. "Do you admit to desertion?" 

"I think not. I was relieved of my duty by my commander, who complied with the Cowled Wizard's order recalling inactive mages to headquarters." 

"Then let's see your transfer orders." 

Magus reaches into a pocket in his robe, withdrawing a worn but neat scroll of parchment. Opening it, the wizard inspects it closely. 

"Hmm…the seal checks out. Regardless, you must accompany us to headquarters. Resist and your stay in Athkatla shall be cut short…permanently." The rest of the Cowled Wizards advance sternly. 

Rail moved along the shadows, silent as a plague. The cold grip of the venom-laced dagger echoed his hatred for the men confronting Magus, and his knuckles grew white in anticipation. He felt the ever-present excitement rush through his veins as it always did before a kill, pleasant and painful at the same time. 

The mages were unsuspecting. They stood before Magus and his "cat" in the commanding, arrogant, condescending stance of a Cowled wizard, all their corruption gloating forth in their posture. The assassin longed for the strike. _Fools,_ Rail thought with all the scorn pent up from his forced association with the corrupt group. Rail could sense no protections from physical attacks, and he knew the signs. No. These fools were expecting a wizard, not steel. 

In tense anticipation, the assassin held back, just within the shadows, but a step away from the back of the outermost mage and waited for the signal from his friend.

-_No, fool_! - Comes a hiss in Rail's mind. -_Do not blow our cover_- 

"Well! Is this the welcome a member receives from his fellows these days? Bullying and completely unconcealed threats? Count your blessings that I am yet loyal to the guild, and in a far better mood than you apparently are. I will go, but only because I was on my way to headquarters anyway to report my arrival." 

"A wise choice. Come then," says the wizard, beckoning Magus forward. He complies somewhat snootily, his black cat trailing behind, and an instant later the entire group vanishes through a dimensional door. 

* * * * * 

Virdel stood outside the door to Ferchen's room, patiently waiting for her and Kierran to finish they're meeting. It had been a little over an hour, and Virdel was beginning to grow curious. As he stood, waiting, he had been fiddling with a small, iron pendant, nothing special. He would have continued, patiently, if he hadn't heard the creak of the door open, and the voices of the two Rangers exiting the room. 

"I am glad you agreed, Kierran." Ferchen led the way, showing Kierran to the door of the building. "This will be of great help to the Rangers in Amn. We must be able to maintain peace here, and keep everyone safe. Come back in one piece." Kierran nodded, and stepped out of the building, stopping once outside. 

"I will do my best, Ferchen. Perhaps, if Mielikki is kind to me, she will guide me safely back." He smiled, and drew his hood over his face, masking his features. He then slowly made his way down the streets of Athkatla, disappearing into the corridors of stone, and wood. Ferchen said a silent pray, and turned inside to face Virdel. 

"Virdel." She began, "Your companion. I fear I may've sent him on a suicide mission." Virdel looked questioningly towards her. "We needed someone to find out what the Shadow Thieves were planning during this whole mess." She shook her head. "Well, if his faith in Mielikki is strong, he will return." She willed a smile, and made her way next to Virdel. He only nodded in response, not knowing much of Kierran; he was not sure how he would fare in the midst of the Thieves. 

"Ferchen, I'm afraid I can not stay long." Virdel looked towards her, a hint of fear in his voice. "The man I met, Magus. He has spoke of a lot of trouble brewing in Athkatla. He has also asked me to help him." Ferchen nodded, understanding every word. "I have decided to do so, in my own way. I am Drow, and I am a fighter." Ferchen could see where this was going, and she choked back a few tears, trying to keep her feelings hidden from Virdel. "I am going to work my way into the Black Helm. I have enough skills that they will accept me, but not as Drow. I need you to help me conceal my identity, and appearance." Virdel looked directly to Ferchen, who had bowed her head, and was holding back her tears. 

Ferchen nodded. "Yes... As I said, we will help you." She took a second to re-assemble herself. "But you must know! The Black Helm sends their new recruits on death missions all the time! And the slightest impudence, and they have you executed! I would much rather have you remain working for us here." Virdel just put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and gave her the same confident look he always had. "Come. I know a few people in the city that will help change your appearance to that of a Human." 

***** 

Virdel stood, later that day, at the door to the Rangers building. Ferchen was next to him. He was still getting used to the magical enchantment over him, and having the pink tone flesh covering his body. His white mane had been replaced by long brown, and his height had been giving the appearance of being taller. He kept his hood down, as to not draw attention. "Thank you Ferchen. For everything." 

Ferchen smiled. "You know you're always welcome. Also, if you need help, you can find us easily enough." Virdel nodded, and turned towards the streets. As he began down the street, a hand stopped him on his shoulder. He turned around, and met with Ferchen face. For the first time in years, she let her feelings go. She kissed him softly, and gave him a hug. As she pulled back, she looked to Virdel. "Don't get killed. I need you to come back at some point." She smiled and sent the disguised Drow towards the Black Helm... 

*****

The group of wizards appears just inside the entrance to the Cowled Wizard headquarters. Erected soon after the banishment of the demons a decade ago, it is a testament to the guild's expanded power. A grand structure, its marble magnificence is only surpassed by the powerful wards seemingly scattered about the place. They serve to restrict members to certain areas of the building. The way to gain clearance remains a closely guarded secret. Supposedly even few of the senior members themselves know how they are able to pass through into restricted areas. It is a veritable fortress, and even the Shadow Thieves dare not enter uninvited. Though countless many have surely tried… 

Another wizard approaches the leader of the group, and they talk quietly for a moment. Then he turns to address Magus. 

"The High Wizard awaits. Go through the door over there," he says impatiently, pointing to a nearby door on the left. 

Entering, Magus finds a well-kept room, adorned with various symbols of the Cowled Wizards. An old-looking man sits at a clean wooden desk. He looks up from his work as the door shuts, studying the new arrival carefully. 

"Nabalad, I take it? I apologize for the rudeness of my subordinates. Just a while ago there was an alarming magical disturbance. They had orders to apprehend anyone suspicious on the spot." 

Nabalad nods. "Yes, I thought I sensed a burst of magical energy when I neared the city. Though it was odd…it certainly was no magic I've ever encountered. 

The man raises his brows in surprise. "Very astute of you." He pauses, as if trying to decide something. "Hmm…I think we might have a use for you after all. Very well, listen closely. The magic was none other than the corruption magic's wielded by the devilish rakshasa. You've heard of them, yes? Well, then you know that having one roaming around Athkatla is an acute problem. We've already hired some genies to track it down, but perhaps having one of our own in pursuits will speed the process. Go talk to the Dao djinn we hired for more details. They should be in the Slums District, searching for clues at the site of the casting. I'm sure someone of your experience will be capable of finding them without too much trouble. You are dismissed." 

He goes back to reading a message on his desk, taking little notice of Nabalad's departure, or the black cat curled up behind a nearby waste-basket... 

* * * * *

On an assignment for the Cowled Wizards, Nabalad doesn't hesitate to teleport to his destination. He appears in the familiar surroundings of the Slums district. The genies would undoubtedly be shrouded by invisibility. But care would have to be taken in dealing with them. Experienced in combating corruption magic's, and already searching for its signs, appearing before them disguised as he was could only lead to disaster. 

Nabalad cloaks himself in invisibility, then wills away his disguise momentarily, storing the energy within his staff for later use. Then he weaves a unique illusionary spell that homes in on other active spells of illusion, guiding him to the hidden genies. One appears as he rounds a corner of the abandoned house he had used not long ago to weave his disguise. 

"Interesting spell you use there, mortal. Are you one of the so-called Cowled Wizards?" 

"I am." Magus doesn't cancel his invisibility. 

"Ho-ho! The mortal wishes to remain unseen. Why might I ask? Let us see…" 

The djinn's divination spell failed to reveal the newcomer. He looks surprised, and more than a bit impressed. He chuckles. "A powerful one of your kind, you are. Very well, remain unseen if that is your wish. Now, if I might ask, for what reason do you grace us with your presence?" 

"I was sent to assess your progress, and aid you finding this rakshasa, if possible."

"Fair enough. Some investigating we have done, analyzing the spell residue and such. The results were interesting, yes. Corruption magic's permeate the place, yet faint glimmers of other magic's not wielded by the rakshasa there are. Astral and psychic energies: these not be used amongst the rakshasa. Perhaps this rakshasa had an accomplice, yes? An illithid, maybe? T'would certainly be an odd alliance, don't you agree? 

"Yes, it would, though highly unlikely I would suspect. Have you determined the method of escape?" 

"It's fairly apparent. There is a crack in the sidewall, large enough for man or rakshasa to crawl through. A clever one it is. No magical or physical trail there is. With the evidence at hand, I can say with certainty that we'll get no closer to finding the little devil. But fear not. They are a predatory kind, and soon we'll be able to follow the trail of disappearing mortals. It's only a matter of time." 

"That is unacceptable. A trail of disappearances would defeat our entire objective, which is to keep this hushed." 

The djinn chuckled. "Unacceptable, eh? Well, do YOU have a better plan, mortal?" 

"You'll see…" A smile crosses Magus's invisible face. It would be risky almost to the point of foolhardiness, but it had sure been a while since his fighting day

Magus gestures in the language of magic, and he, the visible djinn, and the hidden djinn disappear through dimensional gates. They step out at the bottom a deep, arid valley, the buildings of the city nowhere in sight. It is dark, and dawn is not far away. 

"What is the meaning of this, mortal?" booms the hidden djinn, dispelling his invisibility. 

"This must be done where it won't be noticed." 

Magus pulls a fist-sized red ruby from a hidden pocket, which instantly becomes visible. It glows with an ominous blood-red light, and the stench of evil emanating from it is almost suffocating. It burns in his hand with an unholy fire, and Magus reflexively hurls it to the ground, rubbing his singed hand ruefully in instinctive distaste. He had forgotten how truly despicable the artifact was. 

The djinns' initial astonishment turns loathing, then nervous fear. "You dare unveil that vile gem, foolish mortal! Have you a death wish?! That will draw every demonic being within miles!" cries the first one. 

"Calm yourself!" Magus snaps, no longer acting. "How many demons are there in one area of the Prime-Material at a single time? All it will bring are a few that've just been summoned. And this saves us the trouble of finding the rakshasa, doesn't it?" 

"Mortals! It's a wonder that your kind hasn't yet ceased to exist!" mutters the other one, drawing his katana. 

"Shut up and prepare yourselves! They're here…" 

Silence hangs in the air for a few precious seconds. Then comes the tingle of gathering magical energy. Suddenly half a dozen magical gates spawn on all sides. Out pop a couple of cornugon, a pair of glabrezu, a pit fiend…and none other than a ta'naari balor. 

Total chaos erupts as the power of the glowing jewel on the ground flings them into a voracious frenzy. Demon fear, thick and terrible pollutes the very air. Magus barely manages a resist fear spell before the effects can overwhelm him. One of the cornugon madly charges a glabrezu, rending it deep with its claws, causing the ta'narri to shriek in wounded rage. The cornugon lunges for a killing rip with its jaws, but one powerful swipe from the side by the balor crushes its skull, killing it instantly. It then decapitates the wounded glabrezu without a moment's hesitation. 

Meanwhile the other cornugon races for the first djinn. He suddenly disappears in a poof of smoke. The cornugon's frustrated howl is cut off by the katana thrust down its throat. But as it fell its claws carve a deep gash in the upper-right section of the genie's chest. 

The other djinn was beset by another bloodthirsty glabrezu. A wall of icy flame springs up around the genie, of which the glabrezu gets a mouthful of instead of flesh. A mighty downward slash of the katana ends its scream before it even begins. 

The pit fiend had appeared only a couple meters away from Magus. With its acute sense of smell, invisibility was no protection. A lightning bolt bursts from unseen hands, smiting the demon straight in the chest. The blow knocks it back a few steps, but it recovers almost immediately and leaps across the distance to the source in one giant bound, slashing horizontally with its razor-sharp claws. They find their target, but instead of ripping through tender flesh they screech across solid stone. An icy blast spews forth in a cone as if in reply, freezing the offending arm and pin-cushioning its body with thousands of tiny icicles. The demon stumbles but does not fall, instead hurling itself at the hidden assailant. The blow would have flung him to the ground, helpless, stoneskin or not. But the word "DIE!" rings forth, the creature mere feet away, and Magus sidesteps the fiend's carcass as it crashes to the ground… 

Magus, stepping over the corpse, quietly found his next target, another Pit fiend. He raises his hand, and without breaking a sweat, five glowing orbs emit from his fingers, and shoot out towards the creature. As each one hits, the Fiend shrugs them off. Magus had no intention of the Magic Missile's to do any harm, just to get the Fiend's attention. The Pit Fiend responded, violently. It charged towards the mage, who had already prepped his next spell. 

The Fiend came to a screeching halt as he saw Magus vanish through a Shadow Door. It looked about for moment, it's last. From the back of it's head, it felt a searing pain before it felt nothing at all. Magus re-appeared behind the creature, a grim look on his face. The death that had been wrought from Magus's one finger had sent the creature to it's after life, with ease. 

The lesser demons dead, the djinns and Magus are left alone with the ta'narri balor. Smelling sweet blood, it immediately rushes at the wounded genie, still invisible. He casts a dimension door, but too late. The balor's claws came raking down, tearing into the genie's abdomen and disrupting the spell. Blood spills forth as if from nowhere. With its last breath on the prime material the djinn lets loose a powerful lightning bolt that blasts through the balor's magical defenses and sends it reeling backward. 

The other djinn, protected by a shield of cold fire, dashes in before the ta'narri can recover. Hasting himself with a word, the djinn's blade moves in a blur, scoring a dozen hits in the span of seconds. Weakened and distracted, Magus's finger of death meets little resistance, and ends the fiend's life before it can counter. 

The battle over, the djinn return the katana to its belt, and his shield fades away. The death of his comrade makes him feel somewhat lonely, but he is not saddened. He was home, and free once again from the whims of impertinent mortals. 

"A battle well-fought, mortal. Your magic commands respect, it does. However, no closer are we to our goal than before. No rakshasa pays us a visit." 

Impossible, Magus thinks. He knew for certain that there was a rakshasa somewhere in the area. The artifact should have drawn it there with all the rest. Something was wrong, very wrong. 

"Well? Is our most respected and powerful wizard actually baffled, yes?" 

Suddenly Magus appears, his invisibility dispelled. He instantly deduces from the djinn's surprised expression that it wasn't him. Then he senses it. The powerful, malevolent presence. The rakshasa had arrived. 

Magus cries out in warning, but it's too late. A scimitar cuts through the air and the genie's head rolls to the ground, followed by its body. 

Luckily he hadn't yet revoked his stoneskin. Quickly he weaves a spell turning protection, just in time to reflect the rakshasa's fireball back at it. The explosion doesn't even faze it. This one was powerful indeed. 

Without stopping Magus begins his next spell. Shimmering silver daggers erupt from his hand and shoot towards their target. The rakshasa responds with a stoneskin, but it underestimates the sheer number of daggers. 7 bounce off, but 3 more bite deeply into flesh. 

The power of the spell is draining, and Magus is forced to pause. Infuriated, the rakshasa goes into a long, mystic chant. His magic unavailable, Magus taps other powers as his opponent's spell reaches completion. 

A great pillar of black flame shoots down from the sky, enveloping the mage in fiery death, blasting through his spell defenses. The dark inferno raged for a second, a minute, who can really say? But when it ended, and the smoke clears, Magus stood levitating in midair, his eyes closed, his robes blackened with soot but untouched. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the rakshasa with eyes unseeing, eyes focused inward in the ecstasy of self-enlightenment. At that moment the cunning rakshasa knew fear, perhaps for the first time in its despicable life. Great among its kind, feared by creatures across the planes, it never knew an opponent it couldn't smite with a mix of guile and overwhelming power. 

Something about the magi's gaze was compelling, forcing the rakshasa lord to stare back. Seconds later it fell, a lifeless husk, defeated in a mighty psionic battle spanning timeless eons in the realm of the mind. Then Magus himself crumpled to the ground, mind and body exhausted from the ordeal of their assimilating. He barely managed to crawl over and conceal the gem once more within his robe before consciousness left him.

*****

Virdel, slowly growing accustomed to his magical disguise, had found it easy to make his way into the Black Helm. When presented with the challenges all new initiates go through, he remained the only one standing, the rest falling to either the spike trap within the wall, or to the more experienced fighters. Also, because of recent Shadow Thief raids on the Helm's shipments of supplies, they had been strapped for Lieutenants, and gave one of the empty positions to Virdel, saying he wouldn't be the only new recruit to get a chance to prove themselves. Virdel immediately thought of Xandax, and gave a small smirk. In accordance, Virdel had been given access to the very files he joined the Black Helm for, there future plans. 

As he had been told of a detachment of recruits going to aid Calahan, whose name sounded familiar to him, he knew there would be few guards, making it all the easier to discover the mercenary guilds plans. Waiting to mid-day, when he knew the dispatchment would be far from the city, and most of the Helm either on patrol, or leave, he made his way to Clerks study of the building, and began to rummage through files. As he stepped through the threshold, he felt a small tugging at his foot, and realized what just happened. He would have to work quite, as the Helm would respond quickly to the trap's alarm. Throwing caution to the wind, he dashed to the nearest desk, and hoped it was the right one. He slid it open, and began to rummage through the papers, looking for anything of importance. As he did so, his hand brushed across the wax seal of the Black Helm. This caught his attention, and he quickly broke the seal to read it... 

__

The plans have been sealed. We are to attack the Shadow Thieves organization in three days time, at dawn. Long have they been a scorn to this city, and to use, and they blemish Athkatla's name by existing. Our contact in the Cowled Wizards, which chooses to remain nameless at this point, will assist us through his own means. He has guaranteed that the Council of Six will not interfere with our plans. Inform the Lieutenants, and Captains of the attack, but speak nothing to the recruits. 

-Jericho 

Virdel lifted his head, and thought of the impact the city would have if the Shadow Thieves were destroyed. He pocketed the scroll, and turned back to the door, dashing for it. As he rounded the frame, and entered the hallway, he came to a skidding halt as he saw a small detachment of guards, accompanied by one of the guilds Battle Mages. 

"There's the intruder! Capture him alive!" Yelled the man in front, who was a big and burly man wielding a large and imposing looking warhammer. The other three warriors charged forth, brandishing a wide array of weapons, while the Battle-Mage stood back, and allowed his contingencies to kick up. 

Virdel drew his own weapons, swearing under his breath because of his lack of mobility in his current disguise. The first attack came in, a rather large looking sword, cleaving the air sharply. Virdel raised his right scimitar, and parried the attack. With his left, he quickly issued a spinning maneuver, cleaning cutting the first assailant in the mid-section. By this time, the Battle-Mages contingencies were up, and small globe of energy surrounded him. That wasn't the only one though. Virdel felt a bit of a draining sensation, and grew dizzy momentarily. When he composed himself a mere half a second later, he saw a look of disbelief on the guard's faces. He glanced quickly at his hand, and realized what had happened. His cover had been blown, and he was now back to his Drow appearance. 

Virdel decided to capitalize on this opportunity, and charged the remaining men. In his quick strike, he managed to kill another guard with two clean attacks to throat and stomach. He turned to the next man, and nearly met with the tip of a Kara-Tur Katana. He gave a slight jump back in the crowded hallway, cursing the lack of room, and raised his scimitars in a crossed X-formation, blocking the incoming katana. To the side, he heard the mage chanting, and he felt a sicken feeling raise in his stomach. He kneed the Kara-Tur warrior, who then fell to the ground. Virdel quickly drove his left scimitar into the fallen man's back, and left it there, not wanting to waste time in forcing it out of the bone he just lodged it into. He quickly turned to the battle-mage, ignoring the large guard captain with the hammer. He sprinted to the mage, a Warhammer impacting just a few feet behind his form, and a pursuing owner. 

Virdel heard the mage finish chanting, the pit in his stomach swelled. A burst of energy erupted from the mages fingertips as five magical balls of energy hurtled towards the dark elf. Virdel quickly sidestepped in mid-stride, his superior agility taking prowess. Even with his quick evasion, three of the magical balls of energy still connected, sending Virdel reeling to the ground, sliding to the feet of the mage. He gasped for breath, trying desperately to regain composure. By now, the angry Captain had caught up with him, and had raised his Warhammer above his, and intended it to end the Drows life by crushing his skull. Virdel closed his eyes for a second, and quickly summoned his last bits of energy. He then propped himself up with his un-armed hand, and swept his foot violently across the floor, connecting against the Captains, leg's, tripping him, and disarming him. He then rolled to his feet, spun quickly, and flung his remaining scimitar to the Battle-Mage who was preparing another spell. The weapon hit the man square in the chest. 

Virdel drew his dagger from his belt, and quickly turned to the Captain, who was just getting up. He lunged to the fallen man, driving the dagger deep into the Captains throat, ending his life. 

Virdel took a deep breath before removing the dagger, and cleaning it. He was tired, and sore from the fight, but couldn't stop now. He retrieved his two scimitars, placed them back into their sheathes. He then made for the nearest exit...

*****

Unfettered by the dark of night, and bent on putting distance between them and the band of thieves that ransacked the caravan, they made surprisingly good time, reaching the city just as the sun reached zenith. Entering the city gates, Calahan seized a large, mottled brown cloak from an unfortunate beggar. He handed this to Llira, who remained silent, then pushed her forward, keeping her close and in front. They made it back to headquarters without trouble. They had either caught the Thieves snoozing, or the rats were biding their time. No matter. Soon they'd wipe the putrid cult from the face of Athkatla. After that, running them out of Amn would hardly be a challenge. 

Regardless, this one smacked of importance. No doubt her interrogation would be of inestimable aid in the coming attack. Approaching the building, his pleasant reflections were disrupted by frantic-looking guardsmen stumbling towards them. 

"What is the meaning of this captain!" Calahan shouted. 

"Sir! The alarm has been tripped! The contingent sent up hasn't returned. I heard fighting and went to notify whomever I could find, sir!" 

Just then he saw a shape jump from the second story window and land out of view. Shoving Llira into the captain, yelling, "Lock up this prisoner!" he grabbed Xandax and sprinted in the direction of the escaping form. 

"Go that way and cut him off if he tries to head west towards the bridge!" Calahan bellowed to Xandax, pointing to an alleyway while he ran down a sidestreet. 

* * * * *

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Magus awoke. Immediately the stink of death assaulted his senses. He felt something land on his cheek, then came a sharp sting of pain. Swatting the fly away in utter revulsion, Magus stumbled to his feet. Rotting corpses of demon and genie lay decomposing in the heat of the noon sun. He almost wretched. He had seen death, dealt it and been its mournful witness, but never had he stayed around to behold its aftermath.

He forced the bile down. Now wasn't the time for petty indulgence. He pulled out an ornate dagger, it silver pommel and ice-blue blade seeming to pulsate at his touch. But one look at the rakshasa's corpse whisked away that line of thought. A slight shiver went down his spine, and returning his dagger to its place, he muttered a word of magic. A ghostly blade appeared next to the corpse in response, and Magus swept his arm downward as if wielding the thing. Head left despicable body, and a nudge from the sword sent it rolling slowly down the gentle incline to his feet. Picking up the disgusting thing by the thick fur, he stuffed it hurriedly into a bag of holding, making certain it didn't come into contact with the sides of the bag. That done, he reactivated his disguise and teleported away from the decaying battlefield, thankful to begone from the wretched place. A second later he reappeared in the Government District in front of Cowled Wizard headquarters, and found himself in the midst of a frantic chase. 

* * * * * 

As night descended over the valley stained by black demon's blood, one body, then a couple, then a host began to stir. Dead newly fallen, and dead fallen from some battle ages past rose up, dark and ancient necromancy fueling their unholy fire. One by one, two score trudged off in the direction of the City of Coin that night. The malignant artifact apparently had powers that even Magus didn't know of... 

* * * * *

Xandax ran up the ally pointed out by Calahan. _What was this – another thieves attempt? Maybe the onslaught on both the transport and on their group had been mealy a distraction_. Xandax thought. He fastened his shield with the leather straps attached to it on to his left arm as he ran through the alley, and drew his sword. Death was once again in the air, he could smell it.

*****

As Virdel leapt from the window of the building, he could here the shouts from within, and below him. He jumped to a nearby roof of a vendors stand, and then from there to the ground, utilizing every aspect of his natural Drow agility. He landed softly, barely making a noise. Briefly glancing down the nearby alley, and the streets, he could see the pursuit lights of the Black Helm coming from the alley. He darted off down the street, a hail of cobblestones being kicked up in his wake. His ribs ached violently from the magic assault upon it, but he couldn't stop. He continued to press himself hard. As he turned his head to check any pursuit, he missed the bit of magical energy materializing in front of 

him. 

***** 

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Magus awoke. Immediately the stink of death assaulted his senses. He felt something land on his cheek, then came a sharp sting of pain. Swatting the fly away in utter revulsion, Magus stumbled to his feet. Rotting corpses of demon and genie lay decomposing in the heat of the noon sun. He almost wretched. He had seen death, dealt it and been its mournful witness, but never had he stayed around to behold its aftermath. 

He forced the bile down. Now wasn't the time for petty indulgence. He pulled out an ornate dagger, it silver pommel and ice-blue blade seeming to pulsate at his touch. But one look at the rakshasa's corpse whisked away that line of thought. A slight shiver went down his spine, and returning his dagger to its place, he muttered a word of magic. A ghostly blade appeared next to the corpse in response, and Magus swept his arm downward as if wielding the thing. Head left despicable body, and a nudge from the sword sent it rolling slowly down the gentle incline to his feet. Picking up the disgusting thing by the thick fur, he stuffed it hurriedly into a bag of holding making certain it didn't come into contact with the sides of the bag. That done, he reactivated his disguise and teleported away from the decaying battlefield, thankful to begone from the wretched place. A second later he reappeared in the Government District in front of Cowled Wizard headquarters, and found himself in the midst of a frantic chase. 

Magus found his place as "observer" quickly became a more involved part as he and Virdel collided in the middle of street. Magus didn't have enough time after appearing to avoid the chased Drow, and could do nothing but feel the full brunt of a fleeing Virdel. The two hit the cobblestones hard, sending Virdel even more into pain. Virdel let out a sharp gasp of air, and tried to shift himself of Magus. Magus, only slightly phased, managed to aid Virdel in his efforts, as he slid the Drow to the side, and stood back up. He gave his robes a quick dust off, and looked around the area, only to see a mob of pursuing Black Helm... 

*****

Rail glanced up at the sun, noting it's angle as the light fell onto some rotting crates in the alley. These were the same rituals he had observed the mage performing at the same time yesterday. But, what was their significance? Certainly the rituals were nothing he had seen before, and that was a rare statement for the prideful mage-killer. 

He grew tired of watching the magi's predictable routing. Already, he had spotted much of the same consistent behavior from the day before, though it was fairly difficult to interpret any significance to his actions. Especially the conversations with another being not present in the rooms. Either the mage belonged in the old asylum, or someone was initiating contact with *him*. Could it be, Lazal was just a pawn for someone else. Perhaps the other party was checking in with him, but the body language of the arrogant mage changed to eager anticipation, as a favored student talking to a teacher. 

Too many things didn't make sense. The clerical magic's surrounding him and protecting his abode. The erratic behavior mixed with routine predictability. There were clues Rail knew he was missing, but what. He could make no move to slay this mage until he understood exactly what he was... 

The hair raising on the back of his neck was the only warning. The wall to the left of the assassin seemed to explode outward from an enormous force behind it. Rail dove along the shadows off to his left as bits of shattered brick and mortar showered his body. 

Lazal smiled from his abode above. 

Out of the gaping hole stepped some sort of construct. Born of the slums, the golem seemed to be built with the very brick and stone from the surrounding buildings, complete with dust and grime. It stood towering in the alleyway, seemingly searching for the object of its orders. As tall as it was, easily looking down at the largest of ogres, it still seemed squat, with shoulders as broad as a man is tall. Its head had no discernible face, but it seemed to find it's way around without problem. It's arms swayed back and forth in anticipation, and Rail noticed its fists were jutting with broken shards of stone and debris. It was awe-inspiring and evil. The assassin knew he had little hope of defeating such a beast on his own. 

Rail stayed cloaked in shadow as two other forms stepped from the hole, one robed and protected by the common stoneskin of a battle mage, and the other wearing the armor of a Council guard and brandishing a sword. 

"Did we get him," the guard asked, glancing down at the rubble they were stepping over. 

"Shut up, fool! Look alert!" The mage was a short and stubby man, scowling and angry. He stony hand held a crooked wand out in front of him, point it around the alley like a bulls eye lantern. Rail felt the familiar brush of divination magic as it passed over him, but he slid through it like a greased pig at a child's midsummer festival. 

"The master said he was here, though." The guard continued to scan the surrounding rubble, eyes passing over the hidden assassin. 

Rail looked at the entrance of the alley, but passersby merely went about their business as if they couldn't see the bizarre construct or the destruction it had left. More magic, Rail concluded with a frown. This day had gone from bad to worse. There were few creatures he hated more than golems, and this one was one of the worse he'd seen. Rail scooped up a handful of splintered brick and began to warily pick his way to the hole in the wall. 

The guard looked up at the blank walls of Lazal's apartment and shrugged his shoulders, as if asking for directions. Rail didn't glance up to see what the response was, if any. He kept his eyes on his path ahead of him. He had no desire for a battle he that couldn't win. Escape was on his mind. 

The mage finished scanning the alley and exhaled in annoyance. "Well, if we can't detect where he is, let's see if we can see where he's been." With a muttered command, the wand emitted a pale luminescence on the ground before them, showing footprints in varying shades of red. The brightest were Rail's and led straight to where the assassin had been hiding only moments before. 

__

Damn Rail swore to himself. He silently slid his blade from its scabbard to attack before the two fools could follow the path to him.


	10. The Clerics Refelctions

As both Xandax and Thryn left, Faisal moved on towards the temple on top of the Copper Coronet. As he started to leave Faisal noticed some cowled men run back and forth from the Copper Coronet to a portal.  
  
"Hmmm thought Faisal, only the cowled Wizards would be so blatant in their show of magic, better move out of the way quick, don't want to be asked questions on what happened as I still don't know what happened"  
  
Faisal moved to the side and took the steps two at a time for the temple, but half way their, Faisal just sat down and started to think.  
  
He wasn't a good fighter, though Faisal bitterly, heck he would probably be killed if he did join the Black Helm. Also he had his family to think about. His mother had only allowed him to leave to earn money and bring it back for his younger brothers and sisters. He owed no allegiance to this mage even though he had offered a great deal of money. He owed it to his family to stay alive and bring back some money and by agreeing to the mages plan he certainly wouldn't remain alive very long.  
  
Of course there was Xandax, who had saved his life and honor dictated that Faisal should at least watch out for Xandax till his debt was repaid. But what could he do? He was only 19 summers, a pathetic cleric, if he was a cleric at all and a poor fighter. He could help Xandax in his present state even if he wanted to.  
  
Cleric.hmm.Father was a cleric and good one I think. But I could really do with some advice now and he would have known exactly what to do and say at this moment. He always knew what to do. As a cleric he wished I would follow in his footsteps and when I was younger he taught me the basics of casting and memorizing spells.  
  
Smiling to himself, Faisal's thoughts drifted off to when he was 7 and had gotten his hands on one of his father's spells, it was the fire sword, and he had tried to cast it. Everything went wrong. He ended up burning himself and setting all 3 family pets on fire, the 2 dogs and a cat.  
  
He had recalled this memory many times, however, this time he also remembered his fathers reaction, which he had forgotten until now. Faisal had expected his father to be very angry for using one of his spells but quiet to the contrary his father was delighted that at the age of 7 his first born had been able to read and almost perform one of the simple spells he had. He then decided to teach Faisal everything about being a cleric. During the winter he had been taught the different Gods, their ways of life and the basic essentials of being a cleric. When winter changed to summer, his father decided it was time to start teaching Faisal how to read and perform the casting of spells. However this was all in theory and not in practice. At the end of that summer his Father had gone adventuring and had never returned. Last one who remained of the group brought his shield and sword back. He would not speak of what happened and disappeared.  
  
His stomach growled suddenly breaking his concentration. He was hungry and broke as well. The sun had started its decent and the cowled wizards had left some time ago, leaving the area quiet and empty. Everybody had dispersed when the cowled wizards appeared and none would return until first light tomorrow.  
  
There is very little time to find a job and there was yet more thinking to be done. But first he must talk to the old cleric Ribald about the pendant and the symbol, which had appeared, on his shield. As an after thought Faisal wonder, maybe he could get a bite to eat there as well.  
  
Getting up from the steps outside and above the Copper Coronet, Faisal continued his way to the temple recalling the events from the earlier encounter with the beautiful woman who had sold him the two items. Arriving at the temple Faisal asked to see Ribald and was led straight to the old cleric's private study where he was immersed in a huge tome.  
  
Ribald looked up from his work to see who had entered and smiled when he recognized the young lad.  
  
"Faisal welcome, but I am afraid I have not had the time to search for an answer to your problem," answered the old cleric truthfully.  
  
"Well that isn't as important now," replied Faisal, " I have even more to tell you know and it is even weirder."  
  
Ribald with a quizzical look on his face got up form his desk and moved towards to a set of chairs where he sat down and gestured to Faisal to do the same. Faisal sat down and recounted the events of the day with every detail he could remember. He tried not to leave a single thing out. After listening quietly through the events Ribald stood up and started to pace back and forth in deep thought. Then he asked Faisal to show him the shield. Faisal picked up the item at his feet and passed it to the old man.  
  
Inspecting the new image on the shield Ribald noticed something and asked " are you sure you don't remember this engraving. I mean it is pretty big, covering most of the shield and it looks like it was engraved long ago."  
  
"No I am sure it is new and it was never there before," replied Faisal matter-of-factly.  
  
Ribald dismissed the answer and asked to see the medallion that was underneath Faisal's shirt. As soon as Faisal took the item out, Ribald gasped and asked extremely forcefully, "Where did you get that?"  
  
Faisal startled by the sudden force replied evenly " I bought it remember?"  
  
Ribald sat down muttering to himself, "You just can't buy this, this is not possible, not possible at all."  
  
Faisal anxious to know what he old cleric was thinking and talking about asked "What do you mean not possible and why can't I just buy it?"  
  
The old man did not answer but instead extended his hand to see the amulet. Faisal without hesitation handed it over. Once in his hand the old cleric looked over it and started pacing up and down even faster.  
  
After 10 long excruciating minutes for Faisal, Ribald stopped and performed a quick spell upon the amulet. Before Faisal could protest the spell was over and the amulet was glowing a slivery light. The old cleric's face lit up and he raced over to the shield and performed the same spell again. The image also started to glow a silvery light.  
  
Ribald turning to Faisal said "You have to become a cleric, you have no choice in this matter."  
  
Faisal shocked with the bizarre actions of the old cleric and finally the sudden statement, which was extremely forceful. Steeling his nerves he asked, "Why should I?"  
  
Ribald confused by the reply, asked, "You have no idea what the symbol and amulet means do you?"  
  
Faisal shook his head and Ribald started to laugh and said, "Before I tell you what is so important I need to know if you have ever cast a spell before or know how to cast one?"  
  
Faisal was about to answer No, but then his thoughts drifted back to the memory he had recalled earlier in the day. "Well actually, yes" said Faisal and he told Ribald about the incident when he was 7.  
  
"7? Are you sure 7? asked the cleric calmly.  
  
"Yes because it was my 8th summer when I was taught the basics by my father and in the winter he left" replied Faisal sadly.  
  
Ribald still looking at him asked "And you don't see an significance in this do you?"  
  
"Well No," replied Faisal.  
  
"Well let me explain, clerics get their power from the Gods the follow respectively. Their power to control spells comes their beliefs and the power their deities give them. So a cleric uses his deity's power to cast spells correctly," said Ribald.  
  
"Well yes," said Faisal rather dumbly.  
  
"Boy you are thicker than an orc's hide, how could have cast a spell at the age of 7 when you weren't a trained cleric or given to a deity," said Ribald.  
  
Faisal silent for some time finally muttered, "So this memory of mine is not real?"  
  
"Of course not, after seeing the amulet and the engraving in the shield, my dear lad you have had a deity already accept you and the fact that you could cast a spell at such a tender age only strengthens my belief."  
  
"But why for all you know I could be lying and these things part of some mage's spell?" asked Faisal.  
  
"No" replied Ribald, "as you saw for yourself that it radiates silver."  
  
Faisal confused and shocked said nothing. Ribald realized he was going to fast and decided to explain the issue in more detail to the lad. As he sat down next to Faisal he started to explain, "This image of a silver disk is that of Tymora, the Goddess of Luck and Adventure. She has chosen you to be one of her clerics. You see this amulet is very special as it is given clerics in her favor or who have done great deeds in her name. This is not something to be taken lightly or ignored for a trained cleric. However for you a lad who isn't even a cleric and to be given it for no great dead as well as the fact that you do not worship her is astounding".  
  
"So.I met a goddess?" asked Faisal timidly digesting the information.  
  
Laughing Ribald replied, "I don't think so, the amulet was most likely given to you by one of her chosen."  
  
"Like Elminster is the chosen one of Mystra," blurted out Faisal.  
  
"Yes just like that," commented Ribald.  
  
At that moment the door opened and a young man stopped in to say dinner was ready. Ribald said they would be there in a moment and turned to Faisal. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, not really," Replied Faisal.  
  
"Well then it is settled, you will have dinner with us and stay as well". Turning to the young lad Ribald said, "Prepare a room for Faisal he will be spending the night and may be more."  
  
Once the lad had left Ribald spoke to Faisal "Well will discuss this in the morning but wear this amulet at all times and don't show it to any body, keep it hidden under your shirt.  
  
Faisal did as he was told and picked up the amulet and followed Ribald out of the door. The rest of the night was a blur with Faisal remaining quiet and unresponsive. He did not remember how he came to his room or when he fell a sleep. But the next day he knew exactly what he needed to do.  
  
Day 2  
  
Early morning came and Faisal was already awake and ready. It had been his Father's wish that he should be a cleric and he would be just that and fulfill his father's wish. Dressing quickly Faisal decided to head out into the city to earn some money, for various reasons one being the fact that he felt he was leeching off the clerics at the temple, eating their food and sleeping in one of their beds.  
  
Faisal left his room and went to Ribald's study only to be told by a cleric that Ribald was resting and should not be disturbed. Faisal left a message with the cleric saying that he would be back at noon to talk to the old man.  
  
Having done so, Faisal strolled out of the temple into a bright and sunny day in search of a job and money. Faisal searched the slums first as it was closest, looking for any line of work and any pay. However the people in the slums don't have money for themselves how can they provide jobs. Faisal found out very quickly that asking for a job in this neck of the city was not a very pleasant experience.  
  
Quickly changing his course, Faisal headed towards the city gates where there was a tavern, which might need extra help. However that proved to be nothing but a fruitless effort. The owner and bar keep had already to many workers and as Faisal entered he fired two young boys. Faisal tired to approach the man for a job but instead he was picked up and thrown out of a tavern.  
  
Faisal dusted himself off and headed off towards Wakeen's Promenade muttering and cursing all the way. Arriving at the promenade Faisal decided to see if the circus needed any workers or stable hands. Faisal entered the big tent and started asking around for a job. A young girl approached him and asked if he could handle animals well. Faisal thinking for a moment replied, "I could always learn."  
  
The lady beckoned Faisal to follow and walked out of the tent. The lady instructed Faisal that he would be cleaning out the cages of the animals as well taking care of them. He would be paid 10 coppers a day but only if he was accepted, as he had to pass a test.  
  
Faisal extremely curious followed the lady who was walking towards a cage, which was covered by a cloth. Uncovering the cage Faisal was shocked to see a baby wyvern. He learnt his objective was to get the baby wyvern in to the smaller cage on his left.  
  
Faisal asked "How am I supposed to get it into the cage? Grab it with its wings and push it in?"  
  
The lady replied, "Anyway you want to, just remember, wyverns are very mean and aggressive when provoked."  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Faisal "How long do I work and do I have to stay here?"  
  
"Well" replied the lady "you have to spend day and night on call for the animals and yes you have to stay here as we would need you all the time."  
  
Faisal sighed with relief and replied, "I am sorry but I can't take the job, I have some lessons which are mandatory to attend and I have to have at least half the day for that." Privately Faisal thought to himself and I don't want to deal with a wyvern even if it is a baby.  
  
Exchanging normal pleasantries, Faisal left the circus and headed over to the Adventures mart to see if they need any help. But the owner Ribald kindly refused and went back to minding the store.  
  
Faisal then decided to try his luck at a small tavern above the circus but was again thrown out but this time because he was a smelly brigand. Faisal landed on the steps in front of tavern and stayed there for some time collecting his thoughts. So far he had been thrown out twice and asked to wrestle a wyvern. He wasn't having a very lucky day.  
  
Tired and bruised Faisal got up and looked at the sun. It was close to noon and he had to meet ribald soon and he had very little time left. Half running, half limping, Faisal raced over to the temple passing everyone and entering Ribald's private study breathless.  
  
Smiling at the state Faisal was in Ribald closed his tome and asked Faisal how his day had gone. Faisal crashed into the chair he had sat in yesterday and told Ribald the events of the day. Faisal finished the monologue by saying he would become a cleric, however he would have no idea where to start.  
  
Ribald getting off his chair, examined Faisal's leg and said "hmm.minor strain, a healer can fix it later. As for where to start your cleric training, you can do it right here with me as your instructor."  
  
Faisal contemplated the offer while rubbing his injured leg. After a few minutes of deep thought Faisal asked, "But aren't you a cleric of Ilmater? How can you teach me when you believe I am to be a cleric of Tymora?  
  
"Well in essence, replied Ribald, all clerics wield the same spells and learn the same way. The clerics only differ on whom they worship and due to this they may be allowed to use certain extra spells. In your case the spell is called Tymora's Luck, which if I remember correctly makes the caster and those around him lucky and events occur which benefit them. However this is a very strong spell and takes a great deal of time to learn. S with the exception of this spell and some others, I could train you in the art of being a cleric.  
  
"Great," replied Faisal, "when do I start and what is the fee for such training?"  
  
"The fee we will deal with later," answered the old cleric "but you will stay the temple as a trainee."  
  
Faisal curious asked the old man "But why are you doing all this you hardly know me."  
  
"Ah there is were you are wrong. I know enough to know that you need my help and guidance. I know that you and your friends are responsible for the mess the coronet is in right now and I also know that the mage magus wants something of you. When a mage as powerful as magus is involved you know something is very wrong. And then there is of course the issue of Lady Luck and her wanting you as one of her clerics. As I am the only cleric you seem to know and you keep coming back to me with your problems it seems like it is part of my destiny to help you out."  
  
With that the old cleric sank into his chair and said; "Now I have same important work to do so you have the rest of the day off."  
  
Faisal deep in thought on what the old cleric had just said walked out silently and started towards his favorite thinking spot, the steps near the copper coronet. When he arrived to the steps he was surprised to see people running in and out of the coronet like ants. The roof was being rebuilt and it looked like they needed some help.  
  
"Well," thought Faisal "if lady luck is indeed with me lets see if I can get a job here."  
  
Faisal proceeded down the steps and entered the coronet to a swarm of people fixing chairs, tables, sweeping the floor and fixing the walls. Faisal went up to the barkeep and asked, "Can I get any work here?"  
  
The barkeep replied, "We got more than we can handle," looking up he added " and certainly not for one of the people who caused the problems in the first place."  
  
Faisal uneasy that the barkeep recognized him, turned around only to walk straight into a human wall.  
  
"I am Hendak and the Copper Coronet is mine and when you damage her you answer to me. Follow me NOW! Growled the man.  
  
Great my 3rd day and I am already half way in the grave thought Faisal. But with out any other options, Faisal followed Hendak to a small room with just a desk and 2 chairs.  
  
"Now," said Hendak "Tell me everything that happened the night of the fight and I mean everything."  
  
Faisal told the tale of fight making sure to leave out the identities of his friends and what happened later. He described the battle as it had occurred and added nothing more.  
  
Hendak then asked, "Why did you come back to the coronet?"  
  
Faisal replied, "For a job."  
  
The big man smiling questioned, "You are one of those who damaged the coronet and yet you come here for a job why?"  
  
Faisal remained silent and so Hendak continued. Well we are short staffed as 3 serving wenches left too scared about night before to work here again. Plus it is about time I had someone to help Bernard out. You are hired."  
  
Faisal too shocked to say a thing let his hanging mouth and bulging wide eyes convey his sentiments.  
  
Ignoring the astonished look on the lad's face, Hendak asked, "where are you staying?"  
  
Faisal composed himself and answered, "I am staying at the temple above the coronet I am training there."  
  
"Well, Well a would be cleric and a fighter. This is a day full of surprises; you will be working from 5 till midnight. You will be paid 20 coppers a nigh and you better be on time," said Hendak.  
  
Faisal's mind was suddenly a blaze with ideas. If I take this job I would be able to earn money and learn to be a cleric at the same time. However what is more important would be that I would be able to get information on what is happening in the town and could keep an eye out for news on the black helm and the other organizations in the city of coin. This would also provide information on Xandax and Thryn.  
  
Faisal got up from his seat and said "you have a deal when do I start?"  
  
Hendak replied quickly "Tomorrow when the coronet opens again, now go find Bernard and ask him to show you the ropes."  
  
Faisal thanking his goddess, who he now believed might be favoring him after all, left the room in search of Bernard. He found the barkeep rummaging through the bar looking for a specific drink. Explaining to the barkeep that he was starting work at the coronet was everything frustrating, as it seemed that Bernard was not paying any attention to him at all. However as soon as he found his drink, Bernard took a quick shot and walked off in the direction of the kitchen explaining the basics Faisal needed to know.  
  
Faisal was given details on the drinks to be served to which customers, what goes where, which type of customers need to pay first and which were to be given special treatment. By the time Bernard was finished, Faisal was mentally taxed with all the information.  
  
Faisal left the coronet and ran to Ribald to tell him the good news. Ribald listened patiently and finally said smiling, "I am pleased that you have found a job and especially that it is so close to the temple. You want my permission to work there right?  
  
Faisal nodded quickly and sent a silent prayer to Tymora.  
  
"Well you do," answered the old cleric to the delight of the young lad, "However you will study to be a cleric straight after breakfast and leave at the appointed time." Faisal elated thanked the old cleric a thousand times.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do Faisal, go have some dinner with the clerics and then meet me here right after breakfast," said the cleric, and with that turned back to his work.  
  
Faisal suddenly realized that he had nothing to eat since morning, went straight to dinner leaving Ribald to his work. Faisal through out dinner was active and extremely happy and spent most of the time with the younger clerics talking about the basics of becoming one. Faisal went to bed late restless, wanting the sun to dawn as quickly as possible.  
  
Day 3.  
  
Faisal got up early excited about the prospects of learning something that would change his life. He was also the first one at breakfast and waited impatiently for everybody to show up so that food could be served. He rushed through his breakfast and quickly rushed to Ribald's private study, where the old cleric was sitting and waiting, with a great deal of books open in front of him.  
  
"Ah you are excited, and wide awake as well, said Ribald "Good we will start of with the basics of clerical spells and how we cast our spells. However before we do so, I think it would be best if you some of the history behind the Deities and in particular about your Goddess Tymora."  
  
Faisal made himself comfortable in the chair while Ribald sat across from him and started to explain the history of many of the Gods and their various functions within the world. He started with Ao and the first Gods he created, he told the tales of betrayal and destruction of various gods, which led to the establishment of many more gods like Tymora. Ribald explained the various ranks of the Gods ranging from lesser powers to the greater ones. Ribald explained the Time of Troubles to Faisal from the point of view of the clerics and how it had been a time of great joy as they belief in their Gods had been fulfilled and yet at the same time of great destruction as many Gods were destroyed.  
  
"Now that you know the basic history of all the Gods, it is time for a much more in depth approach to learn what the Lady of Luck Tymora embodies," said Ribald. Tymora an intermediate power is mainly known as the Goddess of Luck however she is also the Goddess of skill, victory, adventurers, and adventuring. Her symbol you know is that of a featureless silver disk. Lathander, Selune and Shaundakul are her allies, while Beshaba and Bane are her enemies. If you come across clerics who worship these two evil deities it is a must you take a stance in stopping what ever they are planning on doing. Tymora has no higher deity to which she must answer.  
  
Now comes the issue of you carrying a sword as your main weapon. I do believe it is ok for you use it as Tymora's Paladins are allowed to use sharp weapons. From what I have seen you are only trained in using the sword right?  
  
Faisal nods his head in confirmation and Ribald continues, "So it won't really be a problem also as Tymora must have known that you can only use a sword so even then she chose you, I do think it is ok. Now I think it is time for you to start with some basic spell components."  
  
Ribald went on to explain the intricateness in the connection between a deity and the cleric. He explained the channeling of the power, and how spells should be formed in the mind as well as how the chanting and hand gestures helped shape the spell. The most important element of any clerics power and ability to control his or her spells was the strength of the clerics faith in the Deity he or she worships. Waiting for Faisal to digest all this information and think of any question, Ribald sat in silence for a moment. Then he got up and grabbed a parchment and brought it to Faisal.  
  
"This is a simple spell, written in the common tongue which I do believe you understand and can read," asked Ribald.  
  
Faisal nodded and then Ribald said "Well then read the spell and cast it, it is a simple Amour of Faith spell."  
  
Faisal a little hesitant of casting, tried to steer the direction of the lessons to memorizing the spells and discussing the components on how to make a spell. Ribald a little confused said, "You don't believe you are blessed by Lady Luck?"  
  
Faisal sheepishly shook is head and said, "I am not sure and if I am not sure I don't want to cast a spell, it may go wrong and hurt someone."  
  
"Fine, said Ribald, you will practice memorizing spells, here is a spell book, try to memorize as many spells as possible. You will not leave until you have memorized as many as possible."  
  
Faisal sat down at the table opened the book and started memorizing spells, which he thought were useful. Ribald had explained how memorizing spells was difficult, but he never told Faisal how much strain it put on him and how his head was swimming from all the concentration. After what seemed an eternity Faisal was able to memorize the spell Amour of Faith. From there he moved on to memorize the spell Bless, which was just as difficult to memorize but seemed to take less time.  
  
Faisal had been concentrating for a great deal of time when Ribald tapped him on the shoulder and said "It is nearly time for you go to work at the Coronet, here is something to eat. So how many have you memorized?"  
  
"Well so far I have memorized Amour of Faith, Bless, Remove Fear, Chant, and I just finished memorizing slow poison," said Faisal.  
  
Ribald nodded approvingly, "Not bad for your first time, 5 spells memorized from noon to 5. But you need to practice more and your ability to memorize will increase over time. Now get a new shirt as you are drenched in sweat and get to the coronet."  
  
Faisal noticed that his wet shirt clung to his body and his pants were also heavy with sweat. Quickly closing the book, Faisal ran to his room and changed quickly into a new pair of clothes. Faisal placed his magical boots on once again, checked for the amulet underneath his shirt, grabbed his shield and sword and was out the door. He passed through the temple like the wind and raced down the steps and into the copper coronet. He was just on time.  
  
Bernard signaled for Faisal to come closer and whispered, "In the back over near the cabinet, the small room with the curtain closed, is a group that is not to be disturbed. You will only go and ask if they need any thing to drink and then you will move away. You will keep an eye out so that none of these drunken fools comes near them.  
  
If one does, you should move them away as quickly as possible." With that said, Bernard gives Faisal a tray and a clothe and pushed him off in the direction of the table. Faisal quickly moves towards the room zigzagging through the crowd.  
  
Getting close to the small room, there seemed to something wrong behind the curtain, but Faisal discretely drew the curtain apart and stepped into the room, only to be jumped from the back by some one. 


	11. The Blood of Guilds

Nabalad found his place as "observer" quickly and became a more involved part as he and Virdel collided in the middle of street

Nabalad found his place as "observer" quickly and became a more involved part as he and Virdel collided in the middle of street. Nabalad didn't have enough time after appearing to avoid the chased Drow, and could do nothing but feel the full brunt of a fleeing Virdel. The two hit the cobblestones hard, sending Virdel even more into pain. Virdel let out a sharp gasp of air, and tried to shift himself of Nabalad. Nabalad, only slightly phased, managed to aid Virdel in his efforts, as he slid the Drow to the side, and stood back up. He gave his robes a quick dust off, and looked around the area, only to see a mob of pursuing Black Helm... 

Hearing the rap of metal boots on cobblestone grow closer, Virdel struggled to his feet and started into a running stagger. But a hand firmly grabbed a hold of his shoulder from behind. Virdel's reaction was purely reflexive. Spinning around and drawing his scimitars in one smooth motion, he slashed across with one and stabbed out with the other in deadly combination. But before they could connect Nabalad flinged out an upraised hand, the power of magic behind it. A sudden force shoved the Drow backward, and he barely managed to keep his feet. 

A sickening feeling of fear seeped through Virdel like a potent poison. The mage had repelled his attack at close quarters with but a gesture. If he ran the mage would cut him down. If he stayed, even if he somehow managed to best the wizard, the guards would be atop of him. 

Better to bring a few with him if die he must. But even as the thought formed came a familiar presence in his mind. 

****

-Not if I have anything to say about the matter- 

With a word and gesture the odd stranger vanished, just as a large guard decked in magnificent ebony full plate rounded the corner. Without a word he charged down the alley, glowing blue halberd clenched in his fist. Crossing his scimitars in front of him, Virdel prepared to meet him. To his immense surprise neither his arms nor scimitars were visible. Not bothering to contemplate the details, he plastered himself against the wall as the guard leader ran past him. Ten seconds later a group of five more commonly outfitted guards rushed by. 

"Tell me. Is fomenting trouble a hobby of some sort for you?" came a nearby voice, languid and unhurried, laced with a certain calm that tugged playfully at the edge of Virdel's mind. 

"Who are you? Why did you help me?" 

"Why, because I'm helping myself, of course," the stranger said, appearing with a peculiar smile. Virdel swore he had seen it before. 

"See past the disguise, and glimpse my true form." 

Obeying, he concentrated on peering through the illusion. For an instant an all too familiar wizard, clad in robes that shimmered with otherworldly colors stood before him, replaced almost immediately by the form of the stranger. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image back. 

"And where trouble goes, Magus is never far behind, is he?" Virdel quipped back, relaxing and sheathing his scimitars. 

"Indeed not. Trouble must be given a guiding hand to assure it doesn't escalate into chaos. But enough idle chatter for now. Fate has brought us together once again, so I would ask what you discovered before your own discovery. But this is not the time or place. Meet me at the Copper Coronet at dusk. I will see if I can round up the others. It's time we assess our joint progress." 

Nabalad turned and walked away. As he rounded the corner one last line reached Virdel's keen ears. 

"And, in the meantime, I suggest you do something about your appearance." 

As the mage vanished from sight, Virdel realized he was still invisible. At first the observation was a relief. He would be able to get back to safety without anymore trouble. Then he grasped the entire meaning of Magus's parting words. He had a sinking feeling that the concealment wasn't temporary... 

***** 

As morning approached outside the headquarters of the Cowled Wizards, the High Wizard rose from his desk and left the room, presumably for rest, closing the door and locking it behind him. A black cat uncurled from its comfy bed beside the wastebasket, then jumped into the High Wizard's chair. Knowing any use of magic would immediately alert the Cowled Wizards; Void fell back on his formidable psionic talent. He manipulated the desk lock from the inside using telekinesis, totally circumventing the cleverly hidden trap. It was designed to prevent fiddling from the outside, not from within. He was successful, but the task was extremely taxing, and his mind and body were left thoroughly tired. Opening it a little at a time with his paw, he cursed Magus for giving him this awkward form. But eventually he got it open, and began the process of paging through the guild's classified documents. 

*****

Xandax ran down the ally and up another.  
He didn't know exactly what he was looking for the information was vague at best.  
All he knew was that they were chasing somebody – luckily there weren't any people out on the streets at this time, except Black Helm guards and auxiliaries – and their target, or so Xandax thought.

  
Suddenly Xandax felt a presence – he slowed his pace, catching his breath again – and walked slowly onwards. There was something going on – Xandax took a defensive stance while still walking forward, he placed his shield in front of him as he moved the sword slowly in small circles by turning his wrist. Then he felt the presence behind him. Xandax quickly span around his left, slashing his sword with this movement. In a split second he noticed some distinct colours on the persons robe. Xandax stopped his cut moments before it would have hit its target. "Him again" Xandax thought, realizing that the presence was Magus, or maybe just an illusion of him.   
"I bet my sword wouldn't have even have cut him if I didn't stop the swing" Xandax thought to himself. 

"Meet me at the Copper Coronet around dusk" Magus said. "It is time to share information"  
Then he disappeared into thin air. 

"Wizards, always so dramatic" Xandax thought, then turned around – and there he saw Calahan and a couple of guards enter the ally. 

  
"Good timing, or did Magus know that they would come now?" 

"Xandax, where the hell have you been – did you get him?" Calahan yelled towards Xandax.  
"Sorry no – I didn't" Xandax replied. 

  
"You sorry excuse for a…. " Calahan didn't finish the sentence for some reason.  
"Take the a the day off – and report tomorrow night around midnight at the headquarters" Calahan said after a pause, then turned around with the guards and left. 

"Strange fellow" Xandax thought – having some time to kill Xandax went towards the Copper Coronet, he could might as well buy a decent bed and get some rest before his meeting with Magus.

*****

Virdel waited for a moment, waiting for the remainder of the guards to pass him by. A thought crossed his mind as he waited against the brick wall behind him. What if Xandax had been in that group? Would the two have met and fought each other if Magus hadn't intervened? He shook those thoughts out of his head, and checked to see if it was the way was clear. Seeing that it was, the unseen Drow made his way out of his hiding spot, the enchantment still concealing him from sight, and down a nearby street. The Government district was rather difficult to get out of this night, as he had cause a bit of a ruckus at the Black Helm, and now Guards were being posted at every corner. He managed relatively well, using his innate Drow abilities to his advantage. Every now and then, causing a globe of darkness around a couple of guards who were close to discovering him. Aside from that, he made his way cautiously out of the district and down the cobblestone streets to the Slums. 

Funny, he thought himself. In the past three days, he had always made his way back here for some reason, or another, and it almost always had caused trouble for him. By now, the enchantment began to wear off. Virdel pulled his hood tightly over his head, masking the white main of hair, and the dark ebony skin of his people. As an added precaution, he loosened his Scimitars in their sheathes, in case he needed access to them. The Slums were easy enough to navigate. With the commotion only just cooling down in the Government District, Black Helm Guards would still be there, or only on their way back. Virdel had little to fear with this excursion to the Copper Coronet. 

It didn't take him long to reach the broken down Tavern. The repairs were moving along nicely, and were almost done. He entered the Coronet, and made his way to a solitary table by the far edge of the room, sitting along, and keeping his features covered. He ordered nothing when asked, and merely stated he was waiting for people. It was there that he sat, waiting until dusk, and for Magus to meet him here like he had been told. 

*****

Thryn laid dazed where he had fallen, head throbbing and struggling to breathe. He vaguely heard Xandax and the other guy's footsteps recede, and a glance in that direction revealed Llira in tow, captured. The other thieves scattered, presumably heading back to Athkatla, leaving Thryn for dead. He waited for everyone to get out of sight before rising. Then he too headed back to Athkatla, bruised and battered but no worse for wear. Though you just never knew with blows to the head... 

***** 

Upon arriving back in the city Thryn didn't know what to do. The Black Helm had captured Llira, his superior in the Shadow Thieves. They had probably taken her to their headquarters in the Government District. But, even if he wanted to get her out, it was easier said than done. One slip and it would be all over. 

Dusk came and still Thryn wandered through the streets, no longer foreign and unfamiliar. He didn't even know how he would get back in contact with Magus. Maybe he could help somehow... 

"You look pensive, my friend," came a voice from behind. 

Thryn whirled in surprise. His keen ears hadn't detected anyone's approach. 

A black-robed mage with dark, sable hair stood before him. But something vaguely familiar danced in his eyes, and he felt he had met this man before. 

"You have indeed. But wearing my true appearance would attract too much attention. I had to alter Void's form too, much to his embitterment." 

The name of the unearthly Hakeashar brought instant recognition. 

"Magus." 

"One and the same," Magus replies, bowing slightly. "But I didn't seek you out for idle banter. I'm holding another meeting in the Copper Coronet to compare what everyone has found out so far. I expect you shortly." 

Magus disappears before Thryn can respond. 

***** 

Void shuffled through file after useless file. Didn't the Cowled Wizards have anything better to do than document every single boring order or mundane occurrence? For the Gods sake and these files were only from the past few days! The place where they stored the rest of this trash must be the size of a small city. 

In his irritation he almost passes over the unexceptional, everyday-seeming order: 

__

Notice to those concerned: 

Preparations for the attack in coalition with the Black Helm proceed according to schedule. The date previously set will remain unchanged. 

Reminder: The Black Helm has requested for security reasons that all such documents as this be disposed of immediately after being read. Please satisfy our rather excitable allies and comply for the time being. They are beginning to make quite a nuisance of themselves. 

Grand Secretary to Corellan the Wise  
Leonid Alganthan 

Intriguing. What were the little wizards up to? It was important enough that no records were supposed to be left behind; apparently not a light task for the obsessively orderly organization. The agony of destroying precious records must have caused more than a few to lose sleep, Void thinks with a feline smile. 

The door suddenly began to swing open. Void quickly jumped under the desk, using telekinesis to quietly shut the file drawer. Requiring merely brute force, it was much easier than picking the lock had been. 

The High Wizard sat down at his desk. Void was forced to perform some acrobatics to avoid bumping his feet. 

"I wonder what this is about?" the wizard mutters 

Void hears the snap of breaking sealing wax. 

"Impossible! We can't just attack tonight! Spells have to be prepared, briefings must be conducted! By holy Mystra, this is the blasted Shadow Thieves we're dealing with! Such a major operation doesn't magically fall into place! There must be some mistake!" 

The mage stormed out of the room in an agitated huff, leaving Void's curiosity piqued. Jumping back into the chair, he found a letter lying skewed on the desk. 

__

Notice to those concerned: 

The date for the previously planned joint assault has been moved up due to circumstances beyond our control. The attack shall commence tonight at 24:00. Thank you for your cooperation. 

Grand Secretary to Corellan the Wise  
Leonid Alganthan 

This was no paltry deviant arrest. Something terrific in scale was happening that very night. He had to get back to Magus. Glancing at the clock, he found to his horror that it was already past nine in the evening. He had spent the entire day going through the damn file cabinet! 

No time for caution. Seeing the door slightly ajar, Void pushed through and bolted along the wall to the entrance, faster than the eye could follow. Void made himself insubstantial as he passed through the doors, then reformed and ran off into the city as the last light of dusk sank behind the horizon. Linked by the special bond between mage and familiar, he made a beeline straight towards Magus's position at the Copper Coronet. 

*****

Xandax had slept for a couple of hours when he woke up. It felt good to have slept peacefully again. He got out of his rented bed put on his armour. Picking up his shield and sword he went downstairs. Getting down in the tavern area of the Copper Coronet, Xandax picked a table in the corner near the exit. Placing his chair with the back towards the wall, he sat down, placing his shield by his side he started polishing his sword. In all the years Xandax had "owned" the sword, or to say differently, been allowed to use the sword, it had never needed sharpening. This sword was magnificent, the name "Ferox" engraved in the blade glowing with an almost intelligent light. Polishing the sword Xandax noticed another person sitting by himself, watching the scene. "Could be Virdel" Xandax thought to himself, but not being sure, he stayed in his seat. Xandax wondered if the others had made more progress then him, the Helm were a dark organization, a paranoid organization.

*****

After his visit with Thryn, Magus teleported to the Slums district. He walked into the Copper Coronet without drawing a stare. Spying Xandax and Virdel, he beckoned them to a private booth in the back. Laying a couple gold in front of the bartender, he whispered something at length to him, and the bartender nodded, agreeing to lead the expected guests to the booth when they arrived. 

Magus then joined other two in the booth. He reached into his robe, and his hand came out holding a few trinkets of moderate magical power, four in all, which he set in the center of the table. "A down-payment for your troubles, if you will. So, my friends, how goes your appointed tasks?" he asks in a subdued voice, sitting down and arranging himself comfortably. 

*****

Virdel looked to the gems on the table. He didn't recognize them, but felt intrigued none the less. A gift from a powerful mage was not to be taken lightly, or too eagerly. He placed his hand over one of them, a smoky gray coloured one that seemed to lack definition, and felt weightless in the palm of his hand. He took a moment to look into the gem. It appeared to hold great depths, yet seemed empty. It was clearly an ancient gem, of some power. He placed it back on the table in front of him, and looked to Magus. 

"I suppose I should start." Virdel said, still rather untrusting of the mage. "After leaving the other day, after the others, I made my way to my Ranger friends in the city," He paused for a moment, and he could've sword he saw Magus give a disbelieving smirk, but it must've vanished as fast as it appeared. He then continued. "It was from there that Kierran and myself spilt up. My friend sent him on a personal errand. From there, I am not sure as to where he went. I have heard nothing of him since. Myself, well, I asked her for assistance. She cleverly disguised me as one of you pathetic human's," He cast a quick grin Xandax's way, his Drow arrogance showing, and continued. "And from there, I made my way through the Black Helm. The details of that are not very important, as Xandax more than likely went through the same initiation processes. I managed to sneak my way into one of the Captains offices, and look through a few of his files. I found an interesting document in one of them." He reached into his pouch, and retrieved a worn piece of parchment, and handed it to Magus. "It declares that the Black Helm intends to eliminate the Shadow Thieves in three nights time. It also states that the Cowled Wizards are working with them." 

Virdel leaned back in his chair, a smug sense of superiority hanging over him. He dropped one hand to his belt, and palmed the hilt of one of his scimitars. He then looked to Magus, expecting something, possible some instruction as to what that blasted gem in front of him was. 

*****

Xandax joined Magus and Virdel at the booth in the back. Again placing himself with his back to the wall, he sat down. 

  
Magus placed some trinkets on the table. Magic no doubt. 

"A down payment for your troubles, if you will" Magus said.

  
Without waiting for them to be identified the Drow warrior had already taken one.  
"Impatience" He thought, "Never accept magic without identification" another lesson Xandax had received from his mother. The Drow warrior told his story.

  
"Attack with the wizards on the thieves in 3 days time" Xandax thought "The shipments purpose? what was on it – weapons, treasure, no – it would have been better guarded, a distraction for the thieves?; do the thieves know?" the thoughts were many.

  
Virdel finished his tale, looked at Magus as to seek approval; the Drow looked pleased with himself. Xandax noticed the Drow's hand gliding down to the hilt – it almost seemed like the same movement Xandax used to reassure him of his weapon still being where it should be. 

Still looking at the trinkets on the table and the gem Virdel seemed to have claimed – Xandax started talking: "Well, it seems our Drow companion here has learned more than I have."  


***** 

Rail struck violently as the two were examining the revealed footprints on the ground. The warrior never knew what hit him. Steel flashed as Rail's dagger became visible before grinding downward between the man's shoulder-plate and helmet. The soldier twitched as if startled and clutched at his neck, even as his knees buckled for the last time. 

Visible again, Rail spun and threw the handful of debris at the startled mage. The shards of brick and stone did no damage to the stoneskinned mage, but the shower of debris removed most of the magi's protection. With a curse, the mage began a spell. 

Rail had no time to counter. He leapt blindly back as a stony fist crashed down where he had been standing, crushing the cobblestones beneath his boots. The golem moved with tremendous speed, impossible for anything that size. In one bound it stood over the assassin, it's next blow already descending with a rush of wind. 

Rail desperately rolled to the side; sure he would still catch the brunt of the blow. 

The sudden explosion of a fireball rocked the alleyway, pushing the golem just enough to save Rail's life. The crushing fist sent shards of stone ripping across Rail's exposed cheek, tearing a gash over one of his eyes. Fortunately, the golem also effectively shielded him from the effects of the magi's spell. Knowing one blow from those fists could kill him, Rail rolled toward the golem's feet before the smoke could clear and turned invisible with a silent command. 

The golem didn't slow down. Another fist came blindly down where the assassin had been. Then another. And a third, threatening to bring down the alley wall with its thunderous tremors. 

Rail crouched near the feet of the golem, unwilling to move within range of the wildly swinging stone fists. Dagger ready, he took care not to allow the blood from his wounded face to drip on the ground and reveal his presence. The mage scanned the alley wildly and summoned more stoneskins. 

"Halt, Golem!" 

Rail glanced back at the opening and froze. 

Lazal strode angrily from the broken wall into the alley, hands balled into fists, knuckles white. The other mage turned around to report, but Lazal ignored him and began chanting. The stoneskinned magi's eyes widened in alarm, changing quickly to panic. "Sir, no! Not Dhalzim's! That'll..." 

His face shriveled as the water was drained from him. Crackling, the obedient fool fell to the floor, skin flaking away, stoneskins dispelled in death. 

Rail, too, felt the overwhelming drain of the vicious spell, threatening to draw out the moisture from his veins. He fought the spell; far more powerful than even the necromancer Ubik's had been those many years before. Once again, his protections had saved him, but he was hurt. He slunk from the feet of the golem to the far wall, instinctively falling into the shadows. 

The slum golem stood unaffected, arms swinging in eager anticipation of the next blow. 

Lazal glanced around as if expecting the assassin's body to appear. Almost as if someone had pointed him out, the evil mage looked up toward the invisible assassin, not directly at Rail, but very near him. He unleashed another spell, one with which Rail was unfamiliar. 

Scarlet ribbons of some sort of hellish magic streamed from the sky, burning the very fabric of the air, blanketing the area Rail stood. Twisting to avoid as many of them as possible, the assassin still caught one in the thigh, searing its way through muscle and bone. Crying out in agony, Rail crumpled invisibly to the floor. Again, his protections were the only reason he still had breath to scream. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to his other knee, glaring up in helpless anger at the mage. There was very little else his body could take. 

Lazal smiled. He stared, still not at the assassin, but in his general direction as if pointed there by someone. Raising an eyebrow when no corpse again turned up, Lazal nodded in respect. "Well done, thief. Shall we continue, or have you stomached all you can take?" 

Rail knelt in silence, his seething anger tempered in pain. 

Lazal continued. "I offer you a proposition, young fool." He paused briefly, but heard no response. "I give you your life and ask only that you serve me in time. You will know when that time comes. You may do what you wish, serve who you wish, until then. Am I understood?" 

Rail kept his mind and mouth closed. If the mage were to attack again, Rail was finished, but did the mage really know where he was? He was undetectable, but how could Lazal come so close, yet still be off? Why didn't he target him with spells, instead of using area affect spells? What was this magic he was unleashing? It was better to file this information and return to Magus, if that were even possible. The hole in the wall was on the other side of the dreaded golem, and the entrance to the alley was quite a distance. With his leg torn and scarred as it was, that was no option. 

Lazal nodded in his direction, staring a half a pace to the assassin's left. "I will give you time to think on this. I will know your decision soon. Choose wisely, Rail. You are known to me, now. Your life is mine, if I so choose." In arrogance, Lazal bowed and spun on his heel, striding back through the hole as quickly as he had come. The golem turned wordlessly and followed, footsteps thundering in his passing. Glancing at the distant entrance to the alley, none of the passersby seemed to notice any of the exchange. 

Rail stood in silence for the better part of an hour, waiting for some semblance of comfort in movement. Slowly, he limped his way out of the alley and toward the Copper Coronet and his waiting friends. 

*****

Virdel leaned back in his chair, a smug sense of superiority hanging over him. He then looked to Magus, expecting something, possibly some instruction as to what that blasted gem in front of him was. 

Magus frowned, not amused by his flaunting demeanor. He may have gotten results, but he had also blown his cover. An error that could be overlooked, but if he kept this up he would have to reminded that he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was. 

Magus flatly ignored Virdel's demanding look, looking instead to Xandax, who began his tale. 

"Well, it seems our Drow companion here has learned more than I have."  
Xandax looked at Magus "All I've found out is, that it seems that many orders within the initiated leaders of the guild, is telepathic – I've noticed this more than once. Maybe a task for your pet.

  
It also seems that the Helms use mercenaries to do mundane tasks, as to either conceal their numbers, their true faces or simply as a decoy for the thieves. They don't plan on the mercenaries to survive."

  
Xandax looked back at Virdel. "Other than that – I have nothing concrete", Xandax smiled.   
Xandax leaned back in his chair – and took out his sword and started polishing it again. 

"I don't think your intuition about their use of telepathy is correct," Magus spoke casually. "That is a rare talent even among my own peers, who are known for their mental prowess. The only alternative to possessing the Talent would be a powerful magical item, which each communicant would have to carry. The Cowled Wizards might possibly have such resources, but certainly not the Black Helm." 

He looked back at Virdel, who was again impatiently awaiting some explanation of the shadowy gem in front of him. Magus shook his head. Once he was young and brash like that. Tragedy and the burden of responsibility had quickly changed that. "A fitting gem for you, Drow. Born of shadow, crafted in the chaos of Limbo, its power lies in its total unpredictability. Hold it and imagine what you desire, and it just might come true. Perhaps not. Most likely you'll not get what you expect... Of course, its power is limited, and it holds only a limited number of charges before its power is exhausted." 

Finished, Magus returned to the matter at hand. "The imminent attack would explain why the Helm is hiring outsiders in such large numbers. They would want to free up those of their own order to prepare for the assault. But that they would contemplate such an undertaking at all, even with the Cowled Wizard's support, is disturbing. They must be quite confident of success, even of an easy victory, and we have to find out why." 

Just then the curtain to the booth opened, and in stumbled Rail, the leather grieves of his right leg soaked in blood. The rest of him looked even worse. All over his skin was cracked and oozing as if from some horrid disease, though Magus immediately recognized the signature signs of a brush with a Horrid Wilting. Rail barely managed to make it to a seat before collapsing. 

"Go fetch a healer. NOW," Magus added, after sensing Virdel's initial reluctance. A dangerous glint shined in his eyes, and Virdel hurried away, deciding that he rather liked his appendages to stay attached where they were. 

"Here, drink this, my friend," Magus whispered, leaning down and pulling a potion from his robes and uncorking it. Always prideful, Rail rejected his hand and brought it shaking to his own lips. It helped the pain somewhat and the wound in his thigh completely closed, but the skin lesions oozed unabated. "He's burning with fever," Xandax remarked, putting a hand to his forehead. Rail's whole body was shaking now. 

"It's some sort of magical disease. I might be able to neutralize it with the help of a powerful healer," Magus said, calm overriding panic. "Rail, I need to know. Did Lazal do this to you?" 

Rail, shivering, his face convulsed in pain, nodded. "I'm going to get Aerie." Magus disappeared, leaving Xandax alone with Rail. 

An instant later, a black cat burst from under the curtains. 

-_Where's Magus!_ - 

"He went to get Aerie. Rail's caught ill," Xandax replied, wiping sweat from Rail's head with a tablecloth. When it came to wizards, nothing surprised him anymore. Not even a feline Hakeashar. 

-_Then he must be cured immediately. The Wizards and the Helm attack the Shadow Thieves at midnight_- 

*****


	12. A Demonic Diversion

Just then the curtain to the booth opened, and in stumbled Rail, the leather greaves of his right leg soaked in blood. The rest of him looked even worse. All over his skin was cracked and oozing as if from some horrid disease, though Magus immediately recognized the signature signs of a brush with a Horrid Wilting. Rail barely managed to make it to a seat before collapsing.  
  
"Go fetch a healer. NOW," Magus added, after sensing Virdel's initial reluctance. A dangerous glint shined in his eyes, and Virdel hurried away, deciding that he rather liked his appendages to stay attached where they were.  
  
Virdel didn't wait around for Magus to keep talking. He was already up, and on his way out of the room to get help from Bernard. Even though the Drow wasn't panicked in the least, he did feel the need for urgency, and didn't dally in finding the Copper Coronet's Bartender. Bernard wasn't an easy man to miss, and Virdel didn't find it difficult to find the rotund man standing by the bar, barking orders to two of the serving wenches of the place. Virdel made sure his hood was pulled tightly, making sure his features, and ebony skin was covered, and he approached the man.  
  
"We are in need of a healer" Virdel tapped Bernard on the shoulder lightly, as not to startle him, but enough to gain his attention. "A man who has just come in to join my associates and myself was wounded recently, and we need something to help him. Any healing salves, and assistance would be greatly appreciated." Virdel's eyes shown through the shroud of his hood, and bore into Bernard, unnerving the man slightly.  
  
"Aw'right, den." the rotund man said. I can give ye' this potion of healing. Not de' best, but it should do." He reached behind the counter, and exposed a small crystalline flask filled with a murky blue liquid. He placed in on the counter, and looked to Virdel. "Dat'll be two-hundred pieces o' copper." Bernard waited for Virdel to, reluctantly, reach into his pouch, and scrounge of the hefty price. Obviously, Virdel needed to work on some of his people skills, as this was an expensive way to live. Bernard watched as the Virdel placed a few gold coins, mixed with some copper pieces on the counter, just barely enough to pay for the liquid. He scooped the money up, and quickly pocketed it. "As fer yer healer, I just hired a new kid. He says he's training with the Clerics of Ilmater on da' roof. I'll send him by."  
  
Virdel nodded, and took the healing solution from the counter. He turned around, and made his way back to the room in which the others awaited him, and the potion. Virdel walked through the curtain, and into the room, tossing the potion over to Xandax, who deftly caught it, and opened the stopper in one quick motion. Xandax, having experienced wounds before, applied the liquid onto Rail's wound, which began to look a little better, after receiving the digested healing, and the salve.  
  
"A healer is on his way, according to Bernard. He should be hear any moment. Virdel went to stand next to the entrance, making sure that they wouldn't be disturbed. Xandax and Thryn tended to Rail, while Virdel watched. He may've been a superb warrior, and excellent survivor, but rarely did he have to rely on field bandages, and healing salves. Being Drow, he was to full of pride to accept easy solutions as such.  
  
As he stood next the curtain, a slight rustling interrupted his thoughts as someone came through them. In the blink of an eye, Virdel was up, and behind the person, holding the man's arm so it bent like the wing of some small bird wing, and the other hand held a dagger close to the man's throat. Virdel looked to Xandax, and Thryn, and saw both had looks of surprise. Virdel casually looked to the man's face, and recognized that of the Calimshite, Faisal. He loosened his lock, and let Faisal go, and waited patiently to find out what was going on.  
  
-Don't tell me you're the healer- whispered an alien voice in Faisal's head; the voice of Void.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of still in training," he responded sheepishly.  
  
-Splendid-  
  
"But maybe I can help." Faisal walked over and placed a hand on Rail's chest. His condition worsened before his very eyes. The color returned to his skin by the potion quickly faded away, and new rips began rending his flesh anew. His eyes rolled back in their sockets.  
  
"Do something!" Xandax barked, pain and frustration seeking an outlet.  
  
Doubt winding his stomach into knots, Faisal's training deserted him completely. His mind instinctively grasped out like a drowning child, struggling to cling to something, anything. Finding warmth radiating from amidst the dark emptiness, he groped desperately for it. It enveloped him, soothing his soul, lending him its power.  
  
His hands glowed with a green light that flowed into Rail's wasted form. His skin's crackling ceased as the light flowed over it, and his eyes returned to their natural position, staring straight ahead, unmoving.  
  
Faisal collapsed to the ground, a greater fatigue than he had ever known weighing down upon him and preventing him from rising.  
  
"He's dead," Xandax, thought, checking for a lack of pulse to confirm it. Astonishingly, it was there, weak and sluggish, but definitely there.  
  
But so was the disease. Though his condition worsened no further, Rail's skin began oozing a terrible black bile, not dissimilar to demon's blood. Horrified, Xandax mopped it up as fast as he could, and his rag soon became black with the vile stuff.  
  
Magus appeared, Aerie at his side. They exchanged a few words, and Aerie hurried over to where Rail lie, sprawled across the seat.  
  
"It seems the illness has been slowed, which is fortunate. Otherwise I don't think he'd still be alive," she observed, carefully assessing his condition.  
  
She paused for a moment. "Yes, I think we can cure him. But I'll need your help to get past the barrier of malignant magical energy emanating from him," she speaks, glancing at Magus.  
  
He nods, and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder began chanting in the spidery words of magic. Xandax backed off to let them work. Rail's body shimmered as Magus wrestled the energy encasing Rail. Then Aerie laid her hand over his heart, closing her eyes in concentration, the chant beseeching her Goddess beautiful and almost musical in quality. White power coursed through her and directly into Rail, filling the room with blinding light, and suddenly an inhuman screech rung throughout the room.  
  
A flash of crimson, and a gibbering demon out of a nightmare appeared before them, like nothing any of them had ever seen, enraged by the eviction from its host.  
  
Faisal collapsed to the ground, a greater fatigue than he had ever known weighing down upon him and preventing him from rising.  
  
Faisal said a silent prayer in thanks for his Goddess providing the aid needed at the time, and his faith in her now had was cast in concrete.  
  
Smiling to himself, he was happy he could have helped and that his Goddess was with him.  
  
But then a reddish glow entered the room and Demon stepped through. Faisal moved in a real hurry to get out of the way of the Demon.  
  
Faisal saw that Xandax and Thryn had stepped forward to take care of the demon while Magus and the elf-lady tended to the wounded man.  
  
"This is not the time to be tired," thought Faisal and with Goddess's aid I will not falter again.  
  
Taking the image of the chat spell, Faisal moved behind the 2 fighters, but still on the floor to weak and tired to get up. Faisal sat cross-legged and started to shape the spell and had complete confidence that he could pull it off.  
  
Walking towards the demon, Xandax noticed Faisal trying to cast a spell. "Foolish - he is too exhausted to fight" Xandax thought. "Get out of here Faisal, we'll handle the demon" Xandax yelled to Faisal, hoping he would do as told.  
  
"No let him I'll make sure he is ok" Said Thryn, hurriedly standing up, his weapon drawn. He made his way to Faisal, in order to help the fatigued cleric to stand. Thryn draped the man's arm over his shoulder, and helped him make his way from the danger.  
  
Virdel reacted instinctively, shouting out no warnings, no battle cries, and no orders. His scimitars were in his hand, and the words of a Globe of Darkness were already forming in his mind. He saw Xandax raise his shield, and sword, and prepare to meet this foe. He also saw Magus and Aerie standing protectively next to Rail's prone body, a mental and spiritual battle being waged between them, and Lazal's vile magic. Virdel crouched back a bit, tensing his legs, and shot a quick look to Xandax.  
  
"Don't attack him yet." Virdel stated coldly. He had experience in fighting demons, and also fighting blind. He couldn't afford to have Xandax stumble into his way. He saw Xandax take a step forward, then reluctantly stop before charging into the battle. Virdel gave silent thanks. His mouth formed the words, and a Globe of complete nothingness rose around the group, and Demon.  
  
Xandax had never actually felt the effects of this particular spell, and found it eerily empty. He didn't like not being able to see anything, and he felt a need to lash out, but restrained himself, using every fiber of his will. It was then he heard a high-pitched yell that grated on his nerves. He also heard the clash of steel as Virdel's weapons rebounded of a chitenous exo-skeleton that covered the demon. He wanted to fight, but something inside him just kept saying the Drow had a plan.  
  
*****  
  
As the Globe engulfed the room, Virdel sprang to his fight, and halfway across the room, his Scimitars brandished above his head, and ready to come down into the demons small body. His feet hit the ground, and his arms swung the two weapons in a downward arc, both connecting with the demon. His left scimitar was jarred strongly as he felt the magical blade hit the demons hard protection, but his right weapon; he felt nothing but the soft flesh being dug into. He heard a yell come from in front, and felt a something thud into his ribs, but shook it off in a manner he had learned to do so during battle. He locked his arm down, pinning the demon's tail in the process, and with his other arm, he swung violently down onto the creatures tail. He felt a lot of slack form, and he knew his sword had done what he wanted it too. He dropped the tail the ground, and leapt back a few feet. He muttered a few words, dispelling the Globe.  
  
As the visibility returned, he was shocked to see that from the tail of the creature, another, smaller, thing was forming, quickly gaining appendages. The other demon cackled. It was slightly wounded on its shoulder. Virdel nodded to Xandax, and the two sprang into the battle, each taking on one of the creatures.  
  
The dark energy Magus was wrestling suddenly focused, consolidating into physical form and creating a type of fiend even he had never encountered. Standing on two inward-jointed legs, it sported four long twig-like arms, each ending in a dagger-like claw. As if that wasn't enough, protruding from its rear was a thickly muscled tail with a heavy knob on the end, a built-in bludgeoning tool. But their task was yet incomplete, and Magus trusted his companions to keep the thing at bay for the moment.  
  
The disease had maimed both the body and mind of his friend. As Aerie's healing magic spread through Rail's body, fusing skin and cleansing tainted blood, Magus sent his mind into Rail's, striving to restore lucidity to chaos and insanity. Incoherent images assaulted his senses, the product of a fevered mind.  
  
-Pull yourself together Rail! - He implored, forcefully constraining the rapid-fire stream of thoughts. They began to subside, descending to a murmur then the silence of rest.  
  
Suddenly Magus was seized by a mental jolt as the corrupting energies stormed his own mind. The sheer surprise and strength of the assault almost overwhelmed him. But he was no amateur in the psionic Arts, and he quickly contained it. Surrounding it, isolating it like an army does a smaller force, he systematically obliterated the foreign taint from the halls of his mind.  
  
Eyes refocusing without, he saw Aerie's magic mend the last of Rail's wounds. Only sleep could purge the last vestiges of the disease now. They turned from him to confront the demon spawn, which now numbered two instead of one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Void quickly decided his feline form precluded active participation in the battle. He dashed out of the way and waited to see if his aid would become necessary.  
  
* * * **  
  
Thryn barely ducked as a pair of claws speared towards his chest, broken bones and poison barely slowing the frenzied demon. But he had forgotten the other two, one of which tore a thin line across his cheek before he could roll out of the way. The fiend pounced upon him immediately like a rabid animal, devoid of intelligence, its tail swinging around to crush his head like an overripe tomato.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xandax fared better, his plate mail keeping the razor arms at bay while he tried to figure out how to kill the blasted thing. Nonetheless, his opponent's speed and agility was astonishing. He kept his eye on the tail- club at all times, knowing a hit from that thing in the right spot would spell his end  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seeing Thryn go down under one of the demons, Magus flung a lightning bolt at it. It flew true and blasted it square in the back, sending the fiend sprawling. It leapt to its feet in an instant, the wound already healing, and sprang straight towards the offending mage. A swinging hammer of clerical force abruptly appeared in its path, smashing the monster across the room.  
  
-Clear your minds. Apparently these creatures draw strength from your emotions-  
  
Xandax heard this in his mind. Xandax mind was already free of emotion, he was in his enrage.  
  
Feeling the demons attack on his body, he also felt it in his mind - but it didn't matter.  
  
After doing this, almost dance, of parrying Xandax found an opening. When the demon lunged out whit its left claws, it usually used is tail-club thing afterwards in the same direction. Xandax bided his time, and true enough.  
  
The creature lunged out whit its lefts claws, the low one, the high one - Xandax parried the low one with his shield - feeling the strength of this demon, but himself still standing firm, then parrying the onslaught from the high one, Xandax parried this with his sword, cutting a long gash in the process, this didn't effect the demon much, then, as Xandax had predicted, the demon swung is tail-club. Still under the effect of his enrage - Xandax made a roll over the demon tail now facing the demons unprotected back - summoning all his strength Xandax slashed out towards the placed where the demons tail was fixed to its back, "Ferox" was glowing brightly, and was warm - the blade almost burning - and Xandax had no difficulty in forcing it all the way through the tail area, completely cutting the tail, and a piece of its back, of the demon. The demon screamed, the sound moving into the very bones of Xandax, but he shook the effect of him.  
  
*****  
  
Feeling a hand on his shirt, Faisal new that he was being taken out of the fight. Quickly trying to finish his chant spell Faisal hurried through it, but darkness took him just as the last syllable was uttered.  
  
Thryn dragged an unconscious Faisal to Bernard and said, "Make sure he is OK".  
  
"This kid is more of a burden than before," thought Bernard, "What are they involved in now? But it can't be good."  
  
Bernard got one of the other lads to carry Faisal to the temple above the coronet, so that he could be cared for and rested.  
  
Arriving there, Faisal was taken to his room and Ribald called at once. The old cleric checked Faisal for any injuries and curses, and found nothing. Relieved, Ribald noticed it was only exhaustion, which might have been due spell casting.  
  
Faisal was left in the room to rest, as Ribald was sure he would hear all about in the morning.  
  
*****  
  
Virdel heard Magus's psionic message loud and clear, even as the battle echoed around him. His mind swirling with a mass of battle techniques, and ploys that had been useful during his brief stay in the Underdark. These demon creatures acted very much like Illithids, in terms of feeding of the mind, and it's emotions. He stood back a moment, assessing the situation, and calming himself. Around him, he heard the explosion of a magical bolt of energy from the Magus, and the ringing of chitenous claws and plate mail. He waited.  
  
He heard Xandax's calls for him to re-join the battle, and he heard Thryn shout something towards him. Magus continued with his attack, more than likely aware of the Drow's plan. Virdel calmed himself completely, and placed his left Scimitar back into it's sheathe. He than calmly walked back into the battle, almost in a stroll. As one Demon lunged to attack him, the original, Virdel merely parried the attack with the hilt of his blade, and with his free hand, he grabbed the monsters tail, and held the heavy creature suspended in the air, safely away from his own body. Still not letting any emotions take over his mind, he flipped his scimitar in his hand, so that the blade was facing the creature's skull, and forcefully jammed it through the thick carapace skin, and through the brain tissue. The creature writhed for a moment before going limp. Without Virdel's emotions to empower it, it was unable to fight back properly.  
  
*****  
  
Xandax, watching Virdel as he did that, realized what he had to do in order to kill the creature. Though he was still enraged, he managed to control it enough to make another, more calm, attack on the enemy...  
  
Xandax attacked cautiously at first, chopping off the monster's tail. The tail lay still and dead. Then seeing Virdel's success, he went in for the kill, suddenly finding his speed magically increased by the blonde elf maiden. Spotting an opening in another one of the fiend's frenzied assaults, he charged into it and sliced off the creature's head in one neat cut. It fell with a plop to the floor, the light gone from its eyes. Its body jerked only once before it too toppled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the last creature's collapse all traces of there bodies disappeared in a swirl of dissipating magic.  
  
"No wonder I'd never seen one of their kind. Those monsters were magically conjured," Magus stated matter-of-factly before turning around. Rail slept peacefully, color beginning to return to his bodies somewhat, though it'd undoubtedly be a while before he woke.  
  
"What happened to Faisal?" asked Magus, addressing Thryn.  
  
"Bernard's taking care of him. He's going to be knocked out for a while," Thryn responded curtly.  
  
"Then we might as well meet again tomorrow, when everyone will be present."  
  
-We don't quite have that much time- Void whispered darkly.  
  
-At midnight the guild war begins-  
  
It was already 22:30. 


	13. Ambush

Virdel turned to look at the feline Hakeashar, his face contorted in disbelief. He gave his scimitar a quick wipe, removing the foul smelling blood left from the creature, and re-sheathing it. He walked to Magus and Void. "It must've been stepped up after my initial excursion into the Black Helm. We don't have a lot of time to deal with this. How should we proceed?" Virdel may've been a bit of a rogue, but he did know how to think rationally, much to the surprise of the Arch-Mage. This sudden rationality, and clear headedness caused a bit of a grin to form on Magus' lips, but faded soon after. "We can't possibly choose sides in this blood bath, but we can't stand idly by. My only thoughts is that we must eliminate the leaders of the Black Helm, and inform Aran Linvale of what's going to happen." He turned to Void, "I'm sure this little rag doll can do the trick easily." He smirked, and Void hissed vehemently in the Drow's direction. "I can probably get my Ranger friends to help with this, as they got wind of a Guild War brewing a few weeks back."  
  
Magus pondered using the help of the Rangers. Virdel obviously had reliable contacts, other wise he would have never suggested it. He glanced briefly to each person in the room, sizing up what they could do, and the limits of their bodies. Rail was in no shape to fight, not for another hour or so. Xandax and Virdel were the only two who fight in a sustained battle for any given length of time. Thryn could be of use, possibly as a scout for the two, more sturdy fighters. He found the only one missing at the moment was Faisal. He would need his rest, and would not be able to aid in this fight without the help of a more experienced cleric by his side. "Virdel, go to your Ranger contacts. Be quick about it. We shall need their help. Take Xandax with you, and apprise them of the situation. Be back in half an hour, max. Bring any help you can. I'll remain here, with Thryn, and look after Rail." Magus spoke with an ease gained through years of patience and study. In a matter of moments, he had thought of some things that could possible change the course of this night's upcoming event.  
  
Virdel nodded, and looked to Xandax, who did the same. The two walked to the door, and brushed it aside, and stepped into the main room, and headed for the exit...  
  
So it was finally happening...  
  
As much as he tried to deceive himself, deep down Magus knew that the conflict was inevitable. 'Three's a crowd' they say, and that went for enemies as well as friends.  
  
As Virdel pushed the curtain aside, Magus recalled what he had said.  
  
"My only thoughts is that we must eliminate the leaders of the Black Helm, and inform Aran Linvale of what's going to happen."  
  
Magus knew it wasn't that simple. For all they knew, the Shadow Thieves could have brought the attack on themselves. Rumor in the taverns had it that the Thieves had vowed to crush the insurgent Black Helm. Perhaps the Helm was like a cornered rat, striking back with that courage borne of fear. But more likely the Black Helm was merely a pawn, a lackey of the Cowled Wizards, the true power among the two.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, his hands were tied until he could find out what in the Nine Hells was really going on.  
  
But, if nothing else, he owed Aran this favor. Mystra willing, the Shadow Thieves wouldn't be caught off guard this night.  
  
"Thryn, I have a task to ask of you. Go to the Shadow Thieves' headquarters and warn Aran Linvale of the imminent attack."  
  
Magus pulled a small rune stone from his robe and handed it to Thryn. Taking a quick look at it, he saw it was intricately inscribed with the likeness of a hooded mage. He held a scale in his hands, a plate with the likeness of a demon on one end and another shaped like an angel on the other end. It leaned conspicuously on the angelic plate. But most remarkable of all was the mage himself. His face was hidden completely in shadows, but two eyes shone from the darkness with an eerie ruby light, all the more striking in an otherwise colorless rendition. They seemed to stare right at Thryn as he observed, as if somehow judging him.  
  
"Show the door guards this if they give you trouble. It is my sigil, and it is well known throughout the city."  
  
Thryn pocketed it and turned to leave.  
  
"Hurry back, my friend. There's much yet to be done, and you don't want to be out alone when the chaos hits." Thryn nodded, then passed through the curtains of the large booth.  
  
"What are you going to do, now?" asked a sweet voice by his side, silent until now.  
  
"What else? I'm going to find out why they're doing this. The Cowled Wizards never got along with the Shadow Thieves, but they never dared move so rashly, so openly. I won't be satisfied until I've had words with Corellan himself."  
  
"Love, be careful. They're not playing games anymore. People are going to die tonight. One more casualty would mean nothing to them."  
  
Magus's eyes flared suddenly with a consuming flame. "They wouldn't DARE harm me. No, not unless they want to be dragged screaming into the depths of the Abyss alongside me."  
  
The anger felt good, burning brightly within him. But anger was the bane of reason, and he wouldn't let himself fall prey to its insidious clutches, not now. He banished it, storing it away within the confines of his mind, leaving him cold and emotionless.  
  
"Aerie, stay with Rail. Come Void, and let us find what the Wizards have to say for themselves." With a wave of his hand, he permanently dismissed the lingering corruption enchantment that had been their deception for more than a day.  
  
A second later and they were gone, leaving Aerie alone with Rail. He was beginning to stir, shifting as if in the midst of some unpleasant dream. His recovery was remarkable. She judged he would be awake in no more than half an hour.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xandax was following Virdel down the streets of Athkatla. He didn't like the fact that they were going to warn the thieves. For all Xandax cared, the thieves were evil and did not deserve to live, but Magus seemed to think that the thieves and wizards had a kind of symbiosis and that it would be better if the Black Helm were removed from the equation. Still… thieves. Oh well, Xandax were just in it for the adventure and gold – and the possibility of getting some magic equipment were never to be ignore, especially with his past hunting him like it did. He just realized he didn't get any of the trinkets Magus had offered earlier, oh well, he thought, there will be other times. Xandax kept thinking, analyzing. The air was cold, and the occasionally gust of wind cut its way to the bones. Xandax looked up and inhaled in some air, he knew this smell.  
  
*****  
  
"Thryn, I have a task to ask of you. Go to the Shadow Thieves' headquarters and warn Aran Linvale of the imminent attack."  
  
Magus pulled a small rune stone from his robe and handed it to Thryn. Taking a quick look at it, he saw it was intricately inscribed with the likeness of a hooded mage. He held a scale in his hands, a plate with the likeness of a demon on one end and another shaped like an angel on the other end. It leaned conspicuously on the angelic plate. But most remarkable of all was the mage himself. His face was hidden completely in shadows, but two eyes shone from the darkness with an eerie ruby light, all the more striking in an otherwise colorless rendition. They seemed to stare right at Thryn as he observed, as if somehow judging him.  
  
"Show the door guards this if they give you trouble. It is my sigil, and it is well known throughout the city."  
  
Thryn pocketed it and turned to leave.  
  
"Hurry back, my friend. There's much yet to be done, and you don't want to be out alone when the chaos hits." Thryn nodded, then passed through the curtains of the large booth.  
  
Half way out of the Copper Coronet, Thryn felt the warm, orange, stone he had taken from the table he held it and it suddenly started to glow and began to get hot, instinctively he threw the stone, bouncing remarkably well of the ally wall and again the warm sensation, clever thought Thryn and hurried to the thief guild  
  
*****  
  
Virdel, too, recognized this smell. The Underdark reeked of it, and it made his face cringe at the thought. War was on the wind, and it was imminent. Off in the distance, he could hear the fanatic war songs of the Black Helm, singing to their gods for victory. He wondered if maybe the Shadow Thieves already knew. He couldn't risk it though. The small group needed the help of the Rangers to implement any plan that Magus had. The cunning mage was an intelligent man, and Virdel had no doubts of his ability to find a solution to this problem. His found his hand straying to the comfort of his weapons. He gave a relieved sigh as he felt the cool metal under his hand.  
  
The two men turned one last corner, and came upon the modest building that served as the Rangers Head Quarters. He approached the door in haste, and rapped his knuckles upon it. It took no time at all for a response. Rodel opened the door swiftly, and let the two men in, where Ferchen was already waiting for them.  
  
"What news, Virdel?" she asked inquisitively, knowing little of how much this guild war had escalated.  
  
"War breaks out tonight. I have been sent my Magus to ask for your help in the coming tumult." Virdel replied so calmly, Xandax wondered if the Drow really did care. "Of course, if you say no, it would be accepted." He laid no guilt trip on her, and honestly expected the answer he received.  
  
Ferchen scratched her chin before coming to a decision. "Virdel, as much as I wish to help you, My Rangers and I have no right to interfere with these affairs. We were only here to maintain a watch on them." She walked to Virdel, gently placing a hand on the stern Drow's arm. "I am truly sorry, my Dark friend."  
  
Virdel nodded, and turned. He knew Ferchen well, and was not upset. He knew better than the to be mad at her. "Let's go Human." Virdel coldly said to Xandax as he passed him on his way to the door.  
  
Xandax' jaw hung limply. A look of disbelief struck his face. "That easy for you, isn't it Drow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Magus stood in front of the towering structure that was the Cowled Wizards' headquarters. The faint light of the moon cast a pale milky light on its glistening towers, and he couldn't help thinking the scene looked ominous. Undoubtedly here lied the source, the instigator, of the coming conflict. As he walked through the double doors, he was reminded of Aerie's words.  
  
"One more casualty would mean nothing to them."  
  
It was likely he wouldn't leave without a fight.  
  
-Bah. You worry too much. Cowards don't become brave overnight-  
  
Humans aren't as simple as you make them out to be. Gather them in large numbers, and you'll be hard pressed to find a more unpredictable enemy, or a more dangerous one...  
  
Entering, he found the place a flurry of activity. Always a bastion of quiet and order, the sounds of frantic rushing and the din of conversation met his ears. It quieted quite a bit at the sight of the famous Arch-Mage. Mages all around stopped what they were doing to stare for a moment at one of the few wizards in all of Amn to be neither Cowled nor renegade.  
  
Finally a senior member got up the nerve to approach.  
  
"Lord Magus, what brings us the pleasure of your visit?" he asked respectfully, though somewhat strained.  
  
"I must speak immediately to the Grand Wizard, Corellan. It is of urgent importance."  
  
"As you can see milord, we are all very busy this night. Preparation for quarterly inspection, you know. I'm very sorry, but he's been away for a few days planning the inspection. I'm afraid he won't be back until the whole mess is over and done with."  
  
Suddenly the mage found himself staring right into the eyes of Magus's infamous Hakeashar.  
  
-You shouldn't lie. It's not...healthy-  
  
The blood drained from the poor man's face, and he took an involuntary step back.  
  
-Take us to Corellan...-  
  
"See here, demon!" His voice quavered, and he looked about to panic.  
  
"We both know Corellan's here, so we can dispense with the prevarication," Magus quickly interjected, seeing this could get ugly. "Simply tell us where he is, and we'll find our own way."  
  
The mage opened his mouth to protest, but Void's dire glare made him reconsider.  
  
"Third story, second door on the left," he sputtered before hurrying away. It didn't matter anyway, he thought. No one could get through the wards to the next level uninvited, not to even mention the vast network of wards surrounding the Grand Wizard's office.  
  
He smiled inwardly when he saw Magus pause at the portal to the staircase. Magus and his demon pet would puzzle at the wards for a few moments, then would no doubt see the futility of it and leave.  
  
Magus muttered a few words of magic, and then waved his hand over the runes. They burned brightly, and then melted away, leaving the door scarred and blackened. He calmly pushed through and began to ascend the stairs, Void hovering close behind.  
  
"Wait!" the mage cried, running up after him. "I'll take you to him! Just don't erase any more runes or I'll have a one-way ticket to Spellhold!"  
  
"As you wish," Magus replied, a cold smile on his lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few important-looking mages talking to Corellan scuttled out of the room as Magus strolled into the Grand Wizard's office. Sarak alone remained at his side.  
  
"You!" Sarak growled. "What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to speak to Corellan. This doesn't concern you," Magus replied emotionlessly, staring at him fixedly.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Enough, Sarak. You may leave," Corellan interrupted.  
  
"But Lord Corellan-"  
  
"GO. Attend to your duties and return when Magus leaves."  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
Sarak left reluctantly, brushing against Magus as he passed. Magus ignored him completely, though Void's eyes flared provocatively. Stopping, an expression of surprise crossed Sarak's face. But he remained silent, and continuing on, didn't look back.  
  
"I'm almost curious as to how you managed to coerce Wendel into bringing you here. But I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy the tale. So then, what brings you barging into our headquarters demanding an audience with me?"  
  
"I want answers, Corellan. I want to know why you've targeted the Shadow Thieves for destruction this night," Magus answered grimly.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to."  
  
"Do you think I bluff? I'm not accusing you of plotting against the Shadow Thieves; I already know it for a fact. I'm asking why you'd do such a thing. Why do the Cowled Wizards want civil war?"  
  
"Why do we want civil war? Is that what you came all the way here to ask?"  
  
"Yes." Magus's face was emotionless.  
  
"First, this won't be a "civil war." We know from divination that the Shadow Thieves don't suspect a thing. It will be over by dawn, their guild utterly destroyed. Second, we didn't WANT this to happen. Our hand was forced."  
  
"Forced? By whom?" Magus asked, unconvinced.  
  
"The Shadow Thieves' murderous appetite knows no bounds. Not happy with the years-long stalemate, they sought to turn the tables by secretly enlisting the Black Helm's aid. It would start with a couple of minor assassinations. Then one night they would seize control, arresting all of the wizards and razing our headquarters to ground. Swift and merciless, together they would eliminate the Cowled Wizards in one fell swoop.  
  
But now it's their turn to be annihilated, and at the hands of their own cowardly co-conspirators. We discovered their vile plot, and now they'll pay with their larcenous hides."  
  
"One more question."  
  
"You're beginning to try my limited patience," Corellan cautioned, his eyes locking with Magus's.  
  
"How did you find out about this plot, as you call it?"  
  
"One of our freelance operators warned us. After that, it was simply a matter of interrogation and divination. Now I must ask you to kindly wait within the building until midnight. Word of the attack must not be allowed to reach the Shadow Thieves," he explained casually.  
  
He snapped his fingers, and several wizards stepped out of dimension doors to form a ring around Magus and Void.  
  
"These men will keep you company until then. You'll find it in your best interests to cooperate."  
  
Glancing around at his stern-faced escorts, Magus smiled without warmth. "You forget who you deal with, Grand Wizard," he replied calmly, a hint of danger in his voice.  
  
Corellan rose. "You can't fight us all. You can't escape. What do you intend to accomplish?"  
  
Magus and Corellan stared at each other for a long moment, the tension almost palpable.  
  
"You've grown complacent in security, Corellan. Never let appearances deceive."  
  
Suddenly the illusion of Magus vanished, leaving only Void.  
  
I wonder; do the Wizards also deceive themselves?  
  
Before the wizards could react, Void had disappeared through the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Unseen, Magus crept down the stairs going up from the first level and out the door. During the confusion created by the melting wards he had projected an image of himself, remaining invisible on the stairs while his image confronted Corellan. As he crept out the door, he saw someone staring directly down at him from the third floor above. It was Sarak. Sarak nodded, smiling despite himself. Even he had to admit it was a clever trick.  
  
*****  
  
It seemed that Virdel's "friends" weren't much help.  
  
"I'm going back to the Helms compound" Xandax told Virdel, "I'm already late, and if I show up much later, I'll properly be declared a deserter."  
  
Xandax left Virdel' company and went back through the alleys towards the Black Helms compounds. The time was now nearing midnight.  
  
Getting closer to the courtyard in front of the compound Xandax could see a massive activity, plate mailed warriors running around amongst each other, people shouting orders left and right.  
  
Xandax walked closer.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" a familiar voice cried out. Xandax look towards the point of origin, and saw Calahan. "YOU ARE SEVERAL HOURS LATE, GIVE ME ONE FREEKING REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU ON THE SPOT," he yelled at Xandax.  
  
Thinking fast Xandax came up with a plausible story.  
  
"I was attacked by a couple of thieves," he said, thinking of Calahan's hatred against thieves. "I killed 2 of them and chased the other one down an alley, and got lost – I'm not familiar with the city yet"  
  
Calahan look in disbelief at Xandax, judging his story. He then notice some fresh bruises and minor cuts from Xandax' fight with the demon in Rail' body.  
  
"He isn't buying it" Xandax though nervously without showing his feelings.  
  
"Heh" Calahan replied, "I hope you showed them good," he said. Xandax not believing his luck told a fictive tale of his battle with the thieves.  
  
"Well back to business" Calahan said, "As you can see all the regular warriors of the Helm are going on a field exercise – and we are leaving you mercenaries and a couple of officers behind to guard the compound."  
  
"Where are you going?" Xandax asked.  
  
"IF YOU WERE MENT TO KNOW THAT I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU" Calahan yelled. "Now get inside an patrol the area until I return"  
  
He then turned around and joined the last 15 men still standing around and left the courtyard.  
  
Xandax went inside, and saw some other people, mercenaries, patrolling the area.  
  
After 10 minutes or so, Xandax had moved on up to the third floor of the building, near the leaders quarters and offices. Suddenly a mage teleported in.  
  
"Where is your leader?" the mage asked, "I have an urgent message for him"  
  
"He is out with all the others" Xandax replied, "What is your message?"  
  
"He knows too much, tha…" the mage then realized he didn't know the person talking to him. "I'll be back when they return, carry on soldier" the mage said nervously – and then teleported out.  
  
"Hmmm – was Magus that he?" Xandax thought, "he had apparently shocked the others mages a bit."  
  
Continuing his patrol, and feeling almost watched Xandax continued down the halls – they were eerily quite this night, only his footstep made a sound.  
  
It seemed that Virdel's "friends" weren't much help.  
  
"I'm going back to the Helms compound" Xandax told Virdel, "I'm already late, and if I show up much later, I'll properly be declared a deserter."  
  
Xandax left Virdel' company and went back through the alleys towards the Black Helms compounds.  
  
Virdel nodded in response, letting him go. He stood in the open doorway of the rangers building, motioning Rodel to come. The Young Ranger quickly complied, and stood next to Virdel. "I want you to deliver this message to a man in the Copper Coronet. His name is Magus." He pauses as he saw Rodel's recognition of the name. "He should be there shortly." Virdel reach into the folds of his cloak, and withdrew a small parchment, tied together with a plain wax seal. Rodel nodded, took the note, and made his way off into the night, towards the Copper Coronet. Virdel waited for the Ranger to disappear before he made his way out.  
  
Virdel figured the best way to play a role in this coming tumult was to follow Xandax. He had given the warrior a few minutes lead, nothing the skilled Drow couldn't keep up with. He took off down the darkened streets, following each bend and turn that Xandax himself had taken. It wasn't long before he saw him conversing with a bigger man. A man who he recognized. The familiar Blue Halberd slung across his back. It was the same man who had killed a dozen Shadow Thieves a few days ago.  
  
Apparently, he was more involved than Virdel figured originally, and it gave him a second chance to find out just who this man was.  
  
Virdel saw Xandax nod to the man, and make his way off onto his patrol route. The larger man then began walking down one of the unlite streets, obviously towards something of importance. Virdel quickly used his innate Drow abilities to stalk the man. It wasn't too difficult to do, as the man was arrogant enough to think no one would dare follow him. Keeping about thirty paces behind the man, Virdel stayed shrouded in the shadows, not making a sound. It wasn't long until he saw the man stop. He was then surrounded by three Cowled figures.  
  
"Calahan." started the first one. "You failed to retrieve the weapons shipment. This will make our battle more difficult." Calahan stood unwavering, a confidant look on his face.  
  
"Some blasted Thieves ambushed us, and the bloody men you sent with me were worse then the dogs they had has kids." Calahan spat back, obviously no fear for his situation. "Besides, those Shadow Thieves have no chance against the might of the Black Helm!" He stood smugly.  
  
The first Cowled man stood in thought for moment, considering what Calahan had said. "You are right, we can take those dogs without the weapons. But your failure will cost you. After the battle, you will receive basic patrol duty for a fortnight. Further punishment will be administered shortly after." Slight mumbling could be heard from the other two men before all three sunk back into the shadows.  
  
Calahan was enraged by the final decision. In a fit of rage, he withdrew his Halberd, and tossed it violently in a random direction. Coincidently, it spun towards Virdel's hidden form. Virdel quickly leapt back, still hidden in the shadows, and watched as the bright blue shaft penetrated the thin stone wall of the building. Calahan fumed for a few minutes more before finally stalking over to retrieve the weapon. Slinging it across his back again, he made his back down the alley. Virdel, still rather intrigued, followed, still staying a safe distance away...  
  
*****  
  
Thryn couldn't help shivering as several pairs of eyes watched his progress into the headquarters, much like his first time there only a day ago. But tonight there lingered in the air a special sense of tension, like the nervous calm before a storm.  
  
Inside the atmosphere was much the same. A few suspicious glances were directed his way, which he calmly ignored. Abruptly he found his path blocked by an experienced-looking thief.  
  
"Where've you been? Hey, you were one of Llira's group that went missing, weren't you?" His tone turned menacing. "No one else returned, yet here you are. Care to explain, FRIEND?"  
  
"It's a long story, and one I don't have the time to tell. I must see Aran." Thryn pulled the rune stone from a pocket and handed it to the thief.  
  
"This is Magus's bloody sigil! How in the Hells did you get a hold of this?"  
  
"Let's just say I've done a few jobs for him in the past. Now take me to Aran. I have some news he might want to hear."  
  
The thief complied, though somewhat reluctantly, and soon Thryn stood before the Shadow master of Amn himself. Guards at the entrances and corners flanked the medium-sized room. Aran sat in a desk at the back.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you disturbing me?" Aran barked, sharply remonstrating the thief.  
  
"Sir, this guy claims to have news for you. He bears Magus's sigil."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Thryn handed the rune stone to the thief, who carried it to Aran. He inspected it carefully  
  
"Indeed, it is genuine." He handed it back. "Well, what is it? I have little time to dawdle."  
  
"The Black Helm and Cowled Wizards have been plotting against you. Tonight at midnight they attack."  
  
"Is that so?" Aran replied, unmoved. "Tell me, did Magus really think that the Shadow Thieves were oblivious of this plot?"  
  
Thryn remained silent.  
  
"Of course not. You're just a lackey. Well run along and tell him old Aran is not as senile as everyone seems to think. The treacherous Wizards and their pet Helm will soon discover the folly of fighting the masters of the night in their own element."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Continuing his patrol, and feeling almost watched, Xandax continued down the halls – they were eerily quite this night, only his footstep made a sound.  
  
The whoosh of air was his only warning. Xandax threw himself to the ground as the dagger embedded in the wall a hairsbreadth away from his head. Coming out on his feet, he heard yells and screams of agony as the Thieves' surprise assault on the headquarters began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Virdel followed Calahan to the outskirts of the Docks district, where he was met by a group of wizards. Virdel's abruptly noticed shadows where they shouldn't be. He realized what was going on when the wizards and Calahan disappeared. An invisible company, magically silenced, awaited his command. He saw Calahan's shadow begin to move, and the rest followed behind.  
  
As the company silently approached the headquarters of the Shadow Thieves, Virdel sensed something in the air. Something was wrong, very wrong. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and phosphorescent droplets rained down from the sky, coating the soldiers' armor. Then came the hail of arrows from the rooftops.  
  
"IT"S AN AMBUSH!" screamed Calahan's voice. 


	14. Showdown

Rail awoke with a start! He immediately glanced down at his leg, expecting to see the open wound he had when he lost consciousness. The leg was healed. The crackled skin on his right hand had returned to normal, though his rune-covered left hand had never seemed affected. He clenched the scarred fist and the runes seemed to glow ever-so-slightly with faint traces of power. Rail shook his head and frowned. He still hadn't made up his mind whether he has chosen correctly...  
  
*Ahem* Aerie cleared her throat and the assassin whirled around, knife already in hand. Aerie gasped, halting her step, tray in hand. She was still several paces away and Rail knew she had plenty of ability to defend should the need arise, but the gentle elf had never been a threat. "My apologies, lady Aerie," Rail muttered, returning the knife to its sheath.  
  
"None needed, Rail." Aerie smiled weakly. Though a friend of her husband, she never felt comfortable around the assassin. A dark cloud always seemed to hang over the human's head, leaving her feeling slightly cold and empty. "Here, drink this." She set a tray down next to the man and stood attentively, arms folded.  
  
Rail glanced at the tray and the clear liquid in the glass. "What is it?" He gingerly stood up, though his limbs seemed more than able to support him. It was as if he had slept for a day.  
  
"It's water," Aerie said smiling pleasantly. "Such powerful healing spells often leave one rather dehydrated."  
  
Rail nodded with a bleak smile and downed the drink in a couple of gulps. Checking his weapons and adjusting their balance, he turned to the elf, somewhat hesitant with his words. "Thank you for your aid once again, Aerie." He truly appreciated her clerical powers; though he also knew she wielded the damning power of the arcane as well. That such innocence could hold such a corrupting power saddened his heart.  
  
"Of course!" Her smile seemed to stay from her eyes, though it was certainly genuine. Rail knew she wasn't sure what to make of such a man whose outlook on life differed so greatly from her own. "Magus would want you to join his as soon as you are able."  
  
"Very well," Rail replied, donning his travel-worn cloak. "Lead on."  
  
  
  
They left the booth. The door opened as they approached, and in stepped Magus wearily with Void trailing behind. His look was grim, but his eyes twinkled slyly with triumph. Spotting Aerie and Rail heading towards him, he beckoned them to follow outside. He led them into a small, darkened alcove between two buildings. "Good to see you've recovered, friend," Magus began, his voice somewhat distant and occupied.  
  
-Bah. His kind are like rats. Harm them within an inch of life and they bounce right back-  
  
"How went your meeting with the Cowled Wizards?" Aerie chimed in.  
  
Magus smiled without warmth. "They were about as friendly as you suspected. But before the threats began I learned something interesting. They said that not long ago the Shadow Thieves and Black Helm had been the ones plotting the destruction of the Cowled Wizards. But one of their outside contacts warned them. Presumably the Wizards then cowed the Black Helm into switching sides for a retaliation strike. It could all be a lie, of course, but there seemed to be a genuine fury in Corellan's words when he spoke of it. It's definitely worth investigating before we thrust ourselves irrevocably into the middle of this."  
  
*****  
  
"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" screamed Calahan, his hand pulling out his halberd in one swift motion. Around him, the carefully planned attack force became visible under the fiery attack laid by the assaulting thieves. Within the ranks of the Black Helm, chaos broke out. Calahan's voiced was heard atop it all, barking orders to his disorganized men. It took only a minute to get control of his men, and issue a counter-attack. Men within the ranks began to un-sling bows from over their shoulders, and quickly notch arrows into towards the rooftops.  
  
Around the group, Thieves began to emerge from buildings flanking the streets, swords drawn. Every now and then, a sudden cry for help from a Black Helm soldier could be heard as another Shadow Thief would appear from no where, sometimes striking the man down where he stood, other times the soldier reacting quickly enough to parry the deadly strike. The Black Helm may've had the superior equipment, and training in the ways of prolonged battles, but the Shadow Thieves abilities to strike from the darkness, and with the deft quickness of the wind, the Warriors found themselves hard- pressed to retaliate.  
  
The Battle mages that the Cowled Wizards had loaned the Black Helm were not taken by surprise at this assault. They had expected the Thieves may've tried to do something like this, and already had the proper contingencies planned. As the first barrage of arrows dropped from over head, the four mage's figures became engulfed in a magical blue sphere of crackling energy, and several layers of stone covered their bodies, protecting them from the deadly, piercing arrows. In almost the same motion, the chanting of magic could be heard, the sight of magical bolts of energy erupted from their finger tips, exploding among the roof tops, sending some Thieves sprawling the ground level, several metres down.  
  
Virdel watched all of this, a bit of a sly grin on his face. His thoughts were primarily of how ironic it was that the secret attacker had become the attacked. He also wondered if he should help in the decision of the battle, and as to what side he would aid. Several minutes had passed, and the Black Helm had begun to regain a foothold, and fight back with the organization of their training, and with the ferocity of a cornered animal. The Thieves began to be beaten back by the Helm's newfound tenacity, and it quickly became obvious to the Dark Elf as to what side he would aid. As he drew his scimitars, he sent a silent prayer to any god that was listening, and hoped that Ferchen was planning to do what he thought. He would need her help in the near future.  
  
HE leapt from the roof of the low building he was on, and pierced into the fierce melee like a ferocious shadow, intent on spilling the blood of those who stood in his way. He sprinted to the nearest group of thieves, who were fighting desperately for their survival against a score of Black Helm soldiers. He ran in from behind the Thieves, and used his powerful legs to propel him into the battle, thrusting his two scimitars towards the lead soldier. This new opponent was taken completely off guard from the attack, and was cut down before any measures could be taken to defend himself. The appearance of the Drow surprised both the Shadow Thieves, and Black Helm, though none stopped to watch the swift Dark Elf fight.  
  
Virdel stood over top the lead guard, the mans throat a mess of red blood. He snapped his head around, towards the next closest enemy. Virdel dug his heel into the fallen man's breastplate, using it to gain leverage, and launched himself towards the next man, who was ready. As Virdel flew through the air, he held his two scimitars crossed, in an X formation. This proved to be beneficial, as the man decided to thrust his sword towards the lilth form of the Drow. The Long sword glanced harmlessly off the crossed blades, and slid towards the ground. Virdel continued with his own attack, dropping his left scimitar, pinning his enemies' sword to the ground, and using his other scimitar to attack the man's exposed face. His attack was a success, as he saw a bright red streak form across his opponents' face, his blade effectively killing the man in one deft swing. He spun on his heel, barely reacting in time against the incoming attack from a Black Helm warrior who had snuck up on him. He leapt back, just as the bright blue weapon came crashing down onto the man Virdel had just slain.  
  
Calahan raised his halberd just as quickly as he swung it, quickly arcing it towards Virdel's tiny body. Virdel, again, leapt back, the blade of the weapon coming within inches of his chest. Virdel didn't stop to think back to the battle he had watched this man win single-handily earlier in the week. Instead, his mind was racing for ideas on how to stop the significantly larger, and stronger man. Virdel quickly slammed his blade down on the passing halberd, hoping to split the shaft in half. His hopes were shattered as he watched his own magical blade rebound with a reverberating sound off the enchanted halberd.  
  
*****  
  
Lying on the floor, Xandax saw the dagger; it would have hit him in the head if he had not been fortunately enough to dodge it. Looking up he saw the assassin; Xandax quickly got up, and extracted his sword from its sheet. The assailant had disappeared. Xandax moved slowly forward down the hall – then he heard the sound of running. Ten or so men in leather armour came around the corner, wielding swords, daggers and some with bows. He turned around and ran down the hall as arrows whistled by him, and some struck his armour.  
  
Further up, Xandax saw another ten men turn the corner. He was trapped in the middle of the hallway – with ten battle ready men on each end. Xandax noticed some of the men grinning. They had known there wouldn't be many people at these halls.  
  
Both groups of men started walking slowly towards Xandax. Then 2 men started running towards him – apparently they were overeager, and Xandax cut them both down with ease. The other men halted for a moment, but started walking towards Xandax again.  
  
They would not attack alone again.  
  
Xandax amulet glowed brightly. "No really" he thought annoyed. He cleared his mind of all emotions. He had to find a way out, and fast. Being on the third floor, he knew he wouldn't survive an escape through the windows. The weight of his armour would crush him on impact. Then Xandax noticed the door towards an office, but it was unfortunely on the other side of one of the groups. He knew he had to get inside that office to survive, at least for a while.  
  
Xandax canalized his strengths and went into enrage. All feelings had now left him; all emotions were gone, he felt the benefits of it, his awareness were higher than ever before.  
  
Xandax cried out, and charged the group nearest to the door. As Xandax' rushed, both groups of men did the same.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Calahan raised his halberd just as quickly as he swung it, quickly arcing it towards Virdel's tiny body. Virdel, again, leapt back, the blade of the weapon coming within inches of his chest. Virdel didn't stop to think back to the battle he had watched this man win single-handedly earlier in the week. Instead, his mind was racing for ideas on how to stop the significantly larger, and stronger man. Virdel quickly slammed his blade down on the passing halberd, hoping to split the shaft in half. His hopes were shattered as he watched his own magical blade rebound with a reverberating sound off the enchanted halberd.  
  
Virdel leapt back, just in time to avoid another deadly slash.  
  
"You fight like a bad dancer, drow." Calahan rushed forward, sweeping low with his halberd. Virdel cleared the attack with a standing leap, flying towards him with blades upraised. But in one smooth motion Calahan brought the haft around, blocking the twin blows. Virdel danced sideways, avoiding a well-measured kick.  
  
The armored punch came out of nowhere, contacting his head with a dull thud and sending the drow sprawling to the ground. "Got him good, sir." The words seemed to drift across Virdel's dazed mind. "Imbecile!" Virdel heard the rasp of cleaving metal, than the dull ring of heavy plate hitting the ground.  
  
"I'll suffer no cowards in my company." Calahan glanced at the drow's prostrate form, and then reluctantly walked away. He had a battle to win. His soldiers had the enemy routed. Only a few pockets of thieves were still fighting in the streets. But the snipers on the rooftops were proving bothersome.  
  
He saw a group of guards finish off a nearby thief. "YOU THERE! GET IN GEAR AND FLUSH THOSE BERKS OUT!"  
  
A collective "Yes Sir!" went up, they then hurried into the nearest building. Another group followed their example and took the building opposite. Calahan nodded in satisfaction. Enough sneaking around, he thought. It was about time they did this the old-fashioned away. Turning, he saw only two of the four mages remained standing. Wimps. "We need some damn light so we can see our blasted enemies. Think you can do that?"  
  
The wizards grumbled, not in the mood to be bossed around by some glorified grunt, but nonetheless complied. The sky lit up like mid-afternoon, exposing thief and guard alike. The useless invisibility spell had worn off, revealing scores of men in multi-colored plate. The sight was enough to make Calahan grimace in embarrassment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"To the death" Xandax cried out, and charged the group nearest to the door.  
  
As Xandax rushed, both groups did the same. His amulet flashed with a blinding blue light, and suddenly a vision swam before his eyes. He saw himself charge into the mass of thieves. One fell, two fell, half a dozen fell, and it seemed he might make it through. Then the blades began snaking their way past his armor, slicing into him in a dozen places. He stumbled, and then fell into the welcoming darkness.  
  
All at once he was back, charging into the mass of thieves. Confused and bewildered, he did the first thing that came to mind. He turned and hurled himself through the nearest window. Glass bit into his exposed skin, and the cobblestones rushed up to engulf him in their rocky embrace. He hit the ground with bone crushing force, the impact sending him rolling hard into the side of a nearby building. Then it all stopped, and Xandax dazedly realized he was somehow still alive. Sitting up, he discovered himself more or less intact. He looked down to see his amulet glowing like never before...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aerie nodded, with a nervous glance at the shadowy surroundings of the alley. "So what are we doing next?"  
  
Magus continued. "Thryn is meeting with Aran, so all that's left is to assess the Black Helm's true role in this conflict. If they confirm what the Cowled Wizards said, then the Shadow Thieves were probably behind all of this after all. But first, I'd like to hear what Rail found out before his bout with Lazal."  
  
Though the signs must have been fairly obvious, Magus's dead-accurate intuition never failed to surprise Rail. He grimaced at the recollection of the confrontation with the evil spell caster, his face darkening with traces of contempt, hatred, and vengeance. He shook his head, not sure where to start. "He is not what he seems, my friend."  
  
Magus' brow furrowed, but he simply waited for the assassin to continue. Aerie sat on a nearby empty crate, listening intently to the conversation. Rail brushed his scarred hand through his hair and continued distantly. "The man interweaves the magic of the arcane with the magic of the divine. It is something I have never seen before. He is not exactly a wizard, but he's far from a cleric. I don't understand. It's as if he wields a power from another source." Rail glanced up as the half-elf raised an eyebrow at his last comment. "Look at me like that if you wish, you should know me better..."  
  
Magus put up his hands defensively. "My friend, I meant no disrespect..."  
  
But it was Rail's turn to interrupt, shaking his head in self-annoyance. "I know. I'm sorry, Magus. It's been a long day, and I'm a little strung out."  
  
Magus smiled in sympathy. "I think we all fall into that category, my friend, but we can ill afford to rest. There is to be an attack upon the Thieves this very night."  
  
Aerie gasped.  
  
Rail looked up with a start. "Are you certain?" Before Magus could answer, the assassin waved off the question, moving on. "Lazal, seemed unconcerned about impending events. He went about his routine just as he had the day before. Study, rituals, practice. It was as if he was detached about the impending guild war. As if someone else..." His voice trailed off in thought.  
  
Magus patiently waited for his friend to continue, filing all the bits of spoken information into his mind, hoping... no, expecting to make sense of it all.  
  
Rail sighed in frustration. "He seems to be in constant communication with someone."  
  
"Who?" Aerie chimed in. She had slid off the crate and strode over to Magus, putting her arm lovingly around his waist.  
  
"Who or what," Rail added with a puzzled expression. "I don't know for sure, but he seemed to be taking direction from someone. It was as if he was in constant communication with his, directed from hit, maybe a puppet for him." Rail sighed again, shaking his head with a frown. "I just don't know. Maybe Lazal isn't the greatest of our worries. Maybe he's just a puppet. A figurehead. I just don't know." He glanced up at the pair, another thought entering his head. "You must know, Magus, I didn't start this fight."  
  
Magus could tell his friend was rather exhausted, mentally, despite the effects of Aerie's heal spell. The assassin's thoughts were bouncing from subject to subject. Fortunately, Magus didn't need continuity of thought to connect ideas and information. "Continue," he prodded his friend.  
  
"He knew I was there." Rail shrugged in both frustration and confusion. "Somehow, and I don't know how, but he could tell approximately where I was. And I can avoid all detection! All! I was hidden perfectly, Magus, mind and body, but somehow he could sense about where I was. It was almost as if he was told..." The assassin again drifted off in thought.  
  
With another prompt from Magus, Rail detailed the events of the battle, from the moment the golem burst through the wall to Lazal's final spell. Magus took it all in, asking only a few clarifying questions of the beleaguered assassin. Things were beginning to become much clearer to the sorcerer, but he did not like the direction his thoughts were taking him.  
  
Rail concluded his story with an annoyed warning, "And Magus, you must know! Lazal wants me to betray..."  
  
Magus gasped, perking up alertly as if hearing a distant trumpet call. "Magic! It is beginning all too early!" Rail and Aerie gave puzzled looks toward the half-elf sorcerer. but Magus had little time to explain. "The battle begins! Come! Let us depart."  
  
With a thought and an absent gesture, the familiar teleportation magic's surrounded the three, and they disappeared from the alley to the strategic location Magus knew they would shortly be needed.  
  
*****  
  
Xandax got up after his, well it should have been fall, but was - well he didn't know.  
  
Xandax looked at his amulet, and sent a silent thanks to his late mother. He didn't expect his amulet to hold more powers than he had already found out, though in his thoughts he kept remembering his mothers words "the true power of your amulet? - Just remember the words: effingo statua "  
  
Quickly snapping back into reality Xandax looked up at the window which he jumped out of, he then noticed a band of men, properly part of the thieves attack on the building - they looked at Xandax with disbelief, they couldn't imagine a full armoured man "falling" out of a window on the third floor, just getting up with minor bruises. They looked at each other and then ran off.  
  
Trying to gather his thoughts, arrows started to rain down upon Xandax from broken windows on the floor where Xandax were a moment ago. Running to get out of the line of fire, Xandax knew he had to find this mage, Magus. The thieves had known about the Helms plans.  
  
Whether somebody inside the Helms, or maybe inside the mage organization, or by some third party had tipped them off, Xandax didn't know. Maybe even this other mage, Lazal or something, were interested in all three factions getting weakened. There must have been a higher meaning for this attack, both from the Helms and wizards and from the thieves. This was getting confusing. He ran down the streets of Athkatla towards the Copper Coronet. As always this seemed as the place to find somebody, either in the temple where the priests knew about Magus and in the tavern where Magus also seemed known.  
  
As Xandax ran he heard sounds of battle - it must have been skirmishes between thieves and helmsmen, Xandax didn't care much right now, he was still shocked from his previously encounter with the ground. Xandax started to rationalize again - this Magus surrounded himself with strange people, this elf-women that had healed Magus' other friend, an assassin, whom to Xandax seemed dark at heart. And now a drow fighter, another possible dark assassin and a cleric in training. And of course himself - a strange group of people, all seemingly banding together to fight for something, or against something, nobody seemed to now what was.  
  
Xandax reached the district wherein the Copper Coronet was located - all was quite, people were keeping indoors this night - Xandax didn't blame them.  
  
It started to rain; Xandax welcomed the water onto his face.  
  
*****  
  
Virdel watched Calahan as the large man carelessly turned his back on the Drow, oblivious to the deadly prowess of Virdel's blades. He slowly rose to his feet, careful not to attract the attention of Calahan, or his nearest lackeys. He noticed the big man distracted by his troops suddenly appearing in a wash of rainbow coloured armour. Virdel flinched slightly as the stinging pain of the last hit finally found it's way to his mind. He didn't let it stop him. He brought his right scimitar in front of him, Lash- bearer, and callously ran his finger over the bottomless black gem on the hilt. As he did so, his mind focused on the image of the power Earth Elemental. He wished this was not needed, but with the way the Thieves were being beaten back, he knew it was the only course of action available. A deep green mist then encircled Virdel's feet, and seeped all around him, entrenching everyone in a thick fog.  
  
Calahan took a great deal of notice to this, and spun on his heel, his smug look turned to that of anger as he saw the Drow standing strong, and defiant. He saw the way Virdel held is one weapon forth, full of pride, and strength. Beside the Drow, he saw the Mist. Thinking it was only a trick cast by the Dark Elf to confuse his senses, Calahan charged forth, eager to strike the Drow the down. The blazing blue halberd came closer to Virdel, yet he didn't flinch. He knew what was going to happen.  
  
When Calahan was mere inches from striking the Dark Elf down, a large stone fist came charging out of the mist, striking down on Calahan's weapon. The halberd slammed to the ground, but it's magical properties keeping it from shattering. The large Elemental came lumbering out of the mists, bits of dirt, and gems crusted onto its large form. It's eyes showed nothing but the blind obedience to his master. It lumbered forth a few more steps, towards Calahan. The large man did nothing but snarl, and raise his weapon again. He let another mighty swing of his weapon crash down on the large earthly monster, chipping bits of rock to the ground.  
  
By this time, several of Calahan's men came charging forth, in order to help their commander. A score of men began to hack at the Elemental, chipping bits of rock off, and slowing it, if only slightly. The large creature didn't feel any of it. It continued to bound forth, sending its fists in any direction it chose. Every now and then, the body of a Black Helm soldier could be seen above the rest of the melee, as the Elemental flung its enemies around.  
  
Virdel, too, now joined the fray, his scimitars working in perfect unison. A wash of blood and steel was all that was seen as the Drow cut a swath of death through the group. Each cut and slash was made with such precision; barely a man could raise his weapon to defend against such an attack. Eventually, he fought his way back to Calahan, standing before the large, smug warrior for a second time. He wouldn't be so careless this time though. The predictable swing of the Halberd came earlier this time, and Virdel merely jumped back. Instead of waiting for the next attack though, Virdel launched himself forward, forcing his shoulder into the large man's chest. He felt the tough metal armour bite deep into his arm, but he ignored the pain. This sudden attack knocked Calahan backwards, but he quickly reasserted himself, and prepared for another attack. Virdel was quicker though. Already, the drows twin scimitars were blazing a path towards the man, one aimed for Calahan's wrist, the other hooking around to the back of the mans knee. Quickly spinning the scimitar so that the dull edge would impact the back of Calahan's knee, he hooked it. The other scimitar was merely a distraction, and Virdel knew it worked when he heard the resounding clang of metal, and Calahan's brief chuckle. Virdel finished the movement, and forced the scimitar back, towards him, sending Calahan off balance, and stumbling backwards. The large man had not expected such an attack, and was caught off guard. Virdel charged his shoulder forth again, knocking Calahan to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
As Virdel and Calahan fought, two of the Black Helm soldiers decided to wait, and see if their commander would need their help. As they watched the man fall, they nodded to each other, and advanced forth, weapons at the ready. They charged in, behind the Drow, weapons poised to make a killing blow, both their faces contorted in a grimace of hate. As the two men neared the Drow's exposed back, the twang of arrows could be heard from the distance. Whistling through the air, both arrows notched their way firmly into the Warriors backs. On both the arrows, the symbol of Mielikki was etched...  
  
*****  
  
Virdel charged his shoulder forth again, knocking Calahan to the ground. His helm rolled across the ground, and for the first time Virdel got a glance at his grim, scarred face. He charged in for the finishing blow, one scimitar descending on his exposed head and the other angling toward his hip. As the blades streaked towards their mark, Calahan's arms shot out and caught each in his armored hands. Blood trickled from the severed metal.  
  
Something kept Virdel's hands firmly on his blades, something kept his eyes glued to his opponent's. For a second they just stared like that, taking each other's measure. Then Calahan's grip on the scimitars relaxed, his hands dropping to his side. "So it ends... Then finish me, drow, and revel in your carnage." His voice was resigned, laced with contempt. But whether for himself or his foe, Virdel couldn't tell.  
  
"Magus!" came a sudden cry nearby.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The three watched from a rooftop as the battle ebbed back and forth. Aerie urged Magus to do something, but he merely shook his head. Rail wondered what was going on in his mind, but he gave no indication.  
  
Suddenly Magus jerked in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Aerie exclaimed, hand on his soldier, her face drawn up with anxiety.  
  
"Such a vile presence..." he muttered, shaking his head repeatedly. "Could it be the elemental?"  
  
Aerie started as his hand shot out without warning, a huge bolt of swirling energy sent streaking towards the rampaging creature. It engulfed it on impact with a blinding flash, and a second later nothing remained but a smoldering pile of rubble.  
  
"No, it's still there..." he murmured, his face darkened by the grim realization.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reaching the Copper Coronet Xandax noticed some city guards standing around arguing.  
  
Not paying attention to him Xandax ran inside the Coronet, looking for Magus. Nobody had seen him since he left last time with the elf woman and the assassin. Xandax walked outside – the guards were still there, Xandax decided to confront them. "We were ambushed by thieves," one of them told Xandax, noticing the Black Helm insignia on his armour.  
  
"There were countless masses of them, emerging from every dark corner," another said.  
  
"They even had enlisted drow" the first interrupted.  
  
Xandax immediately though of Aegis, and reasoned that it might be a place to find Magus. He got directions to the location – and quickly ran off towards it, two of the guards apparently thinking Xandax was running to join the battle followed him – they wouldn't let a mercenary show them of in bravery. The city was quiet as Xandax ran through the alleys. Only distant sounds of battle floated in the air.  
  
He arrived to the point explained – it was horrible – corpses everywhere. Xandax had not seen so many dead since the campaigns in Cormyr. A few people were still fighting scatter around, but it was clear the battle was over. Then Xandax noticed the drow standing above Calahan, standing with scimitars ready to end the life of Calahan when instructed so by the drow.  
  
*****  
  
Virdel stood, looming above the fallen warrior. He was slightly taken aback by the man's sudden willingness to die. Perhaps, Virdel thought to himself, he had some sort of honour, however twisted it may've been. Virdel shook all the thoughts out of his mind. The battle was still raging on around them, and he couldn't afford to wait any longer. Spinning his scimitar in his hand, he grasped the hilt firmly, and slammed the flat of his blade onto Calahan's waiting face. The large man merely slumped into a deep slumber, one that he would wake from hours later.  
  
Virdel quickly turned on his heel, leaving the comatose man on the ground. The battle was almost over. A few pockets of fighting were still around, but nothing overly dangerous. He glanced over to where the Elemental should've been, but noticed it had finally been defeated, a small cloud of dust was still lingering over top the pile of rubble. To Virdel, it appeared as if his intervention was the deciding point of the ambush. HE stood with his usual competent look, and surveyed the field. His keen Drow eyes didn't find it difficult to spot the two fletching that were protruding from two of the fallen Helm's men. A small smile etched onto his face, and silently thanked Ferchen and her Rangers for helping.  
  
The Thieves had pushed the rest of the Black Helm back, and the battle was over. Both sides were badly decimated, having taken horrible casualties. Down the streets, Virdel could here the cries for vengeance as the Black Helm brigade fled. The few remaining Shadow Thieves slowly made their way to the mysterious Drow, who had callously thrown himself into a battle, they felt, he had no obligation to. The usual apprehension of people when coming into contact with a Dark Elf fled their tired, and beaten bodies for the time being, and they were all eager to find out the reason for the Drow's timely intervention.  
  
One such Thief approached Virdel, beads of sweat covered his brow, and a thin trickle of blood traced its way down the man's forehead. "I am Tiras, lieutenant of the Shadow Thieves. Who are you, and why did you help us?" Tiras stood in front of Virdel patiently, a dumbfounded look upon his face. He had obviously thought no help would come, especially from a third party, such as Virdel.  
  
"I am Virdel Mae'Shar. I am working with Arch-Mage, Magus. We learned of a plot by the Black Helm to eliminate you, and were trying to find a way to avoid it." Virdel looked about at the beleaguered faces. "But it seems you knew well in advance."  
  
"We have are sources." Came Tiras response.  
  
*****  
  
Magus looked back across the battlefield. Bodies lay strewn everywhere, and there weren't many left to fight, on either side. Their attack foiled, the sparse remnants of the Black Helm force began to retreat.  
  
Abruptly he felt the disturbing presence dissipate. He couldn't sense its power, only an aura of great evil. It was like it was there, but not really. Aerie watched his expression turn from grim to troubled. She walked away a few steps, deciding it best to leave him to his thoughts. He would say what was on his mind when he was ready. Looking down, she saw a group of thieves approach a confident-looking warrior. She recognized the drow from the Copper Coronet. Occupied with Rail before, she had taken little notice. But watching him now, standing amidst the carnage cool and composed, completely unaffected, the bile rose in her throat.  
  
"There's that drow," she finally spoke stiffly, rousing Magus from his thoughts. He gazed down and observed a bit as Virdel talked to thieves. Judging by the blood on his armor, he hadn't been a mere bystander.  
  
"Let's see what's going on." Rail and Aerie nodded, Void hovering behind silently.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A swirl of magical energy suddenly formed a few meters away. The thieves readied their weapons, some sliding around the side with short swords drawn while others fitted bows. Virdel prepared to rush the magic users before they could pull off any spells.  
  
They relaxed somewhat when Magus appeared, followed by a couple of others. Void hovered overhead, seen only by Virdel.  
  
Magus nodded his head in greeting to the thieves, then looked at Virdel. He was drenched in blood, though his injuries were slight. The worst was an ugly black bruise forming near his temple.  
  
"I see you've been busy," Magus remarked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thryn crouched in the safety of the shadows as Virdel approached the group of thieves. He had no idea where to find Magus, so he figured he'd just follow the drow for now. Sooner or later he'd lead him back to Magus.  
  
Apparently sooner, for a moment later Magus appeared just a few feet away from his hiding place. Thryn decided to wait a minute to see what they'd say.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple of soldiers lifted Calahan on their shoulders as the column retreated. As they withdrew, a few guards recognized the dark elf as that afternoon's intruder in the headquarters. Rumor reached the ears of the two remaining Cowled Wizards, who teleported away to report it to their superiors.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xandax stood and watched Virdel knocking Calahan unconscious. He was puzzled by this behaviour, this drow fighter had often expressed contempt for other people's lives, but maybe there was not enough "sport" in it, to kill him that way – Xandax didn't know.  
  
Xandax surveyed the battle scene, and told the 2 Helmsmen that had followed him, to pick up Calahan and take him back to the compound, or what was left of it. Looking around at the bodies – Xandax felt disgusted at the dead bodies. His exploits were often more honour bound than a simple ambush and civil war. Hunting monsters or outlaws that had broken the laws of rightful rulers did not compare to this … waste of life.  
  
Xandax sheathed his sword, and unstrapped his shield. His amulet was dull, so Xandax thought himself safe. He saw the drow again, talking to the one of the thieves – as darkness to darkness, was Xandax' initial thought. Then Magus teleported in, or simply became visible – he approached the thieves and Virdel.  
  
Xandax started to think out loud to himself. "This battle had reduced the numbers of the Black Helm significantly and the thieves were possible also weakened. That left only the mages counting all but full numbers. Were they next, or were they behind this. Nothing was, as it seemed."  
  
Xandax decided to approach Magus and the others, making sure to remove his Helm insignia upfront.  
  
Virdel eased his grip on his blades as he saw the familiar face of Magus appear before him. He also, to the Hakeashar's annoyance, noticed Void floating protectively over head. He placed his two scimitars back into their sheathes, and stood calmly before the mage. Be fore saying anything, though, he shot a brief glance over to the pile of rubble that was once his summoned Elemental.  
  
"Your doing?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm tipping his words. He also jutted a thumb towards the debris. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Decided not to get your hands dirty, or did you just arrive late." This was spoken with a bit more hostility, but still in good humour.  
  
"I had more pressing matters." Magus responded calmly, and then surveyed the battlegrounds, and the few remaining Thieves. "It seems my help was not needed anyway." A wry smile formed on his face. "You have much fighting prowess, Drow. Perhaps, in the future, you may learn to use for the better good, and not your petty assassinations."  
  
Glib words hid his real motivations, which couldn't be spoken in front of the thieves. They wouldn't care to hear that he was neutral between the guilds as of yet. He wondered why Virdel had taken sides in the matter, so openly supporting the thieves. Surely he didn't think himself immune to the machinations of the vengeful Wizards and their allies. Or did he? Maybe his drow arrogance had finally gotten to his head.  
  
Virdel chuckled, "Perhaps, Magi. What news have you? Has the crisis been averted, or is there more to do?" Virdel waited patiently for the response. In the corner of his eye, he could see Xandax coming to join them.  
  
"Think about it," Magus replied. "This attack was launched almost unilaterally by the Black Helm. Both the Shadow Thieves and the Helm sustained heavy losses. But what about the Cowled Wizards?" Magus asked, lips curving at the irony.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," came Xandax' voice. Magus nodded as he approached.  
  
"The reason the wizards didn't attack is they're a bunch of cowards," Tiras retorted angrily.  
  
"Lieutenant!" A winded-looking rogue leaped down from the rooftop above.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The thief whispered briefly in his ear. Tiras nodded, and the rogue ran into the guild house a block away.  
  
Tiras smiled. "The Black Helm headquarters has been razed to the ground. That'll show them what happens when you cross the Shadow Thieves."  
  
Xandax remained silent.  
  
"We need to find Thryn. He still hasn't reported back yet," Aerie reminded Magus.  
  
He nodded. "Good luck, Lieutenant. Hopefully you're correct about the Wizards."  
  
"Our thanks for your help, drow. And yours, Arch mage." Tiras motioned to his men, and they disappeared into the guild house.  
  
Magus gestured with his hand, and Thryn stepped out of the shadows, to everyone's surprise except Rail's.  
  
"So what did you find?"  
  
"Besides the obvious? During our meeting, Aran referred to the Wizards as 'treacherous'. Make what you will of that."  
  
"If each leader tells the truth, I fear something sinister is going on. And I bet Lazal is somehow involved," Magus replied gravely.  
  
Rail's good hand clenched involuntarily. He didn't bet Lazal was involved. He knew. 


	15. The Council

Magus remarked to Virdel, "You have much fighting prowess, Drow. Perhaps, in the future, you may learn to use for the better good, and not your petty assassinations."  
  
The irony of the comment struck forcefully on Rail, and he struggled to keep back a smile. He had stayed at Magus' side during the struggle, only out of respect for the goodly mage. He made it no secret that he'd rather have come out on top on this struggle, or any other involving the hated Cowled fools.  
  
He remained calm through the revelation of the lurking Thryn and the mention of Lazal once again, though his mind was racing. He was slowly starting to piece together what he'd figured Magus already knew, and his hatred of Lazal grew by the minute. He glanced down at the scarred, rune- covered fist and vowed once again to kill, but whether it was for vengeance of for fulfilling his sense of what was right, he could not tell. Most likely a mix of the two. He glanced at the eager drow and the grim human and smiled. They were all ready doing the same as Rail. Only the method differed. When it came down to it, maybe he wasn't so far gone, thought Rail of himself. Maybe there was hope for his own salvation. Maybe the monster hadn't taken him over yet. Time and deeds would tell, he supposed. He forcibly unclenched his fist and listened to the mage, his friend.  
  
As Magus spoke to the small group, the Thieves having left a few minutes ago, Virdel found his mind beginning to wander back to the day were he helped slay that demon. It wasn't so much the demon, or the presence of the Shadow Thieves fighting such an evil creature that made him think, but the Mage who stood on the upper rafters, and in the shadows, the one that cast the fireball into their midst. Could've that been Lazal? Could he have any connection? He didn't know for sure, and knew for fact that no trace would be left, especially this long after the encounter. He also felt no need to bring it up to Magus, as the intelligent Mage probably had suspicions about events like that already.  
  
The Drow wiped some grime off his face, and looked into space for a few minutes more before saying anything. There was an odd sensation in the air. He felt it, having spent his childhood growing up in Drow society. It was very faint, and he figured it was from the recent battle. It wasn't he noticed the Hakeashar above him turn it's own corporeal head, trying to discern what exactly it was in the air. Virdel wasn't sure if Magus knew, or if the Half-Elf's senses were keen enough to pick it up, but both Void and Virdel sensed it. It was a familiar sensation, one of death.  
  
It seemed the business at the battleground were over. Xandax looked around at the people gathered. Not feeling the need to stay in this area Xandax wondered where to go to next.  
  
"I'll take my leave for now – there is no reason for me being here. I'll go see what the Helm is up to, if I can find any." Xandax said to Magus, then he walked away. As he turned away he saw the expression on the drow's face – Xandax smelled it to. This stench had all but engulfed the city during Xandax' stay.  
  
Xandax started to walk away, wondering what to do next. He would go to the former Helm compound, to see what survivors there were. They would inevitably gather there, to regroup, to lay down arms and scatter. Xandax walked slowly down the alleys, the air was cool, and not a sound was heard. It would be dawn soon, and the citizens of Athkatla would once again emerge from their homes, out to the street, greeted by the numerous dead that were scatter all over the place from the nights many encounters between the thieves and the Helm. Xandax thought about how many thieves that had laid their live, how many they still had in Athkatla – if they had time to bring in reinforcement from nearby cities. The Helm would properly be all but decimated; seeing as they were part of the city guards this would leave the defense of Athkatla pretty thin.  
  
And again the wizards came to mind – were the cowards, it would not seem likely. Were they in fact allied with the thieves? – Not likely either. Was this Lazal part of the wizards – didn't seem likely either, Magus would properly have know it then – he seemed to command respect from the wizards. During his thinking Xandax came to the conclusion – either some force would attack the wizards during the next couple of days, or the wizards were partly responsible for this night's slaughter.  
  
He got closer to the building that once served as the headquarters for the Black Helm. It was now a ruin, parts of it burning, while other parts had collapsed. The streets were still empty, the commoners were properly afraid to come out of their houses. Xandax noticed a group sitting on the ground. Calahan was one of them; he had recovered from his battle with Virdel. He was not happy. He was talking to a roped man.  
  
As Xandax left, Magus fell deep into thought. Corellan had accused the Shadow Thieves of plotting the Cowled Wizards' downfall. But from the looks of it, Aran thought the attack had been totally unprovoked. Such a dangerous misunderstanding was uncharacteristic of the keen guild leaders. He had a nagging feeling that Lazal had a part in all this.  
  
Magus thought back to his meeting with Corellan.  
  
"How did you find out about this plot, as you call it?" he had asked.  
  
"One of our freelance operators warned us..."  
  
Freelance operator! Why hadn't he realized it sooner! But why...?  
  
His eyes shot towards the dark assassin, his voice sharp and commanding. "Rail. Do you know any reason at all why Lazal would have conspired to start a guild war?"  
  
"If each leader tells the truth, I fear something sinister is going on. And I bet Lazal is somehow involved."  
  
Aerie watched her husband's face. They hadn't had much time to talk, and she knew little of this Lazal. But powerful he must have been to do what he did to Rail. Gazing at Magus, she saw the wheels spinning feverishly behind his eyes.  
  
Then a feeling, an odor almost, passed over her. As a cleric, she knew it only too well. It was the stench of death, the reek of the living dead. The faint sensation was gone in an instant.  
  
"Rail. Do you know any reason at all why Lazal would have conspired to start a guild war?"  
  
Magus's voice jolted her from her reflections. She pushed them to the back of her mind, giving Magus and Rail her full attention.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where in the Hells were you bastards during the fight? We were nearly wiped out!" Calahan yelled at the robed man, his helm conspicuously absent.  
  
Xandax approached unnoticed.  
  
"Calm yourself," the man commanded, irritated. -Did he always have to be the one to deal with the entire Wizards' undesirables? - Sarak thought.  
  
"It wasn't our fault that you people let word of the assault leak. Our preparations weren't finished yet," Sarak reminded him.  
  
Calahan's face turned beat red, and he looked ready to rip the wizard apart with his bare hands. As it was, he barely restrained himself.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I must depart. The time of our own attack draws nigh." The Cowled Wizard gestured, and disappeared in a swirl of magic.  
  
Calahan's armored fists clenched. Suddenly he recognized Xandax standing nearby.  
  
"YOU! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THOSE DAMNED THIEVES BURNED DOWN OUR HEADQUARTERS!" Calahan screamed, grabbing his halberd and advancing threateningly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jolted from his bed by an unidentifiable stench, Faisal was tired weary and confused. It took a good five minutes to recognize where he was and recall the events earlier. He checked for any wounds but there was no trace of them. Again the stench permeated the room and Faisal gagged and almost threw up on the floor. Faisal left urgency for what reason he did not know but he must get to Duncan at once. His heart was in his throat and pounding fast by the time he reached the old cleric.  
  
Ribald was already awake and pouring over his cleric spells and he had another book on his bedside table. "Ah you are finally awake," said Duncan "that is good I was about to wake you. You can smell and feel it can't you?" Without waiting for a response the old cleric continued, "That is the reek of the dead, there seems to have been a great battle through the night and many have died. I believe that your friends are some how involved and so you must leave to help them."  
  
Faisal with his mouth open could not think of what to say, so Duncan continued "I have taken all the spells within this temple and made a copy for you." Handing over the book on the table he said, "This is your cleric spell book. All the spells known to me have been added to the book on special paper, which will not age or be stained by anything."  
  
Faisal still shocked and half sleepy did not how to react to this sudden spur of events and just sat down on the chair next to him. Ribald came up to Faisal and put the book in his lap and said, "You must hurry, and if the dead are raised your friends will need you to help turn the undead."  
  
With that Duncan grabbed Faisal and lead him to his room, where Faisal dressed for battle grabbing his shield and sword and the old cleric checked the spell book again if anything was missing. Faisal suddenly came to life as everything had sunk in, and turned to the old man, grabbed his hand in a warrior's handshake and ran towards the exit. As soon as he step out, the stench of decay was obvious. But what do I do now? Where would they be? With no better idea of what to do, Faisal headed for the Copper Coronet in hope that he could find a clue to what his friends had been up too.  
  
*****  
  
"Rail. Do you know any reason at all why Lazal would have conspired to start a guild war?"  
  
The assassin scowled, but somehow a smile seemed to work it's way to his face. It was the kind of smile that banished the hope in even the most arrogant of mages. "It's not Lazal we need to worry about." Rail wasn't sure if the smell of death in the air was coming from his dark mood or from another source, but he didn't really care. He had lived so long in death's shadow, he knew no other way. That the shadow had failed to claim him was a comfort, albeit a small one.  
  
Aerie's brow furrowed in confusion as she gazed worriedly at her husband's friend. "If not Lazal, then who?"  
  
Thryn responded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Every sign I can see seems to point right at the mage and the other Cowled Wizards, so..."  
  
Rail cut him off before he could finish. "Lazal is either a pawn or a fool. Probably both!" His speech was slow and steady. Precise. Cold.  
  
Magus remained silent, watching the exchange. The grim set of his jaw looked unnatural with his elven features. It was a look only gained through observed or endured hardship and suffering. It was of past tragedies remember, and future ones foreseen. He hoped the people around him would be spared experiencing what he had seen in his lifetime. He straightened his stance and sighed, drawing upon that inner strength he was famous for. Share your insight, my friend.  
  
"A pawn of whom, thief?" Virdel was full of defiance, arms crossed and feet set firmly apart.  
  
Rail smiled again, showing no mirth. "You know that smell, drow. I can tell." Virdel shifted uncomfortably, but set his jaw firmer, if that were possible. "When was the last time you could feel such a weight in the air? Notice how it called to its dispensers like a dryad lures the weak. It hates those that resist but fight on, even as it feeds in their wake. It howls insatiably, yet makes you believe it can be satisfied. It has not howled like this since the time of troubles."  
  
Aerie gasped and put her hand over her mouth, staring in horror, either at the assassin or at his words.  
  
Thryn frowned. "What do you mean, thief? Is he a god?"  
  
Rail shrugged, though his answer was far clearer. "No. Perhaps he is a Chosen. Perhaps he is Bhaalspawn. Perhaps he feigns to fill a vacancy. Regardless, he is being directed by another power, that much is clear." Shadows and darkness seemed to cling to the assassin's words, though Rail seemed not to mind.  
  
Virdel's eyes narrowed and a smile grew. The assassin is defeated and he believes divine intervention has to be the cause. Relaxing to a more casual pose, hands on hilts, the drow remarked, "What makes you believe this man is who you claim?"  
  
Magus stood wordless, taking in the group.  
  
Rail turned his dark smile toward the drow warrior. "He knew I was there, but he couldn't detect me himself. He never used single target spells, only area affect, and only centered near me. He adjusted his eyes as though someone were telling him where to look, not as someone who noticed anything. His spells and power are laced with the divine, not in ways a cleric uses, but more as a planetar wields divine energy, though with much less grace." Magus raised an eyebrow at that last comment, but Rail seemed not to notice. "He spends much of his time in communion-type ritual I am not familiar with, and those don't exist for conventional mages. Need I go on or have I met with your approval, yet?"  
  
Virdel smiled slightly at the arrogance of the human, though it was not so different from his own. Yet the words hit the warrior with the grim ring of truth. Here in Lazal was a beast far more fearsome than a Yochlol or a Balur. Here was a foe unlike any the drow had crossed blades with. Somewhere deep with in the warrior, he longed for the challenge, even while he knew the task could be deadly unlike any he had ever known. He nodded in respect to the dark assassin who, cloaked in intangible shadows of body and soul, seemed an unlikely ally in such an upright cause. The line in the sand had been drawn and Virdel was ready to fight.  
  
Magus stepped slowly forward, looking each of the companions in the eye, one by one, seeming to see deep into each heart with his soul-searching gaze. Aerie hoped her husband would chime in to refute the assassin's claim, but the firm but peaceful set of his jaw spoke volumes. She hadn't seen such calm sadness in Magus' eyes in many years. "Now you know," the mage began with grim finality, "and if any of you wish to turn back, you will not be though less for doing so."  
  
"Now you know," the mage began with grim finality, "and if any of you wish to turn back, you will not be thought less of for doing so."  
  
"No Magus, I wish to continue. This may be fun." A grin came up on Thryn's face. "Besides, Sarevok's path should not be an example." The others looked in interest.  
  
"He has the guilds wrapped round his godly finger. A war is coming."  
  
The name Sarevok ringed faintly to Magus. Then he remembered. Sarevok was an upstart in Baldur's Gate that had tried to start a war with Amn a while ago. But he was swiftly deposed by a band of vengeful adventurers, and relations between the two powers returned to normal. Perhaps Thryn had been a member of the group.  
  
Regardless, Thryn was right. The river of fate flowed swiftly, and its currents threatened war. Of its own accord the image of a raft came to mind, carried steadily by rushing waters to a falls. He and his friends were aboard it, paddling furiously against the inexorable tide. Against fate. The thought sent an involuntary shudder down his spine.  
  
But that didn't mean they should stop paddling...  
  
Looking from one person to the next, he realized they were all with him. Thryn for adventure, Virdel for the challenge, and perhaps the sheer, arrogant obstinance of one who wouldn't, even couldn't, acknowledged someone greater than he.  
  
And then Rail. Magus never quite knew what motivated the assassin. Friendship, of course, perhaps duty. But there was something else too, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Something darker...  
  
Magus nodded towards Rail. "I've suspected what you say since our bout with that demon. Wizards summon creatures; they don't create them. And your disease was no mere sorcery. But you knew that."  
  
Magus's gaze encompassed everyone. "We must tread carefully, my friends. We don't know who, or what we're dealing with." He paused. "But we do know one thing. Forever whatever reason, whatever twisted end, he's pitted the Guilds, the de facto rulers of Amn, at each other's throats."  
  
He looked off into the distance, thinking. He spoke next as if to himself. "The Council of Ten should be in session now, what with the crisis and all." His eyes traveled back to the group. "I'd like to have words with them before we stumble about further."  
  
As dimensional doors surrounded them, the uneasy feeling of approaching undead came over Aerie again. She would have to talk to Magus about it after they met with the Council.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lazal stalked the length of the council room. Everything he had planned was moving along nicely, and even though the Black Helm still had forces, he deemed them no threat to his over all wishes. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he thought of the casualties on both sides of the recent engagement. Both the shadow Thieves and Black Helm had been decimated, and reduced in numbers drastically. He stopped his pacing, and gleamed out the nearest window. He watched as the sun broke through the clouds, and over the city. The streets below, having been the scene of a vicious guild war that night, glistened with the still wet blood. Bodies littered almost every corner of the district. The havoc he had caused. Lazal reveled in it, almost as if he fed of it.  
  
He turned his gaze to his replaced Council of Six. They had done their jobs well so far, each one keeping the people ignorant to what was going on. He wondered if this next challenge would prove to be too difficult, or if they would handle it nicely. Lazal was not an imbecile. He knew that the second the Arch-Mage, Magus, saw this carnage, he would be knocking at the doors to speak to the Council.  
  
As if on queue, the sound of arguing could be heard outside the main door to the chamber. The words were muffled beyond his hearing, but Lazal knew it was Magus. He calmly took a step back into the shadows of the room, making sure he remained invisible to anyone who might enter the room.  
  
*****  
  
Magus strode to the door guard outside the Council's chamber, his jaw locked with grim determination. Beside him both Rail and Virdel kept pace, the same determined look set upon their faces. Virdel had his cloak drawn tightly around his face, hiding his drowish features, and so far it was doing its job. Both of the Dark Elf's hands rested upon the scimitars that rested on his hip. Rail was a little more relaxed, but no less cautious. His numerous weapons remained hidden on his body, but all were accessible with a moments notice. He clenched his artificial, rune covered hand.  
  
Magus approached the guard, stopping a few feet before him. "I am here to speak with Athkatla's ruling council." He betrayed no emotion, standing firm, and with an awe-inspiring presence.  
  
The man before Magus merely stuttered intimidated by the powerful Mage. He had heard tales of Magus, and didn't want to go into bad favour with him, but the man was also loyal to his duties. "I- I can't... Can't let you in." the man stumbled over his words, each one sounding unfamiliar in his mind, even though he had spoken them many times before.  
  
Magus didn't react. He just glanced back to Virdel, who nodded. In the blink of an eye, the Drow covered the distance between him and the guard, a scimitar already raised, and held closely to the man's throat. "I believe that Magus didn't request an audience. He demanded it." The grim look on the Drow was now visible to the man, as was Virdel's features. He didn't react, now fearing both the wrath of Magus, and the Dark Elf's blade. "Now open the door, and we shall not be long."  
  
Again, the guard stammered, fumbling with his many keys on his belt. Finding the right one took a few moments, but as the key slid into the door, and unlocked it, the trio looked pleased. Virdel slid his weapon back into his sheathe, and glanced to Magus. Although Magus did not approve of the Drow's methods, he had to admit that Virdel was proficient. Rail just grinned, noticing how much the Drow resembled his youthful, impetuous self.  
  
Magus opened the door to room and casually walked in, his two companions at his side. He stood to face the shrouded features of the Council, and prepared to make his statement.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman," he began. "I'm sure you're aware of the terrible guild war that has broken out on Athkatla's fair streets. Provoked or not, the Black Helm, aided by members of the Cowled Wizards, launched an assault against the Shadow Thieves within the city around midnight. The attack was repelled, with many deaths on both sides. In retaliation, the Thieves razed the Helm's headquarters only a couple blocks away from here to the ground."  
  
"I know this situation distresses us all. But action must be taken. This lawless violence cannot be allowed to continue. Not only because of the loss of life and destruction that would undoubtedly result. But because, as I'm sure you all know, such conflict would endanger the safety of the entire country."  
  
"The guilds have been allowed to have their way for too long, and now we're paying the price. I implore the Council to take immediate action to quell what is no less than an outright rebellion. The Black Helm's control of the military is still tremulous. A public condemnation of these renegade guilds and some inspired leadership would be all it will take to win the army over. That accomplished, it would be but a simple matter to declare martial law and subjugate the guilds by force, if necessary."  
  
"And, of course, I would do all in my power to assist the Council in retaking the authority that the guilds have so flagrantly usurped."  
  
Magus bowed, and awaited the Council's response.  
  
*****  
  
Quickly bracing his shield on his arm, and wielding his sword, just in case, Xandax looked at the angry and irritated Calahan. "Stop right there!" Xandax said in a calmly, yet firmly, tone. Calahan stopped in his track – this "whelp" had never talked back at him before. "You know, if I didn't see to it, you'd still be lying under a drow where you got ambushed." Xandax said cold. "I think you need to get your act together, and start telling me what is going on here – otherwise I'd just as well seek other places to pass time" Xandax continued.  
  
Xandax could see in Calahan's eyes, that he didn't know how to react to this mercenary tone of voice. Xandax standing in a defensive position, with his shield covering his torso and the sword ready to be used – just in case that Calahan didn't take nicely to being told of. Xandax waited to see.  
  
*****  
  
The council listened patiently to Magus as he spoke. Even though they were doppelgangers controlled by the powerful Lazal, they still knew when to pay respect to others who could easily destroy them. One of the Council members stood up from around the circular table, an ashen cloak covering his identity, as was custom of the Council.  
  
"Arch-Mage Magus," He began, his voice strong, showing no hints of any deception. "As you have already pointed out, we are well aware of last nights events, as we can view the result from the very window in this room." The man gestured to the window Lazal had been looking out mere minutes ago. Around him, his last comment gathered scattered mumblings, and whispering from the rest of the group. "We also know of your role in the events that happened a decade ago, and the involvement of those you wished to remain hidden." the man began to walk around the edge of the table, his arms folded neatly into the recesses of his cloak. "We have also been informed of you neglectence to join with the Cowled Wizards earlier this month. A proposition that would've allowed this mess to never happen."  
  
The man was leading to something, but Magus was, as yet, unable to figure out what exactly. One thing was sure though, he wouldn't like the result very much.  
  
"We, as the ruling body of Athkatla, have spent the night reviewing the acts you have committed in the last decade, beginning with the occupation of Raistlin Majere, and Aegis Hevet. During this investigation, we learned of your involvement of yours in training the warrior mage, Aegis." Magus was beginning to understand where this was leading, but did not turn in his resolve. "In the past week, you have again shown questionable acts. Casting Tolgerias, a high ranking Cowled wizard, out of your domain out of anger, and not showing proper respect, and then hiring your assassin friend," The man pointed to Rail, oblivious to who the real killer was. Virdel shifted slightly, and glanced to Rail, who wore an expression of anger. "And then your constant conflict with the Cowled Wizards, and your involvement in the recent fight in the Bar known as the Copper Coronet. We have deliberated over this information, and have come to one conclusion."  
  
Magus remained firm, staring straight into the hole where the council Members face was being hidden by the shroud. No words could describe the anger and resentment he was feeling now, the sheer insolence of these men.  
  
"Magus, we, as Athkatla's ruling council, have branded you as a Traitor to Amn, and as the mastermind behind the events that took place in this fair city. You are charged with plotting conspiracy to all of Amn. You and your cohorts will be imprisoned, and sentenced to death." The man finished, and stood still, a fair distance from the mage.  
  
Magus could do no more to hold his outrage. To be branded a traitor, and a conspirator to the land. A look of utter contempt was locked on his face. Similar looks found their way to both Rail and Virdel. The Volatile Drow, who no longer cared of those who knew of his race, had thrown back his hood, and both scimitars were raised. Rail had his own blade up, ready to defend himself, and Magus's keen mind was already formulating a plan. As the three were about to react to the charges, the crackling of magic was heard all around them as a dozen blue sphere's appeared from the magical transportation spell.  
  
A dozen high-ranking Cowled Wizards appeared from their magical doorways, some holding wooden staffs, others using swords, which was rare for a mage. All these weapons, Magus held no doubt, were magical in nature. These new men that appeared were of the Command structure of the Cowled Wizards, Corellon among them.  
  
Still hidden in the shadows, Lazal smiled... 


	16. Betrayel

Xandax could see in Calahan's eyes, that he didn't know how to react to this mercenary tone of voice. Xandax standing in a defensive position, with his shield covering his torso and the sword ready to be used – just in case that Calahan didn't take nicely to being told off.  
  
"Get MY act together, scum?" he exclaimed. His eyes narrowed. "You think you're really something, don't you hotshot? Do you actually think the allegiance of one stinkin' merc makes a damn difference? Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't gut you where you stand!" Calahan growled, moving into a fighting stance.  
  
Xandax took the big man's measure as he talked. He showed no signs of any wounds from the night's battle, and his movements were sure and balanced. He had seen the guy fight, and if this ended in conflict, he wasn't sure of the outcome.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Magus bowed, and awaited the Council's response.  
  
One of the hooded figures rose.  
  
"Arch mage, with all due respect, I believe you are taking this all out of proportion." The voice was gentle, almost patronizing. "There is no rebellion. Only a few minor skirmish between guilds. It has happened before and will happen again. It is not a matter that requires our interference."  
  
Five hooded heads nodded in agreement.  
  
Magus was taken aback. "A few minor skirmishes? Are you sure you realize the scope of this conflict? A revolt has broken out in our capital. Even now the guilds draw on assets throughout the nation. If the Council does not act decisively, we shall soon have hired armies rampaging throughout the countryside. The people's faith in this ruling council will vanish, and the entire nation will be plunged into a terrible civil war. After that it's only a matter of time before the border countries decide Amn is ripe for the plucking."  
  
"Arch mage, our course of action has already been decided. The Council will not interfere in the internal affairs of the guilds."  
  
Magus's reaction changed from surprise to disbelief. This was completely uncharacteristic of the proud but clever group he had come to know over the years. But it wasn't just their absurd decision. They NEVER agreed on anything. Much of the reason the Council was in such a sorry state was because they were always bickering. Something definitely wasn't right here.  
  
-A cloak of magic hangs thickly over them- Void whispered to him alone.  
  
Magus didn't miss a beat. He muttered a word of magic and moved his hands in a gesture of cancellation. The potent power word immediately dispelled all active spells in the area.  
  
Lazal's invisibility flickered and returned. Luckily he had wrapped himself in natural shadows as well.  
  
The council members weren't so fortunate. Their disguises vanished, revealing them for what they truly were: a band of powerful greater doppelgangers. Discovered, four of them rushed to the attack, a contingency rendering them mirror imaged and improve hasted. The other two hung back, chanting in the language of magic. Before anyone could react a pair of planar gates formed behind them in front of the exit, spawning a duo of bloodthirsty pit fiends.  
  
Energy coursed and sizzled as Magus and Aerie's contingencies went off, instantly surrounding them in protections as they expertly wove their arcane spells.  
  
*****  
  
"Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't gut you where you stand!"  
  
Calahan had reacted pretty much as Xandax had expected. "Well for starters" Xandax said calmly, yet still ready to react, "I'm one of the only men you have left, and after what I've seen, the thieves were not alone in planning this – they must have had help – even you must have figured that out! The mages are the most obvious choice, or somebody within that organization"  
  
Xandax used the words he knew would trigger reactions from Calahan. "Secondly – what else have you got to do, commanding dead men, would properly be dull in the long run, and the helm as an organization is gone – what has survived this night has most likely either fled the city, or are incapable to fight, and those that are still here, are properly scared stiff." Xandax pointed at some helmsmen sitting on the ground nearby, tending to their wounds. "So I ask you again, where do you stand?"  
  
Xandax knew this was a gamble, either it would work or one of them would most likely not live long. Xandax never feared death, he had seen it many times – and was always ready to meet his demise, that is the choice of a warrior - and after all, with the ghosts haunting him, afterlife could not be worse than this life.  
  
"Secondly – what else have you got to do, commanding dead men, would properly be dull in the long run, and the helm as an organization is gone – what has survived this night has most likely either fled the city, or are incapable to fight, and those that are still here, are properly scared stiff." Xandax pointed at some helmsmen sitting on the ground nearby, tending to their wounds.  
  
Calahan laughed bitterly.  
  
"Is that what you think, whelp? The Black Helm's finished?"  
  
Xandax was silent.  
  
"The Helm is everywhere in Amn. Not just Athkatla. We ARE the military. Tonight's battle was just a little skirmish. Soon word will get out that the war has begun. And fighting between soldier and rogue will break out across the entire country. All the while the Wizards will sit back and laugh."  
  
Calahan's tone was bitter and resentful, but at the same time, resigned. He sighed and lowered his weapon, not even looking at Xandax anymore.  
  
"Duty above all," he whispered, reciting the guild's first tenet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A dozen high-ranking Cowled Wizards appeared from their magical doorways, some holding wooden staffs, others using swords, which was rare for a mage. All these weapons, Magus held no doubt, were magical in nature. These new men that appeared were of the Command structure of the Cowled Wizards, Corellon among them.  
  
Thoughts flashed across Magus's mind at a feverish pace. It was too risky to take them all on. Instinctively he sensed a teleportation barrier. No escape by that method. He could cloak himself in a potent invisibility spell, nearly impossible to dispel, but that would leave his friends.  
  
They'd have to escape by force.  
  
He nodded to Aerie and Void. Withdrawing deep within the mind, he grasped the frantic energies within, nurturing them, magnifying them. Then he released them forth in a massive psionic blast. Centered on him, it started weak and grew in momentum as it expanded, barely affecting his nearby friends but hitting the more distant enemy with mind numbing force.  
  
Simultaneously Aerie chanted in prayer to her Avariel goddess. A wave of protective energies flowed forth, shielding the group from the lick of fiery flames. Then Void hurled a giant ball of fire into the ground, which exploded in a blossom of superheated plasma.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Magus yelled.  
  
  
  
Virdel felt the psionic energy surround him, and the others. He smirked at the mages power, and intuitiveness. Almost in unison with Magus's attack, the Drow had already begun to murmur the command words for a globe of darkness to overtake the group. He watched as the Wizards were reeling, attempting to overcome this sudden attack, and he knew it wouldn't take long. Darkness then crept over the group, blinding not only themselves, but also those attacking them. From within the darkness, Virdel heard Magus calling for everyone to get out of the room, and regroup elsewhere. Virdel had no intentions of running quite yet.  
  
Rail, in all his usual cunning, had come prepared for potential trouble. He had a small, explosive vial tucked away in his belt, something he found useful in situations this. He deftly removed it from its resting place, and tossed it out of the globe, and to the wizards. It wasn't much, certainly not enough to kill someone, but it would allow time for escape. His quick feet carried him out of the globe, and back into the hallway quickly.  
  
Magus and Aerie had recovered quickly from the expending of the mental energy, and were already outside of the room, above them, as always, Void lingered. A sense of urgency was present on everyone's face. No plans were needed for escape, as they all knew the way out, and how to get there. Magus glanced quickly to the darkness, waiting only a moment's time before seeing Thryn and Virdel charge out of the darkness. He nodded briefly to the Drow, almost as if thanking him for the cover of escape. The group then took off down the hallway. Towards the exit, Virdel taking up the rear.  
  
As they neared the exit, Virdel skidded to a halt, and spun on his heel back towards the pursuing forces. Only Magus saw him do this. He watch, out of the corner of his, the rest of the group leave the building hurriedly, and glanced back to Virdel. The Drow had both weapons drawn, and his jaw was set with grim determination. He knew he couldn't do much right now, but knew Virdel would not yield easily, his pride wouldn't let him. Magus whispered a silent prayer to Mystra for Virdel, and left the building, going to regroup with the rest.  
  
Virdel stood defiantly in the centre of the hall, his hands gripping his weapons tightly. He wished he could use the summoning stone Ferchen had given him earlier in the week, but it's power had been expended until the next day. He watched the Wizards round the corner, and he could sense the magical protections they all had around them. He set his feet firmly on the ground, digging his heel into the floor, so he would be able to launch himself to attack quickly. He said no prayer for this coming battle. He intended to let his own ability decide the outcome.  
  
As the last Wizard rounded the corner, Virdel launched himself down the narrow corridor into a frenzied melee. He knew that if he could keep the mages occupied for even a moment's time, the rest could escape. His sudden attack set the first of the mages of balance, not expecting such a forward attack and one of such power. Virdel's blades whirred in the air, cutting a swath of death through the air. The first mage felt the cold steel of Lash Bearer cut into his skin, and the small teeth bit into his muscle, seizing his arm up. The man screamed in pain, and dropped to one knee. Virdel continued his attack, breaking through the magical protections of the wizard after a few swift attacks. To his side, he saw that the others were already preparing an attack. He heard the muttering of magic, but paid no heed to it. He spun on his heel, letting his blade seep through the last of the protections, and into the mages chest, striking the man dead.  
  
He turned to the others, who were forming up tightly in the small hallway, and charged valiantly towards the rest of the group. He knew these ones would not be taken by surprise. He swung his scimitars forcefully, feeling the blades rebound harmlessly off the stone skin of another mage, but relentlessly continued the attack. He felt the protection weaken, but also heard the spells of the others conclude. He didn't care. He broke through the last protection of the second mage, and felt his blade dig into the soft flesh. He felt another one die under his blade.  
  
He turned to the rest, knowing that a magical blast was coming his way, and crossed his weapons defensively. The magic cast against him was relatively low level, but there was enough of the blast to knock him to the ground, sear part of his flesh. The centre of his tunic, where the magic hit, was charred black, and was torn. He didn't feel this pain. He swiftly stood back to his feet, shaking the daze off, and prepared for another attack, but was again cut short but yet another magical blast. This one forced the drow's body back against the wall. Virdel got the wind knocked out of his battered body, and fell to the group, gasping for breath, but unrelenting.  
  
As one of the mages came close to inspect the body, attempting to see if he was indeed incapacitated, Virdel lashed out violently, sweeping his leg around, and bringing the foolhardy man to the ground, where Virdel's waiting blade quickly disrupted the magical protections, and slit his throat. Virdel brought himself to one knee, them to his feet. He was breathing heavily now, and the pain was slowing his reactions. Again he launched himself into the crowd of mages, and again he was met by a blast of magical energy. He fell to the ground, his grip loosening on his weapons. He stared up to the ceiling, his vision blurring a bit. He could taste his own blood on his lips. As his hands dropped to his side, the small gem that Magus had given him rolled out of his pocket, and near the base of his palm. He dazedly looked to it, and shifted his hand so that he could grasp it. As his last bit of strength fled his beaten form, he grabbed the gem, and clenched it tightly...  
  
They met outside, less one dark elf. The sounds of battle faintly echoed from within.  
  
Magus made up his mind.  
  
"Scatter for now. We'll regroup at the Copper Coronet at mid-afternoon," he instructed. "I'm going in after Virdel."  
  
This met with several protests.  
  
"It'll be safer to do this alone. I'll be alright."  
  
He cast a vocalize spell, so he could work his craft silently. Then he disappeared with a powerful invisibility enchantment.  
  
Slipping back into the building without a sound, he went to help a friend in need.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Unnoticed, another trailed after the mage. His eyes dimmed, his body transparent, Void followed after his master. No doubt Magus would get into trouble that he'd need extricating from, he thought.  
  
A familiar and its master are rarely parted. 


End file.
